Unknowing Queen
by Celecia Leigh
Summary: COMPLETE. Formerly The Prize She Won. Sarah won more than she knew. Now she has to be protected from those whose would harm her to prevent her from gaining her prize. S/J.
1. Prologue

So here is my 40th story here on the site and I decided that it would be a Labyrinth story. Mostly because I seem to have an enact for writing in this fandom.

So like always the characters and themes found within do not belong to me. They belong to the wonderful late Jim Henson. Unless they are my own characters.

So begins the story of _Unknowing Queen_.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Prologue<strong>

It has been the law since the beginning. The High Queen must solve the Labyrinth be it for a being or trinket. She must prove herself to be brave, strong, and caring. No one who has failed the test may wear the crown or sit upon the throne.

He looked at the wording in the ancient text, pushing a wisp of pale blonde hair out of his face. Only now did he understand why he had remained. He was to find his queen, but had not known of the law. True the High Queen had never been a mortal before, but it didn't say in the law she had to be one of the Fair Folk.

Taking a deep breath, he glanced out the window at the Labyrinth with his mismatched blue eyes. How would the entire Underground feel when they learned that the new High Queen was a fifth teen year old mortal girl, no young woman.

His advisers were not going to be happy, but it was the law. So what to do now? She was too young to truly be queen even in her world, but he would find a way to watch over her so that she could grow up into the woman he knew she would be. She needed time to grow up away from the Court.

Sighing, He conjured a crystal sphere. Inside he watched as she celebrated with some of the inhabitants of the Labyrinth. The Underground would have to wait for its High Queen for at least a few more mortal years.

"Until we meet again, Sarah."

* * *

><p>So there you go for now. Now I can't be sure when chapter 1 will be up, but I'll begin working on it as soon as this prologue is up.<p>

So review if you please.

Oh, a little fact I didn't or should I say realize. The man who created Elmo, Kevin Clash, was a puppeteer in Labyrinth. He did one of the Fire Gang. I didn't realize that. So think of that. He did the one who catches his eyes. How odd is that?

Edited and new AN: 5/5/14

I've gone back and edited every chapter in this massive story up to Chapter 37, at this time. Hopefully I've caught everything. I did my best to catch any issues, but if you see something please send a PM telling me. No one is perfect, but I'm doing my best.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_Five mortal years later..._

Outside the window, it was a bright warm sunny day. Inside, well, it was a cold, dull, boring day. She could feel the cold seeping into her bones as her instructor talked on and on. It took taking a sip of her caffeine filled beverage to stay awake. For Sarah William, this was an ordinary day in her Theatre History class at the local community college. The man barely covered anything they needed to. They were still in the Ancient World and the term was half over. There was no way they would really cover everything. Hell, he was going on about Bloom day, and that had absolutely nothing to do with theatre. How was this guy even allowed to be teaching? So what if he had acted, he wasn't that great of a teacher, but at least it was looking like an easy A, a real easy A, for her GPA.

For the umpteenth time, Sarah groaned to herself and leaned forward causing her long dark hair to fall forward. She didn't like Mr. Addams, but most of the class seemed to. She would rather have someone who would actually teach her rather than this guy. Hell, her mother could teach the class better than him, that is if her mother would do something as demeaning as teaching. There was no way Linda Williams would dare teach those who could someday take her job. She was even afraid of her daughter taking jobs from her. Sarah vaguely knew of the surgeries her mother had to try and hide her age from the world. She had even lied about her own daughter's age. The few times over the years, she had actually spent time with her mother, Sarah had been forced to lie about how old she was to her mother's so called friends. It had worked up until two years ago, when one of her mother's friends asked Sarah what she was going to do the upcoming school year, and Sarah had talked about the fact that she was going to start college. Since then her mother didn't want to have anything to do with her anymore. It was her loss and not Sarah's.

Hell, even the Goblin King would be a better, whoa slow down. She didn't want to think about him. Sarah hadn't seen a glitter speck of him since she had returned with Toby over five years ago. She had seen her friends and a few of the other creatures she had met along her journey, but he seemed to stay away from her. Well, that was until recently. Now almost everytime she looked out a window, there sitting in a tree was a golden white barn owl. Thank goodness Mr. Adams used a projector and had the windows covered or she might look out and find he was there watching her, again. Oh, she knew the owl was him. He did nothing but watch, but it was starting to scare her. Also, it seemed that no one else could ever see him.

Sighing, Sarah returned to trying to pay attention to Mr. Adams. This class was a waste of her time. She spent more time reading the book, which thanks to a local library she didn't have to buy, since it seemed he was never going to use it. When it came time to evaluate him at the end of the term, she was going to let him know exactly what she felt. The jerk. Of course, if she told her father or step-mother about this class, they would say told you so. How odd that not too long ago she had wanted nothing more than to be an actress? Now she wanted to be an English teacher, but they wouldn't understand her needing this class.

This was a required class for her major, and the jerk made it a real bore. Yes, Ancient Greece was important in the history of theatre, but it wasn't all there was. For goodness sake, her high school drama teacher had taught her more about the history of theatre, than this guy had in about the same amount of time.

Sarah placed a hand against her forehead. A headache was coming, and it was feeling like it was going to be a big one. Thank goodness the college wasn't as strict as high school had been. She grabbed her bag and took out her bottle of pain reliever. As quickly and quietly as she could, Sarah took two pills, with her caffeinated drink, and replaced the re-closed bottle back into her bag. Why couldn't the man teach and actually make sense? Thank goodness the only assignment so far was to write a Greek tragedy, which she had finished rather quickly seeing as she was a writer. Actually, she had taken something from her own work and reworked it into a tragedy. In fact, she only knew of two others who had actually done the assignment. Most of the others in the class hadn't even done it.

Mr. Adams seemed to her to be a horrible instructor. She couldn't imagine him staying at the college after word got out that he wasn't even on campus in person. About the time of midterms, his wife had run off, and he was now in another state, using the internet to teach the class. Well, he talked, but nothing was really done. He had them now working on a research paper about the English Renaissance. It was to be their final. Sarah had already finished the damn paper and emailed to him. She was done, but he kept on wanting them to use the campus library. Ah, hello, she had gone to the local public library and instead had used it for her information. Unfortunately, the only site with information on something she needed was a site that most instructors told students not to use, but she used it anyway. She had better get an A or she would be really upset and reveal that he hadn't been in class for almost half the term.

Of course, she felt sorry for him, but that didn't mean he had to leave the state. Why couldn't he stay at a motel? Okay, so he was staying with a friend. This man taught an English class on campus? She so wanted to doubt it, but a few had him as their English instructor. Sarah was still glad that most of her English classes had been taken online. She hadn't had to deal with this with those classes, thank goodness.

Oh, how she wished she could be outside in the nice sunshine, and not inside behind covered windows, in the dark. As someone turned the lights back on, her green eyes adjusted to the brighter light. After gathering her things, Sarah headed out the door and made her way to the exit. Once outside she paid little mind to the owl who followed behind her or to the voices she could hear as she made her way to her car. It had been a long day and, now she had to get home, deal with her homework, and Toby.

On the drive home, her mind wondered. Things hadn't improved with her stepmother after she had saved Toby. Actually, it had gotten worse. Toby rarely wanted to spend any time with his mother. When he would start crying, Toby would reach out to Sarah. She was the only who could make his stop crying. It had gotten so much worse when he had called Sarah 'mama,' instead of his mother. After that Irene had tried to keep Toby from Sarah, but she was still the only one who could comforted him. Now it felt like Irene and her father were divorced, even though they weren't. They didn't even sleep in the same room anymore.

Toby didn't realize how bad things were. Sarah did her best to try and hide it from him, but not even she could hide all the fights. She couldn't remember if her parents had fought like this or not. Mostly she just remembered her mother just not coming home, but it wasn't the same for Toby. He saw his parents fighting constantly. There was rarely a time that he didn't see anger in his mother's face. Oh, their dad had tried to keep the fighting out of his sight, but Irene didn't care.

Sighing, Sarah turned onto her street. Well, now it was time to deal with the horror that was her home life. Hopefully, this wouldn't affect Toby too much, and she could counter act anything Irene did to him. She pulled into her drive way. After turning the car off and grabbing her bag, Sarah made her way up the front steps.

As she reached the front door, something caused her stop. Turning back towards the street, Sarah looked around. There wasn't an owl nor did she hear any voices, but something didn't feel right. Groaning, Sarah turned back to the door and unlocked it. Before heading up to her room, Sarah did a quick walkthrough of the house. Everything seemed normal; nothing out of the ordinary, but the feeling was still there.

Sighing, Sarah walked into her room. It didn't look the same as it had five years ago. Now there were drawings, mind you not very good ones, of her friends on the walls. She didn't have the canopy anymore, now the room was in different shades of greens. Her vanity still had a place of honor, but it was covered with photos of Toby now. Most of the items that looked like her friends were up on the shelves that her dad had put up on the wall next to her door. What still shocked her was that she just couldn't put away the statue of the Goblin King. It still sat proudly on her vanity. Hoggle didn't like the fact it still sat there, but every time she had removed it, she would wake in the middle of the night and find it back in its place in front of the mirror. She had no idea how it would appear back there every time, but she suspected the Goblins were doing it.

They still seemed to be around, but for the most part the Goblins stayed out of her way. Things would go missing and then mysteriously reappear somewhere else. The few times she had dated the little critters would do all they could to get the guys to leave. So Sarah had no real romantic life. She focused on her school work and Toby. Of course, Irene complained about this, like she always had.

It was far from what she had once dreamed it would be, but this was her life. And she had no choice, but to live it.

* * *

><p>So thanks for the wonderful reviews. I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter. Things will be a different with reviews this time. Replies will be done at the bottom of each chapter instead of at the beginning.<p>

Just so you know, Mr. Adams is based of my own History of Theatre instructor. I did give him a bad evaluation. He's no longer working at the community college. All that I said happened did happen. We used Skype to communicate after he fled to Florida during Spring break. I don't know the grade I got on the paper, but I did get an A for the class.

Edited: 5/5/14


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Dark days were coming to the Underground. War was on the horizon. Those of the Court who were against a mortal High Queen were ready to declare war against the High King himself to prevent it. No matter that she had done as was required by the Ancient Law. They refused to believe a mere mortal child had solved the great Labyrinth. The only way the child could have solved it was if the High King himself had helped her. They believed the child was a witch or had at least at some point bewitched the High King.

Of course, all of this was false. The mere mortal child was not as mere as they thought. She was strong and smart, just what a High Queen needed to be. Not to forget she was hard headed and stubborn, which she would need to deal with the High King. Five mortal years ago, he knew that this could lead to war. Now it was getting closer and closer.

Sighing, the High King stood from behind his desk in his darkened study. Soon she would need to return and take her place, but he knew of the current state of her home life. There was no way she would leave her half-brother there alone to deal with the mess of his parents' marriage, but he could not bring the boy. He wanted to. Oh, how he wanted to. No child should have to witness that.

He walked over to the burning fire beside a leather sofa. For the last five years, he had used everything in his power to keep her safe from those who could harm her. There had already been a few assassination attempts against her, but they had all been stopped. She had grown into quite a beauty in the last five years. He could understand why men flocked to her, but she was his. HIS.

Her friends acted as spies for him. He also had goblins following her. The creatures seemed to like her a great deal. She had made a very good impression on the little critters. They spent most of their time causing her mischief, nothing too extreme, of course.

He rested a hand on the mantel. How would she react when she learned that when she had solved the Labyrinth she had in fact become his wife, his queen? How could a mere mortal child as they had called her cause him, a being of great strength and power, to act like a fool? Because even before she had wished away the child, he had fallen in love with her, much like all the High Kings before him. All had fallen in love with the woman who would be their queen before she had solved the Labyrinth. It made him wonder. Did any of them help their queen solve the Labyrinth? He hadn't helped her. In fact he had tried to stop her a few times, but somehow she had reached the center.

Shaking his head, he moved towards the windows. He could feel the lost and longing in her. She wanted someone to spend time with her. She wanted someone to help her with Toby. To be there to support her, since no one was supporting her. A slow smirk appeared on his face. He had used goblins, dreams, and anything else in his power to keep the foolish mortal boys, men away from his queen. She was his, even if she didn't know about it. No man, boy mortal or immortal would ever touch her. Any who dared to try to win her favor would be dealt with accordingly.

Dark clouds were forming at the edge of his lands. Those who wished war were gathering their magic against the Lands of the High King. He could feel the power crackling in the air. Lighting flashed in the clouds. Tonight he would bring her back to where she truly belonged.

He turned towards the door as it opened. In walked a dwarf. He looked at the High King.

"Her chambers are ready, Jareth."

Jareth nodded. "Good. I'm getting her tonight. We don't have much time left before the war will begin."

The dwarf shook his head. "I don't understand why they are fighting. The Law clearly states that once she solved the Labyrinth, she became your queen."

"I know that. You know that, but it doesn't matter to them, Hoggle. They refuse to allow a mortal to be the High Queen. They believe she's beneath them."

"Humph, the truth is she's above them all. She is more a lady that most of those walking and prancing around in your court."

Jareth smirked. "Oh, I know that. I wonder what will happen when they discover that little fact."

"Most likely they'll have a fit. I can't stand most Fae."

"I know that, but we both want to keep Sarah safe."

Hoggle sighed. "She'd be a whole lot safe, if she hadn't solved the damn Labyrinth."

"True, but then none of you would remember her."

Hoggle nodded. "But she would be safe."

Safe. Ha. Hoggle had no idea that she wasn't even safe, even without the fools who dared to challenge the Law. Her family was being torn in two. She was the only one protecting her half-brother from the fights of his parents, but who was protecting her?

Hoggle looked at his monarch. "What's wrong?"

Jareth shook his head. "Don't worry. Just be sure that the others are here. We're going to have a very upset High Queen when she arrives."

"Sir Didymus is already here. Ludo is as well."

"Good. She's going to need some friendly faces for awhile."

"Of course."

Jareth waved his hand. "Anything else to report?"

"No."

"Then you may go. I don't know exactly when we'll arrive."

"Very well. I so wouldn't want to be you when she sees you again." Moved out into the hall and shut the door.

Oh, how right the dwarf was. She was not going to be happy to see him, as far as he knew. There had been a few times over the years, when he had been watching her, that Sarah had actually tried to get him to leave her alone, as if he would or better yet could leave her. It torn at him to leave her in that mortal world, but now she would be where she belonged. Here with him.

Things were going as best as they could be. Now it was all up to how she reacted when she got the news.

* * *

><p>Thanks for the lovely reviews. Hope this answered some of your questions.<p>

Review if you please.

Edited: 5/5/14


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Sarah still didn't know how it all exactly had happened. First, Toby had come home from school. She had taken him out to the park. While there, she got a text from her dad asking where she and Toby were. Then after replying, he sent another asking that she take Toby out to dinner and not come home until about seven. So they had stayed at the park until dinner time. Then she had taken Toby to his favorite place and had dinner. She had done all she could to stall for time. At about seven, they had headed home, but well there was no home, not now.

They were met with a smoldering burned out structure. Fire engines and trucks were every where. Police had barricaded the street. They had stopped her as she tried to reach the house. She could vaguely remember telling the office that had grabbed her that it was her house, and then came the news. Both her father and step-mother were dead. Now she sat in the police station beside Toby. She had told them all she could, but she was still in shock.

The officer investigating believed it was a murder suicide. But why? It didn't make any sense to her. Her father had a pre-nuptial agreement with Irene because he wanted to be sure that he wasn't taken for a ride, like almost had with her mother. She had now lost almost all of her family, only Toby was left. They had no where to go. No family. No friends. She barely had any cash on her. Where were they going to stay?

The officer came over to her. "Well, we're finished here. Do you have somewhere you can stay?"

Sarah shook her head. "No. I have barely any money on me."

The officer looked around. "Look, I'll help. I'll give you some cash so you can get a room at the motel for a few days. Hopefully by then you can get into your parents' accounts or your own." He opened his wallet and gave her a few hundred.

Sarah vaguely nodded. "Thanks."

Toby took hold of her hand. "We'll be alright, Sarah. We have each other."

Sarah fought back the tears. "We sure do."

She lead her little brother to her car and drove to the local motel. It would be home until she knew what to do next.

The little motel room wasn't much, but it was all they had. She had only gotten a single night. Sarah hoped that her friends would be able to help. Now there was nothing holding her to this world. Maybe, she and Toby could return to the Labyrinth. Maybe. Hopefully.

Sarah glanced at the sleeping child in the other bed. The television was on. The volume tuned down low. Glancing over at Toby, Sarah quietly got out of bed and walked over to the mirror above the sink. She needed to get a hold of Hoggle.

Quietly as she could she called for her friend. "Hoggle, I need you."

Slowly Hoggle's old weathered face appeared in the mirror. He looked around her and then at her. "Sarah, what's going on? Why aren't you at home?"

"Something horrible has happened. My dad and Toby's mother are dead. The house is gone. We've got nothing left, Hoggle."

Hoggle glanced around her. "Are you all right?"

"We're fine. We weren't home. The police think it was a murder suicide. I don't think that, but Hoggle, I have to do something. They might try to take Toby from me."

"What do you mean, Sarah?"

"The State may decide that I'm unfit to be his guardian. I don't have a full time job. I'm still in school. I have no idea how much money we have." Sarah held back the tears. "I can't let them take him away. Hoggle, is there any way we could come to the Underground?"

Hoggle's eyes grew wide, and then quickly back to normal. "You can, but it would be up to the High King if you could remain or not. Most Fae don't like you mortals."

"What about the High King?"

Hoggle sighed. "I don't know."

Sarah glanced back at the sleeping Toby. "I don't really have a choice. I have to do what's best for Toby."

Hoggle nodded. "All right. Get him and come through. I'm in the High King's Palace at the moment. All we have to do is get an audience with him."

Sarah nodded. "Okay, give me a moment. I have to wake him up. I can't carry him."

Sarah moved away from the mirror and made her way to the sleeping child. Gently, she began to wake him.

"Wake up, Toby. We have to go."

Toby slowly opened his eyes and looked up at his big sister. "Whaaaat's going go, Sarwah?"

"We're going somewhere. Now come on. We need to hurry." Sarah moved away and began to pack up their few belongings.

Toby slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Sarah, where are we going?"

Sarah looked up from packing. "Some place safe." Then she whispered, "I hope."

Toby nodded and quickly got his shoes on. Then he grabbed his back pack.

He glanced around him as Sarah finished up. Sarah grabbed her stuff and gestured towards the back of the room toward the mirror the sink. "Come on. We need to hurry."

Toby looked around the room as his sister moved towards the large mirror. "Sarah, the door's that way."

"I know, Toby, but we're not using the door."

Toby looked at his sister, kneeling on top of the counter. "Sarah?"

Sarah turned back to look at him. "I promise I'll explain everything once we get there, but right now you have to trust me. Okay?"

Toby walked towards his sister. "All right, but you have to explain this as soon as we get to where we're going."

"I just said I would. Now come on. We need to hurry."

Toby climbed up on the counter, too. "All right, what do I need to do?"

Sarah looked into the mirror. "Hoggle, how do we come through?"

Toby froze as an old weathered face appeared in the mirror. The face looked at him. "You just have to come through the mirror. You need to hurry."

Sarah nodded. "Okay, Toby just go through the mirror."

"Go through the mirror?"

"Just push against the mirror, Young man. The barrier will allow you through."

Toby pushed against the mirror with his hand and watched as it went beyond the mirror's surface. "Wow."

"Go on, Toby. I'll be right behind you."

Toby nodded as he crawled through the mirror. Sarah glanced around her. It had felt like something had entered the room not long after she had awakened Toby. Now it seemed to be choking out the light. Once she was sure Toby was safely on the other side, Sarah made her way into the Underground, hoping never to return to the mortal realm.

* * *

><p>So ends Chapter 3. I'm already working on Chapter 4. Thanks for the lovely reviews. I worked on trying to make this a bit longer. I type it up in double space then I turn it back into single space before I post. So I can see anything I need to change.<p>

Now review if you please. Off to work on the next chapter.

Edited: 5/14/2014


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

A dark burnt smoldering ruin was all that remained of Sarah's home. His heart had almost stopped when he had seen what remained of the house. Had she been here? He couldn't feel her energy, which made him feel a great deal better, but he could feel magick. They had tried to attack her, but instead had killed her father and step-mother. Now it seemed that young Toby would have to come. He had no family save for Sarah. Now he had no choice, but to bring Sarah to the Underground, but where was she? He would not be able to find her here. He would need to return to the Underground in order to use his magick to find her. With a heavy heart, the High King flew back into the sky towards the portal. He had to hurry. His queen's life was very much in danger now, no doubts about it. Those who opposed Sarah as High Queen had just declared war against the High King himself, not a smart thing to do.

Once he had arrived back at his castle, Jareth went in search of Hoggle. Most likely he would be the person who knew where Sarah was. He had to. If the dwarf didn't know…. He didn't wish to think of it. Already he was running plans of attack against those who had dared to attack the High Queen. They might not have harmed her, but they had killed her family. That was enough for them to be tried for treason. He just needed to discover who was involved in the attack.

Rounding the closet corner to the Royal Suite, Jareth froze in place. Standing in front of him was Hoggle with….. Sarah and Toby. All his fears disappeared, but he steeled his face to hide his emotions.

"Hogswort, what is going on here?"

Hoggle looked from his friend to the king before him. "Ahhhh."

Jareth looked at Sarah. She didn't seem harmed, but how had she gotten here? Where had she been?

Sarah moved past Hoggle, standing in front of him and Toby. "He didn't do anything wrong. I beat you. I asked for his help and he gave it."

"Then or now, Sarah?" Jareth smirked. Oh, how he had missed having her around.

"I beat you on my own." She glanced back at Hoggle. "How do we get the audience with the High King, Hoggle?"

Hoggle rung his hand in front of him. "Well, ah, you see, ah, Sarah,…."

"What Higgle is trying to say is that you are having an audience with the High King."

"You're the Goblin King."

"That is but one of my titles. And why would you need an audience with me?"

"I would like for me and Toby to stay here."

Jareth glanced at Hoggle. "Why would I allow you to remain here? Last time you were here you destroyed a bridge, almost destroyed the Goblin City, and almost destroyed the Castle Beyond The Goblin City."

"That so called bridge was nothing but a two by four. I didn't do anything to the Goblin City. That was your goblins. I only jumped. Not my fault the room decided to fall apart around me."

Jareth almost laughed; instead he placed his hands on his hips. "It all happened because of you."

"Look my father and stepmother were killed. We have no home. My only friends are here. There's nothing for us in that world anymore."

"You fought to get him back to that world once, and now you're asking to allow him to stay here."

Sarah moved to stand in front of him. "Why you glittery jack ass! I wouldn't ask if I didn't have a good reason. We can't stay there. If we do they'll take Toby away from me. Just because I don't have a full time job. I doubt there's any money. Hell, the motel room was paid for by a cop. I'm not going to beg to anyone, least of all you."

Jareth glanced at Toby. The poor boy looked very bad off. He had lost his parents, his home and now learned there was a chance that he may be separated from his sister. He then looked back at the fury in Sarah's eyes. She would fight him all over again, just to be sure Toby would be safe and with those who loved him. Of course, she had no idea that she didn't have to.

"I'll delay my judgment till another time. Hogwart, take them to some of the rooms we have prepared."

Hoggle nodded as he gentled grabbed hold of Sarah's hand. "Come on, you and Toby both need rest, Sarah."

Sarah glanced at her friend and then returned her gaze to him. "If you send us back, I have no idea what will become of either of us." She reached for Toby's hand. The boy took it and together they followed Hoggle to their already prepared rooms.

She would never need to worry about what would happen if they returned. They would never return, but for now, Sarah need not know of anything. Now that she was inside the Palace, he could protect her. Now those loyal to him would protect their queen and her brother. Sarah would have no reason to worry someone would take Toby away from her.

Jareth hoped, hell he wished, she would be as protective of their children as she was of her brother. Already, he could see her chasing them down the halls. Quickly he pushed it aside. That would come later. Right now at this moment, he had to keep her alive and reunite his kingdom. The Underground was at war. First order would be to find out who had dared to attack the house. Those who had caused the deaths of Sarah's father and step mother would pay as the law required.

He remained in the hallway until Hoggle came running up to him.

Out of breath, the dwarf looked up at him. "Well, she's here."

"I'll find out who did it, Hoggle. She will have the justice she deserves as does Toby."

"I don't doubt that, but how are you going to tell her she's not leaving?"

"I'll do it soon. At least now she can be better protected. If only I hadn't waited another day or I had gotten her sooner."

Hoggle shook his head. "They probably would have still attacked, and then they would have gotten Toby, too. Then she would blame you for everything."

Jareth smirked. "She's going to blame me for it anyway." Sighing, Jareth moved towards a wall. "I hate having to play the villain for her."

Hoggle walked over to him. "Then don't. You aren't the villain. You weren't even five years ago."

"That's what she wanted."

"She doesn't want it now nor does she need it. Just don't mention everything you know about her. She needs a friend right now, not a King. And don't mention the whole she's your wife until she looks like she could handle it. She's been through a lot today."

"I plan to give her as much time as needed." He leaned back against the wall. "I saw the house, Hoggle. I could feel the power coming from it. I'll give her what I can, but I may have to tell her sooner rather than later. It depends on what those who stand against me do."

Hoggle sighed. "I know we'll watch her."

"Those loyal to me will watch her."

"I know, but we can have spies among us."

Jareth sighed. "I know. That's what worries me."

Hoggle glanced around them. "I better go tell the others, Sarah's here. We'll stay with her as much as we can, but she'll want her privacy, too."

"I'll have someone with her most of the time. I can't allow her to be alone."

Hoggle shook his head as he began to walk away. "She's not going to be happy about any of this."

Jareth watched Hoggle walking away. "Doesn't matter now. Either she does as we request or she might end up dead… me along with her."

* * *

><p>Thanks for all of the lovely reviews. Hope this can tied you over for awhile. Sorry it took so long. Jareth chapters always take me awhile to write.<p>

So review if you please.

Edited 5/14/14


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The bird songs filtered in with the early morning sun into the room of ebony furniture and green fabrics, from pale to dark. The light green mesh that covered the large four posted bed fluttered in the breeze. Curled up under the bedding were two siblings, well half siblings, fast asleep. The eldest stirred and sat up.

Sarah looked at the beautiful room around her. She felt so out of place. Last night, she had barely looked at the room before she had fallen asleep. Why had Hoggle shown her to this room? This didn't look like a room you gave a mortal asking for permission to remain in the Underground. This, at least to her, felt like a room for Royalty.

Gently, as not to wake Toby, Sarah got out of the bed and walked over to the opened French windows. As she neared the windows and balcony beyond, Sarah gasped in shock at the view before her. It wasn't the brown dry Labyrinth that greeted her, but a land of lush greens and forest. Where the hell were they? Oh, right. Hoggle had said he was at the High King's castle last night. Turning at the sound of the handle on the door moving, Sarah watched what appeared to be a young woman open the door and enter the room.

"Good morning, M'lady. It is good to see you up."

Sarah looked at the woman with golden hair. "Aha, who are you?"

The woman quickly curtsied. "For give me, M'lady. I am Elwyn. I am to be your lady's maid." She stood up and made a face at Sarah's Aboveground clothing. "I'm here to help you dress for the day."

Sarah looked down at her comfy tank and shorts, thank goodness she had put her clean gym clothes in her bag that morning. Toby was sleeping in a shirt Hoggle had found. Sarah suspected that it belonged to a certain king. "Sorry, this all I had."

Elwyn shook her head. "I am sorry, M'lady. His majesty did tell me about your loss. I am sorry about your home and family."

"Aha, thanks." Sarah glanced over at the sleeping Toby. "What about my brother?"

Elwyn shrugged. "I don't know, M'lady. My job is to serve you, but I'll find out what I can while you take your bath. It's all prepared and waiting. I was told you would prefer to bathe alone."

Sarah nodded. "Ah, yeah I would." She looked at the multiple doors. "So where exactly is the bathroom?"

Elwyn looked quizzically at her. "Bathroom?"

"Where's the bath?"

"Oh, this way, M'lady." Elwyn walked over to one of the doors and opened it. "Follow me."

Sarah walked past her into the room and froze. The room that greeted her was beyond her belief. There was a waterfall. A real damn water fall falling into a pool of what appeared to be warmed water. The pool wasn't Olympic sized, but it was big. Marble covered almost ever surface, and there seemed to be a modern toilet tucked behind an opened door.

"Does it meet with your approval, M'lady? The King had it designed especially with you in mind."

"Why in the world would the Goblin King do this for me?" Sarah gestured to the room.

Elwyn was taken back. "Are you not the woman who solved the Labyrinth?"

"Yes, but I still don't understand."

"I must have spoke too soon. I am not the one who is to tell you. Please start your bath. I will go discover who is to help your brother and then return to help you dress."

Sarah nodded. "But knock first."

"As you wish, M'lady."

Sarah walked deeper into the room as Elwyn shut the door. Why would someone, who for as far as she knew hated(well, didn't like her very much), do this for her? Taking a quick glance around, Sarah slowly undressed and stepped into the pool. Glancing along the pool's edge, Sarah noticed three glass bottles. She swam over to them and removed the cork from one. Slowly lifting the bottle under her nose, Sarah noticed its pleasing smell of lavender and vanilla, one of her favorite scents. She then noticed the labels on the bottles, beautifully hand written. The one in her hands was apparently soap. She read the labels on the other bottles and realized that one was shampoo and the other was conditioner. Beside the bottles was a wash cloth, soft as cashmere. So Sarah poured some of the lavender scented soap onto the cloth after wetting in the pool first, and began to wash. Then she washed her hair with the equally lovely scented shampoo and conditioner. At some point lounge had appeared with both a big fluffy towel and robe laying on it.

Quickly glancing around her, Sarah quickly got out of the pool and put on the robe and wrapped her hair up in the towel. Glancing around again, she made her way to the toilet.

After a few minutes, Sarah walked back into the bedroom. She glanced at the bed and froze in terror.

"Toby? TOBY!"

Elwyn came into view. "He is with His Majesty, M'lady. They are preparing for breakfast, which we need to hurry for. I have already chosen a morning dress for you. If you would come this way."

Sarah looked at the maid. "Why is my brother with the Goblin King?"

Elwyn shrugged. "I have no idea, M'lady, but come, we must hurry."

Sarah walked over to Elwyn. "How exactly are we going to do this?"

Elwyn looked at her. "I will. I assume that you have never worn a gown?"

"Not for a long time and never with a corset."

Elwyn nodded. "Well, I won't tie it too tightly, but you will have to wear one."

Sarah sighed. "All right."

"Good. Now we need to get your undergarments on." Elwyn held a sheath out towards her. "His Majesty warn me you might be very modest, so you can put this on behind the screen. He also mentioned that he would see about having the seamstress learning to make the undergarments you are used to wearing."

Sarah took what to her looked like a nightgown and went behind the screen. Thank Goodness, she might have what she was used to, well at least to a point. Also, it had been a good idea to place her bag behind the screen. She quickly slipped on a spare pair of undies and then the sheath.

"Are you ready, M'lady?"

"Yeah." Sarah glanced down at herself.

"Now, come back out. So that I can put your corset on."

Sarah walked out and stood in front of Elwyn, as she nodded in approval.

"Now, I am not going to tie this too tight. You need to get used to wearing one." Elwyn picked up, to Sarah what looked like a torture device, off the vanity and wrapped it around Sarah's waist. Within a few minutes, Sarah was tied into the corset and wear a light green dressed made from a light fabric.

Sarah sat at the vanity and brushed her hair. Elwyn had not taken offense when she had asked to do her own hair. With a quick brush and some pins, Sarah pulled her hair off of her face.

Elwyn nodded in approval. "You look lovely, M'lady."

"Thanks." Sarah stood up, unsteady in her new heels. "So where do I go for breakfast?"

"Follow me, M'lady." Elwyn walked over to a door on the far side of the room. She opened it to reveal a sitting room.

Sarah followed behind her out of the sitting room and into a large corridor. Then down several flights of stairs and more corridors, making the Labyrinth look easier and easier by comparison. Finally after what to Sarah seemed hours, Elwyn stopped.

"Here we are. His Majesty and your brother should be within waiting for you, M'lady." Elwyn opened the door. "I will see you later, M'lady."

Taking a deep breath, Sarah walked forward into what she assumed was the dining hall. Once she was past the threshold, the door shut gently behind her.

The room wasn't as massive as she had though it would be. It was large, but it felt so intimate, draped in shades of blue and cream. One side of the room was lined with French windows and on the opposite wall was a large fireplace. It felt homey.

Toby sat near the head of the table where the Goblin King sat. She just couldn't think of him as anything else. The two seemed to be in a deep conversation because it took the click of the door shutting to silence them.

Toby looked up and smiled. "Sarah!" He got out of his chair, rushed down to his sister, and gave her a big hug. "What took you so long? I'm starving, and the King said that we couldn't eat till you got here." Toby pouted.

With her attention solely on Toby, Sarah didn't hear the other chair move back nor the sound of boot heals hitting the wood floor coming closer to her and Toby.

"Toby, I explained that ladies take quite awhile to get dressed."

Sarah looked up from her brother and at the Goblin King. She then noticed that Toby was dressed like a mini Goblin King.

Glaring at the Goblin King, Sarah spoke to Toby. "Have you been having fun?"

Toby almost jumped. "Yeah. I had to take a bath, but the King did some magic tricks. It was really cool, Sarah."

"Oh, I bet it was."

"I currently have no one to watch and help him like I do for you, Sarah. So I merely volunteered." He looked so smug.

Toby looked from his sister to the King. "Come on. We can finally eat."

Sarah turned her gaze to her brother, missing the Goblin King's smirk. "Lead the way, Tobes."

Toby took hold of his sister's hand and began to pull her towards the head of the table. "Come on, Sarah."

Sarah allowed him to puller along, not noticing, yet again, that the Goblin King was walking back to his seat. "I'm coming, Tobes. Slow down."

Toby stopped beside his chair. "I'm hungry and you take too long." He let go of her hand and hopped into his seat.

Sarah glanced at the table and noticed that there were only three places set. Toby and hers were side by side, with the Goblin King's at the head of the table. She was paying so much attention to the table, that she didn't notice the Goblin King had moved behind her and had pulled out her chair. Sarah turned to face him.

"Allow me, Sarah."

Oh, she wanted to punch him in his oh so smug kingly face, but she couldn't exactly do that with Toby sitting there. So instead she sat down and said, "Thank you."

The Goblin King returned to his seat, after pushing her chair. After sitting down, he made a crystal sphere and tossed it into the air. It exploded into glitter and fell down on to the table. As it settle, food appeared.

Toby clapped his hands and smiled. "That's so cool."

The Goblin King looked over the food and nodded in approval. He then looked over at the siblings. "I know the two of you must be hungry, so please begin."

* * *

><p>So sorry, this took me so long to update. I guess I can call it my laptop, isn't working. So I've been handwriting this chapter, a bit at a time. So I'm back to using the family computer in the living room. Thanks for all of the lovely reviews.<p>

I will be going back and editing. I've got it on paper, just need to copy it from the site and redo it. All my saves are on the laptop.

So review if you please.

Edited 5/14/14


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

There had been no threats for the last month. It seemed word had not gotten out to the lesser monarchs about Sarah being in the Underground. So far none had attacked the High King out right, but he knew it would happen soon. Armies were massing on the borders. Oh, none of the lesser monarchs were acting as if they didn't have armies ready to attack, of course.

Jareth sighed. Sarah would not know the cause of the war, if he could help it, at least for now. She had not seemed to show any feelings except, fear for Toby. What if she never realized how much he cared for her? Did she have any feelings for him? Damn it, Sarah show something. Did she hate him? If only he knew. He walked over to the windows in his study and looked down at the gardens below.

Outside, Sarah was chasing after Toby on the lush green grass, while her friends watched from a distance. None of them could reveal her feelings or thoughts about him. But there had to be something. The Labyrinth would not have allowed her to win if there had not been or was no hope. She needed time that he could not really give her. Their marriage needed to become official soon. Once she was official declared the High Queen, Sarah would have more protection. To attack the High Queen was second only to attacking the High King. Sarah had to know what she had really won.

He watched her to so carefree. Already he could see the magic of the Underground working on the siblings. Soon both would be as Fae as someone born in the Underground. Then those who would dare commit treason against the High King had no real reason to continue on. Truth was they never did have a reason, but they did not think so.

Walking away from the window, Jareth glanced at the portrait above the mantel of his late parents. If only he could hear some advice from his father. He had heard what some called him. Half breed was his favorite, only because his mother had been an elf. Fae and elf were mostly the same, but Elves were more in tuned to nature and not as vain as Fae. He had never hated his mother's blood. In fact, in some ways he felt more Elf than Fae. He was not as vain as most Fae and being more in tuned with his lands helped with his rule. In fact, the Underground had never been as lush nor as beautiful before.

A knock came at his door.

"Enter."

The door opened and in walked a man with darker blonde hair and whom seemed to be of the same age as Jareth.

"So she's actually here?"

"Come in, Julian."

King Julian of the Mystic Kingdom walked in and shut the door. "So is it true? Your wife is here?"

Sighing, Jareth walked over to his chair and sat down. He glared slightly at his best friend. "Yes, Sarah's here."

"So it is true that her home was attacked and destroyed? Her parents killed?"

"Yes, Sarah and Toby have loss their father and Toby his mother."

"The boy's here, too?" Julian sat down across from him.

"He's only guardian is his sister."

"How soon with your marriage become official?"

"I don't know. Sarah still knows nothing of it."

"Why not?"

"I've been allowing them time to mourn. Tomorrow she's going to begin ethic classes. I plan to teach Toby, myself."

"Jareth, we don't have time for it. I sincerely wish we did. You need to make your marriage official, the sooner the better. Both she and her brother will be safer."

"I know, but I also know Sarah where you don't."

"True, but once she knows everything she'll understand."

"Julian, she won't take it well. There is a better chance of her hating me. I'm willing to try and allow her to get to know the real me and not how I acted to her five years ago."

"Well, that's a good idea, but you don't really have the time to do it."

"Any word from our allies?"

Julian laughed. "Just like you to change the subject, and no, I haven't."

"We need to begin gathering our troops. Their armies stand outside the Summer Lands. I can feel the conflict of magic at the borders."

"I believe they are also gathering along my borders as well."

"There is no cause for this. Sarah did as was required by the law. She had no help from me."

"I know, but few have never gotten over the so called scandal of your parents."

Jareth sighed. "I wish they would realize I am not a taint on the High family."

"We know that for the most part the Elves support you, and it is mostly the Fae who are standing against you."

"The Elves never thought of me as a taint." Jareth laughed, "they treat me better than the Fae, because of my mix blood."

Julian nodded. "I maybe Fae, but I've always like the Elves more."

"I'll be sure to tell Vivienne about that."

"Oh, I am sure you will. So will you and Vivienne come to dinner to night? I need to ask if Vivienne would be willing to teach Sarah."

"I am sure he would I will ask her when I get home."

Jareth nodded. "Good."

Julian glanced around. "So where is the lovely Sarah?"

"In the gardens with her brother and friends."

"So I won't meet her until tonight?"

"Yes, you'll meet her tonight, but remember that Toby will also be dining with us."

"All right. So do you need me for anything else?"

"Julian."

"What? I need to tell my wife that the High King wishes for is to dine with him and his family."

Jareth shook his head. "Go on."

Julian stand up and nodded to his King. "Until tonight, Your Majesty." Well, he had better get word to Sarah and Elwyn that they would have guests for dinner.

Sorry it has taken this long to get this up. I know it's short. Chapter 7 is written, but not typed. The only reason this is typed is that I got sick last night, and I'm taking easy.

So review if you please.

Edited 10/5/12

I changed the time and gave Sarah a bit more time in the Underground. I will continue with the change in later chapters.

Re-edited 5/14/14


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Sarah looked at herself in the full length mirror placed beside the vanity. Elwyn had piled her hair up on the top of her head, and put what looked like emeralds and diamonds in her ears. Apparently, there was going to be guests at dinner. So she was dressing much nicer than she had been. Who else was going to be in that room?

Taking a quick glance around the room, Sarah sat down on the stool of the vanity. She looked into her reflection in the mirror above it. The Goblin King hadn't acted at all like he had five years ago. Every time she had seem him in the last month, he had been polite and actually nice, but she wished he would explain the war. Didn't she have a right to know what exactly was going on? She wanted to know because she was worried about Toby's safety. Toby had to be safe. Nothing else really mattered to her, not even her own safety. She had brought him here to be safe, but it felt like she had hopped out of the skillet and into the fire.

Taking a deep breath, Sarah steeled herself. She didn't want to act improperly, but she had know idea how to act here. It seemed table manners were the same, which was good. Hopefully, there wouldn't be too much more she would need to learn.

Sarah stood up and took another deep breath. Slowly, she turned to face Elwyn, whom stood in the door way, which lead out into the sitting room. "I'm ready as I'll ever be."

Elwyn nodded. "You will do fine, M'lady. The King has only invited some of his closest friends to dine tonight. No need to worry."

The people the Goblin King had her eating with were his friends! Why in the hell would he want her to dine with his friends? It just didn't make any sense. Also, why was she being treated like Belle? All the servants called her M'lady. Sarah understood that as the Champion of the Labyrinth, she was apparently important, but she felt like a princess. The dresses, gowns, shoes, and jewels. She was dressed more as a princess than what she planned to live as. Hopefully, they would be allowed to stay and the war would go well. All she hoped for was a small cottage. That was all she and Toby needed.

Sarah walked over to Elwyn. "Lead the way."

Elwyn gestured towards the sitting room. "Follow me, M'lady."

Sarah sat beside Toby, who sat to the right of the Goblin King, at the dining table. The King's friends sat across from them on his left. She couldn't help but like them. King Julian and Queen Vivienne, his wife, seemed to be a mostly carefree couple. How could they be friends with the Goblin King?

Glancing at said king, Sarah tired to pay attention to her excited brother's reactions. Toby seemed to be having a great time. He hadn't brought up what had happened with their home and his parents. If one didn't know the cause of them being here, one might think, Toby was a happy normal six year old.

She had stayed quiet for most of the meal. Toby couldn't seem to stop asking questions.

"You can do magic! That's AWESOME!"

Sarah only nodded and smiled. She was still worried about him. This couldn't be normal.

Vivienne looked over at her. "Sarah, Jareth's asked me to teach you the proper way for a lady to act. So what time tomorrow would be good time for you?"

Sarah thought for a moment. "Any time really."

Vivienne nodded and glanced at the Goblin King. "So I see." She looked back at Sarah. "How about tomorrow at noon? You can spend the morning with Toby and your friends."

The Goblin King nodded in approval. "That will do, but try to have the lessons over at two. She does deserve some time to herself. Don't you think so, Vivienne?"

Vivienne shook her head. "Jareth, you are not fooling me."

The Goblin King laughed, actually laughed. "Vivienne, I do my best."

Vivienne smiled at Sarah. "Don't let him fool you, Sarah. Jareth may be the High King, but he's like everyone else."

The Goblin King stopped laughing and looked at Vivienne. "Vivienne."

Vivienne smiled sweetly at him. "Oh, get over it, Jareth. No harm done." she then winked at Sarah.

Sarah smiled. Maybe he would allow them to stay. She glanced over at Toby. "You okay?"

Toby nodded. "Just sleepy." He yawned as he lifted a fork covered in chocolate cake towards his mouth."

The Goblin King set his napkin down beside his plate. "I think we should allow Sarah to take Toby up to bed. Then the four of us can meet in my study to talk."

Sarah glanced at Toby. "Actually, I might turn in, too."

Vivienne shook her head. "Oh, no you don't. First lesson, Sarah, the hostess remains with her guests until they leave."

"I'm not the hostess. I'm only a guest." What was going on here? Sarah glared at the Goblin King.

He looked at Vivienne. "It is a good lesson, but Sarah is right. She's only a guest, Vivienne."

Vivienne looked from Sarah to the Goblin King. "Forgive me, Jareth."

He nodded. "No harm done, Vivienne." He then looked at Sarah. "Do you need any help getting Toby up to bed, Sarah?"

Sarah glanced at the almost asleep Toby and then looked at the Goblin King. "It would be appreciated."

The Goblin King pushed his chair away from the table. He glanced at Julian and Vivienne. "Would the two of you wait for me in my study? I shouldn't be long."

Julian nodded. "Take all the time you need."

Standing up, the Goblin King nodded. He then gently lifted the almost sleeping child into his arms. Sarah pushed back her chair and stood as well. Why was he being so nice? Even if he had refused to explain the War, the Goblin King hadn't acted like he had five years ago.

Sarah continued to think about it as she followed the Goblin King up to her and Toby's room. When they reached the door, it opened inward, without either of them touching it. Walking ahead of the Goblin King, Sarah tired not to let any of the magical lighting candles spook her as she past. Once they entered the bedroom, Sarah quickly made her way to the bed. Pulling down one side of the cover, Sarah glanced over her shoulder at the sleeping Toby in the Goblin King's arms. Something felt so right about the image of the Goblin King holding a sleeping child. Well, duh. He took wish away children, but it stirred something in Sarah; something she didn't need at the moment. Shaking her head slightly, she moved from the bed.

"He'll have to stay in what he's wearing. I don't know where what he slept in last night is."

Gently, the Goblin King laid Toby down. He slowly moved away slightly. Then turned to face Sarah. "Don't worry about it, Sarah." Waving a hand over Toby, he changed the little boy's evening attire into a large shirt like the night before." "See nothing to fret over. I'll be sure that he has something better for tomorrow night." He turned back to Toby and pulled the covers up over him. Once Toby was tucked in, he moved to Sarah's side. Quietly, he whispered. "I really wish you would join us in my study. We may be technically older than you, but you need to spend time with someone over the age of six. Toby will be fine for awhile."

Taking a slight step back, Sarah glanced over at the vanity. "It's late."

The Goblin King reached for her hand. "Sarah, it's not that late."

"You probably reordered time." Sarah pulled her hand away.

He sighed. "I haven't, Sarah."

"Doesn't matter. I need the sleep. I didn't get much last night."

Nodding, the Goblin King glanced at the window. "Forgive me, Sarah. Good night, I'll see you in the morning." He bowed slightly and then walked out of the room.

Sarah stood looking at the door he had exited as Elwyn walked in.

"Shall I help you ready for bed, M'lady?"

Sarah nodded. "Yes, please."

Why had he looked so crestfallen? So sad, it almost looked like the face he had when she had said the line to win. What was going on? She needed to find out. NOW.

* * *

><p>I'm so sorry I haven't updated this. But here is Chapter 7. I'll try to get Chapter 8 written as soon as I can. Somethings have happened since the last update. I got hired at the local Kmart, the only problem is that I've been waiting for weeks to start. Hope the manger hasn't changed her mind.<p>

You can blame WoW for me not getting this up, but my subscription is ending very soon.

As always thanks for the lovely reviews.

Review if you please.

CL

Edited on 8/3/12

Replies to Reviews. (I only reply to a review in an AN if it's someone who does not have an account.)

UniqueFantasiser – I wish you had logged in. It would have made it simpler. I thought it was chest fallen. Opps. My bad. Also, the truth is I was in such a hurry to get this up and out to all, that if the spell checker didn't get it I didn't notice it. I've also come to understand I'm not perfect, but I do my best. About the other part of your review, I admit that at times I do draw on others' works, but the horrible thing is at times I can't remember the stories title. But I will admit that some of the beginning, was from a story by LattleLady, she has yet to finish it. I would like to think that some of my original ideas have inspired someone to write something, but yeah it can get a bit disorienting if we all write the same thing. I am working to try and make this something different than The Return of The Princess.

Edited 10/5/12

I edited it very little to go with the new timeline of Sarah and Toby having been in the Underground a month now.

Re-edited 5/14/14


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Jareth sat in the darkened room with only the warm, dim light of the fire for company. Julian and Vivienne had gone home hours ago, but he still sat awake; an empty shot in his hand. Far from drunk, Jareth leaned forward and placed the glass beside the decanter.

More than likely, Sarah was sound asleep in the next room. Another night on the sofa instead of a warm bed, his bed, but fairly soon he could hope to be in it again. After all he could only be a gentlemen for so much longer, but for it to be maybe somewhat easier, he just had to tell Sarah what she had really won five mortal years ago.

But Sarah was not the only thing keeping him up. He had received news. News that was far from the best. This war was more than just the refusing of Sarah as High Queen, but also of his rule. They dared to attack the Heart of the Underground, the Labyrinth. Dark magic was beginning to surround the land. The Goblins and the creatures of the Labyrinth had sent frantic word to their king, but there is little Jareth can do. He needs Sarah to stop and protect all that the Labyrinth is. If those fools attacked the Labyrinth's heart, the Underground would crumble.

Now there was no time to wait and give Sarah time. Her and Toby's safety came first. So now she must be told and their marriage had to be officiated as quickly as possible. Sighing, he stood up and walked to the door that separated him from her. Having already reordered time to allow Sarah to get more sleep, he could only wait. Turning back towards the sofa, he ran a hand through his hair. Today would not be fun.

XOXOX

The afternoon sun filtered into the Royal Library. Sitting in a rather comfy arm chair, Sarah nodded as Vivienne walked before her.

"Hmm, where to begin? You seem to have the basic of table etiquette. Were what you used last night normal behavior at a dinner table in your world?" Vivienne stopped and looked at her.

"Not really anymore."

"Well, you did fine. I also noticed that you followed our lead about things if you didn't know, which was a good idea." Vivienne thought for a moment. "I know, we'll begin at curtseying."

Sarah rose from the chair. "I already know how to do that." Sarah demonstrated for her.

Vivienne smiled. "Well, that's another thing down. I guess I just need to explain how a proper hostess behaves." Vivienne gestured to the chair, "sit back down, and I'll join you." Vivienne sat in the chair opposite her. "As I said before, a hostess remains with her guests until they retire or depart."

Sarah smiled and nodded. "I think I've got that."

Vivienne smiled. "Most won't be as nice as I nor Julian. Now let me see, what else is there?"

Sudden a knock came at the closed doors. Vivienne glanced at Sarah.

"Who could that be?" Vivienne stood up and walked over to the door. Turning the handle she cracked opened the door. "Jareth! What are you doing here? You know that Sarah's having her lessons." Vivienne opened the door more.

Jareth walked in and bowed slightly to Vivienne. "I'm sorry, Vivienne, but I need to talk to Sarah."

"Ah." Vivienne nodded and glanced back at Sarah. "We'll cut it short today. I'll think of what I can for tomorrow."

Sarah smiled. "Well, then see you tomorrow."

Vivienne nodded. "Till then." Glancing at Jareth quickly, she walked out the door, which Jareth shut behind her.

What was going on? Why would he call a lesson he recommended short? Sarah started to stand up.

"You might want to sit for this, Sarah." He walked over and stood behind the chair that Vivienne had just left.

Refusing to meet her eyes and looking out the window, Jareth sighed. "Remember me mentioning the coming war?"

"And you said you wouldn't tell me anything."

Slowly he looked at her. "I don't have a choice anymore."

"What's going on?"

"Do you remember what happened five years ago?"

"Yeah, I saved Toby and ran the Labyrinth."

"But you won something else."

"What could I have won besides Toby?"

"Ah," he looked away from her again, "me in a way."

Eyes growing wide, Sarah gripped the arms of the chair. "Come again? I did not just hear that."

"When you solved the Labyrinth, you proved yourself as an equal to me, and by the Ancient Law, you are my wife, at least in name only at the moment."

"What law? I want proof."

"The war should be proof enough. Part of the reason is that there are some Fae who are refusing to accept you even though you past the Labyrinth's test. There are other reasons, but those aren't important and can't be helped."

"Wait so when I solved the Labyrinth, I won you like a prize?"

"In a way."

"That's just wrong."

Jareth almost chuckled. "Think how I feel. I knew I had been sent to the Goblin Kingdom to find my bride, but didn't know of the Law. I didn't find out about it till after you were safely home."

"I don't believe any of this."

Sighing, Jareth walked over to a shelf and pulled out a book. "Well, here it is for yourself." He turned to face and then began to walk to her. "You can read if for your self, but the longer you take to understand and agree to this, the worse things will get. I need you to help protect the Labyrinth."

Taking the book from him, Sarah looked up at him. "What do you mean you need my help to protect the Labyrinth?"

"Someone is daring to attack the Underground's heart, and I can't protect it alone. I need you and the powers I gave you."

"Powers?"

Jareth smiled slightly. "Don't tell me you forgot the beginning, Sarah. 'What no one knew was that...'"

Sarah shook her head quickly. "That's not true. I made it up."

"No it's in that little red book. But we will not go there just yet. If we don't protect the Labyrinth then the Underground will be destroyed. Very few know this."

Sarah opened the book and as clear as could be in neat text was exactly what he just said. "How in the hell did it just show it when I just opened it randomly?"

"It's a magic book. It knew what you wanted to see, and it showed you. The book with the law inside is actually in the Library at the Castle Beyond the Goblin City."

"So I could use to read any book I want?"

Jareth shook his head. "No, only books in my private Libraries. Sarah, this is serious."

Sarah looked from the book to him. "I get that, but I want more information here. Cause this all just sounds like something you made up."

"Ask your friends, Sarah. Higgle and Sir Didymus know about the Law. I've had them watching you. I hate to tell you, but I fear the attack on your home was because of the Law."

Sarah closed the book and clinched her teeth. "You mean that my home was destroyed, Toby lost his parents because of some law, which I still don't believe in completely?"

"Unfortunately, yes. I promise when I discover those who were involved they will be punished. In all ways, you are already the High Queen. To attack you or your family is punishable by death."

"So how do you plan to find them?"

"We have to wait for them to make a move. I don't know who all stand against us."

"Can't I just refuse?"

"No, Sarah. You can't."

"You mean you won't let me."

"No, it's written in the law, but they will try to kill you. You are still mortal. Toby is becoming Fae faster than I thought. You are fighting it, which I am not that surprised about."

"WHAT?"

Jareth sat in the chair opposite her. "Relax, Sarah. It's normal. Besides the High Queen needs to be immortal."

"So I don't really have a choice in any of this?"

"For the most part, no, but I'm willing to allow you to have a choice in what I can." He gestured to the book. "Go on read up on the Law. Just say my name when you're ready to talk about it." Standing up, he glanced at the door. "I'll keep Toby out of your hair, while you read. If you don't call me by dinner, I'll see you then." He bowed slightly and then left her to the book.

Sarah had a lot of reading to do, while not thinking about "what no one knew."

* * *

><p>Sorry for the delay. I'm still getting used to work. Also, about two weeks ago I hit my head on the bottom of the freezer handle. It still hurts. So I'm resting as much as possible on my days off. I've been to the doctor and no concussion. She just have me a prescription for prescription strength Aleve. I'm not really taking it. I'm mostly doing topical creams and aspirin.<p>

Please forgive any typos. I'm writing this mostly at night in the dark after work. I did my best.

So thanks for the reviews for the last chapter. And review if you please.

Edited 1/19/13

Re-edited 5/14/14


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The late afternoon sun filtered into the room. Sitting in an arm chair near the opened French windows, Sarah looked at the offending book in her hands. Everything was true. Every damn word was true. He hadn't been lying to her. The Goblin King had not been lying to her. She had done as he suggested and asked Sir Didymus and Hoggle about this "law," and they both said the same thing. The same damn thing. By all the laws of the Underground, she was the Lady of the Labyrinth, Goblin Queen, and High Queen. She was his wife. SHE WAS HIS WIFE. And she had no say in any of it. Hell, it took a lot for her not to think about "what no one knew." She so didn't want to think about that. Just the thought that it might actually be true, no stop.

Sarah shook her head as tears began to fall. This could not be happening. There had to be a way out, but no, she had read the entire book. There was no way around it. The marriage had to be made official, which Sarah really worried over what exactly that meant. But what hurt her the most was that people were being put in danger because of her. This entire war was because she had to save Toby, no matter what he tired to tell her. It was her fault.

She closed the book and raised it to throw it against a wall, but what use would that be. The Law was still there. It wouldn't go away just because she threw the book.

A knock came at the door. Sarah stood up, wiped her eyes, and tossed the book into the chair and walked over to the door, but before she reached it, the door opened. She barely registered that it was Jareth before she started crying again.

Jareth quickly walked in and shut the door behind him. "Sarah, what's wrong?" Moving towards her slowly, he glanced around the room.

Sarah stepped back and tired to stop crying but only succeed in giving herself the hiccups. "It's all my fault." Of course, that wasn't what it came out as. It was more like "It's hic all hic my hic fault." (I'm not going to do this for all her lines so just imagine she's doing it after every word or in some words, what ever seems funnier to you.)

Jareth looked at the book in the chair then back at her. "Sarah, it's not your fault."

"If I hadn't wished Toby away, none of this would be happening."

Jareth sighed and smiled weakly at her. "Sarah, even if you hadn't wished him away, you would have still been made Queen."

"If I never wished him away, then you and I wouldn't be forced into this."

"Sarah, I'm not being forced."

"Oh, yes you are. That damn law says so."

"Sarah, answer me this. "What no one knew"?"

Sarah looked at the floor and mumbled, where he couldn't hear her.

"Sarah, I can't hear you." He almost smirked.

She raised her head and gave him that look. The look he wanted to see. He'd been waiting to see. The look that she gave him that showed just how determined she could be. "What no one knew was that the King of the Goblins had fallen in love with the girl and had given her certain powers."

He began to walk around her, very much like at the end of her run. "So how is this your fault, when it all started with me?"

She glared at him as he stopped in front of her. "How dare you?"

He smirked at her. "How dare I? Sarah, it's the truth. I gave you the powers. You might have wished it, but I gave you the means to make your wishes come true."

Sarah continued to glare and hiccup every once in awhile.

Jareth made a gesture with his hand and a glass of water appeared. "Here try this." He held out the glass to her.

Reluctantly, she took it. "Thanks." Sarah held her nose and gulped down as much as she could. Then held the glass as she removed her hand from her nose. "I think that worked."

"Doesn't it always for you." Sighing, Jareth walked over to the chair and picked up the book. "Sarah, this was not yours or mine fault. The truth is it doesn't matter. It's the Law. I have to obey it."

Sarah held her head up high. "So what do we do now?"

He gestured with his hand and the glass disappeared. "We have to officiate the marriage, Sarah."

"Please tell me that we don't have to have..."

Smiling, Jareth shook his head slightly. "No, we don't. We just have to have a wedding, but it need not be elaborate. It can just be us, Toby, Julian, and Vivienne."

Sarah shook her head. "This is just too much."

"Sarah, I can only give you so much time. I need your help to protect the Labyrinth."

She wanted to run. Run as far as she could. "Why does this always happen to me?"

"Because you are special."

"I'm just an ordinary girl."

Slowly he walked towards her. "You are not an ordinary girl." He flicked his wrist and a familiar crystal orb appear in his hand. "Remember this?"

Sarah looked at the crystal orb. "Why did you bring that here?"

"Now, what did I say five years ago? Oh yes. This isn't a gift for an ordinary girl, and it isn't. It's yours."

"And you said it was a my dreams, but I don't see what it has to do with now."

"Because, Sarah, they were never just your dreams." He held the crystal orb out to her. "They were our dreams."

Sarah placed her hands on her hips, refusing to touch the crystal orb. "Care to explain that?"

Sighing, Jareth retracted his hand. "It's simple, Sarah. We both want the same things."

"And what to do we both want?"

He smirked at her. "Sarah."

"I asked."

"I doubt very much you would wish to discuss this with Toby in the door."

Sarah turned and there standing in the now opened door way, was Toby with Hoggle.

Jareth bowed slightly. "We'll have dinner alone tonight, Sarah. Then we can talk more." He walked to the door and turned back to her just as he walked past Toby and Hoggle. "Till then, Sarah."

Hoggle stood wide mouth as his king walked past. Toby rushed toward his sister.

"What was that about?"

Sarah forced a smile at him. "Nothing, Toby"

Hoggle shook his head and looked at Sarah. "What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything. We were discussing you know what."

"Ah." Hoggle nodded. "Well, guess I'll keep him company while you and his royal pain eat dinner."

"Hoggle, I thought you said you liked him."

"I do, but doesn't mean I don't make fun of him. Besides I'm not afaird of him. I have you on my side." Hoggle smiled.

Sarah shook her head. Well, she would have to figure this all out tonight at dinner. They had to come to an understanding. Toby's safety came first. But could he really love her or was that a trick? Why couldn't it be easy?

* * *

><p>Thanks for the reviews and well wishes. The last chapter was meant to be more Jareth, but I wanted to reveal it all in Sarah's point of view.<p>

I know I didn't write the conversation between Sarah and Jareth in the last chapter very well. I hope that I did better in this chapter. I'm doing this in the early morning hours mostly, just before I go to sleep. Also, I'm still recovering. I'm still having some pain, but it's mild. It does come and go.

I know that I'm taking a while to update, but bare with me. But here is some bad news. I'm going to work on one of my other stories for a bit now. Most likely my Power Rangers story. I need to reread it and decide where I'm going with it. I will come back here. Now some bad news. For the last few years, I've done a story for Halloween. Well, my lovely readers, I can't see me being able to do one this year. I'm still not sure about Thanksgiving or Christmas at this point.

Review if you please.

Also, could someone make me an image to use for a cover for my stories. I'm asking cause well all I can come with hasn't turned out so well, and it doesn't seem right to have the image that is there now for this story.

Edited 5/14/14


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

The skirts of the lovely gown that could have adorn Belle, but in a pale green, rustled as Sarah paced in front of the vanity. "What no one knew." That monologue was haunting her. There was no way that it was true. He couldn't be in love with her. He just couldn't be. It just could not be true. No, he just had given her the powers, but no why would he just give her powers? This was just too, well, too much. Could he love her? Really love her? Or was this just him trying to play a cruel trick on her? Stopping, Sarah glanced into the mirror. She had realized that she loved him not long after her run in the Labyrinth, but the thought of him actually loving her in return just seem so far from her grasp.

Elwyn moved from the turned down bed. "M'lady, what's the matter? You've been pacing since I finished helping you dress."

Sarah shook her head. "It's nothing. I'm just thinking."

"Oh, well, His Majesty should be arriving soon. Will you need me when you return?"

Sarah nodded. "Yeah, I don't think I could get out of this thing on my own."

Elwyn nodded. "Very well. I shall wait around for your return."

Sighing, Sarah moved towards the sitting room. "Where is he?"

"His Majesty isn't late. You began to dress rather early, M'lady."

Sarah glanced back at Elwyn. "I know, but I hate the waiting."

Elwyn almost laughed, but stopped herself. "M'lady, His Majesty will arrive soon. I am sure."

Sarah turned towards her. "I'm just nervous, I guess."

Elwyn glanced around her. "He's told you hasn't he? About you being High Queen?"

"So it seems I'm the only one who didn't know?"

Elwyn moved towards her. "Forgive me, M'lady, but he's the High King. As of yet you have not been crowned High Queen. At the moment, he out ranks you. I was told not to tell you anything, no matter how much I wished to."

"It's all right, Elwyn."

Elwyn wrung her hands in front of her and hung her head. "I'm truly sorry, M'lady."

Sarah walked towards her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "He wanted to allow time for me to settle and grieve for my family."

Elwyn raised her head, tears starting to fall down her face. "He will make sure they pay for what happened to your family, not just because it's the Law. That's just how he has always been."

"How long have you known him?"

Elwyn smiled. "We're about the same age. My family has been serving the High royal family for well, almost forever. He's very much like his father. He won't allow anyone to mistreat you just because they believe that you are inferior to them."

"Because I'm mortal?"

Elwyn nodded. "His father, King Jaren, was much the same. Woe to anyone who would dare show disrespect to Queen Siofra."

"Why would anyone show disrespect to the High Queen?"

Elwyn almost hung her head. "Queen Siofra was an elf. Fae look down on Elves, but we are quintessentially the same race."

"Seems like there is racism every where."

"I wish it weren't so. Queen Siofra was a kind a gentle soul. She balanced King Jaren very well."

"Ah, Elwyn, I thought you all were immortal?"

"We are to a point. Oh, you're asking why King Jareth is now the High King. We do die but we have very long life spans compared to those of your kind. It's been at least a thousand years since King Jaren and Queen Siofra pasted."

"That's really not long here isn't it?"

"Yes, but King Jareth has continued with what his father and mother began."

Finally, a knock came at the door.

"Well, there he is, M'lady. I'll go greet him." Elwyn curtsied quickly and went to the outer door.

Not too much later, Elwyn returned. "Well, it's His Majesty. I do hope you enjoy yourself. You need to smile more, M'lady."

Sarah sighed. "I'll try to do that."

"I know it's hard, but you will over come this."

"Thanks, Elwyn."

"I do my best, M'lady. Now come, we must not leave the King waiting for long." Elwyn gestured towards the outer door.

Nodding, Sarah walked towards the outer door beyond the sitting room. Turning her head back just as she entered the next room, Sarah smiled slightly. "Wish me luck."

Elwyn smiled in return. "Good luck, M'lady."

Turning her head back, Sarah continued on to the outer door. "Well, come on feet."

* * *

><p>I know that I said I was going to go work on my Power Rangers story, but guess who wouldn't leave in all his Kingly tight pantness. So I wrote this chapter. Starting to feel a bit better, but still trying to take it easy when I can. Then yesterday (Sept. 28, 2012), when I was finishing my makeup for work, the mirror I used to hang on the back of my door, but can't cause one of the hangers broke, that had leaning against the side of my bed fell forward and well guess it. It hit my head on the left side towards the back. I did have a slightly bad headache, but I also think it could have been stress and the fact I was moving my head a lot earlier while trying to blow dry my hair straight, it didn't really work for me. I'm still watching it and resting and relaxing when I can. It's 3 something in the morning as I get ready to update this for you all.<p>

I don't know when I'll update again. I've actually had this, what you read, for a while. I couldn't decide to continue on or just end. Well, since you're seeing it, then I just decided to end the chapter here. I'll start to work on the next one as soon as I can.

Thanks for all the lovely reviews.

And always review if you please.

CL

Edited 5/14/14


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Why hadn't she said anything? Dinner was almost over and she had barely spoken a full sentence. She sat to his right with her head bent down looking at the plate before her. Glancing at her once again, from his seat at the head of the table, Jareth noticed she was just really moving the food around on her plate.

"Sarah, you need to eat."

She raised her head and looked at him. "I'm not that hungry."

Sighing, he reached for her hand and gently held it in his. "Sarah, I know it has not been an easy month, and now I have added more to your shoulders."

Sarah set her fork down and turned in her chair to look at him better. "I appreciate all you have done, including waiting to tell about "The Law," but I am worried about Toby's safety because of it."

"I've told you to attack your family merits death."

"That didn't stop them from killing his parents, Goblin King."

Squeezing her hand, Jareth moved his chair so he was closer to her. Damn, why had he insisted that they dine in the Royal Dinning Room? He should have done something a bit more intimate, but he didn't want to scare her. "Sarah, Toby is protected don't worry. For the most part, one of your friends is with him at all times when he is not with you or me. I will not allow anything to happen to him." He smiled slightly. "Also, I do believe it's time you start calling me Jareth instead of Goblin King, don't you?"

Sarah nodded vaguely. "So Toby's always within someone we trust's sight at all times," she took a gulp of air, "Jareth?"

"Yes. Sarah, as official High Queen you'll have more protection than you do now as well as Toby."

"How can we be more protected? We can barely go anywhere without armed guards following after us."

Sighing, reluctantly Jareth released her hand and reached for his wine glass. "The powers I gave you help protect you to a degree," he moved the glass to his mouth and quickly downed the entire thing. Lowering the glass to the table, he looked her in the eye. "The truth is once we are officially married you will have slightly more magic to protect you, more so if you allow the magic of the Underground into you to help make you fullly immortal, but you will only gain all the powers that are rightfully yours once we are …"

Sarah's eyes grew wide, and she quickly raised her hand off the table. "You don't have to finish that sentence, Jareth. I get the gest, but you said that could wait?"

"It can. Once you are officially my wife, I will be able to sense if you are in danger. Also, I won't really let you out of my sight completely."

"So, I'll never be allowed to be alone?"

"I wouldn't say that, but someone would have to be close by in case something happens."

"Jareth, would I ever be able to do anything without having someone watching over my shoulder or not?"

"Ah…No."

Sarah glared at him. "So even if I become immortal, someone will always be around me. I'll never actually have time to myself?"

Jareth wanted to glare at her in return, but that would cause problems later. So instead, the High King sighed and softened his normal stern face. "Sarah, it's not if but when. And for the most part yes, but when. And for the most part yes, but once you are immortal, I'll allow you to have time to yourself after I'm sure you can defend yourself."

"YOU ALLOW?" She was almost of her seat, anger filling her eyes.

"Sarah, stop yourself and take a deep breath." He wanted patiently for her to return to her seat and take a breath. Once she had, Jareth sighed once more. "Sarah, listen to me please. Maybe allow wasn't right, but you until even you think you could protect yourself much less Toby, you will have to have someone with you." Of course, it would almost always be him with her.

"What said is said."

"Don't use my own words against me. I plan for us to be equal partners, because in fact we are equals, but I can't allow anything to happen to you."

"Because of that stupid law."

"That's not it and you know it. I thought we had already covered this, Sarah. I'm leaving it all up to you. You choose when the wedding takes place as well as the fate of the entire Underground in your hands."

She leaned back into her chair's back and placed her hands down and griped the sides of the seat. "B..b..b..but, why?"

"Because I will not have you angry at me and/or hating me for all of eternity."

She closed her eyes. He wanted nothing more to gather her in his arms and take away all her pain.

Slowly, Sarah opened her eyes and looked at him. "How soon is too soon?"

He almost jumped out of his chair and start strutting and/or dancing for joy. Instead the High King gently took hold at his Lady of the Labyrinth's hand. "As I've said, we can have a simple wedding, which can be done rather quickly actually."

"But shouldn't we because of who you are have a rather large wedding?"

Sighing, Jareth nodded slightly. "Normally, yes, but because I don't really trust anyone but Julian and Vivienne, we won't have a large state affair. Also, I thought something more private would be more to your liking."

"Think a week is enough notice?"

Oh he wanted to dance again. She had to be willing to wed so soon because of Toby, and not for the reason he truly wished for should he agree or try to push it back? Yes she would have more protection, but could he have a wife, a queen, in name only for who knows how long? Could he? Could he lay beside her at night and long to hold her in his arms and more, but not be allowed to? Or would he even be allowed in his own bed? Would she force him to continue to sleep on the sofa in his study?"

"Sarah."

"If it isn't, then we'll wait. I can't let anything happen to Toby."

Toby. Of course, she was thinking more about his safety than anything, but he couldn't blame her. Toby was all she had. Sarah would always worry for the boy, as he wished she would be with their own children.

"Sarah, maybe you need more time to think about this." It hurt him to say those words, but he did not release her hand.

She squared her shoulders, looking very much the queen she was meant to be. "Listen here, Goblin King." She stressed the title. "I will not allow you to put Toby in any more danger."

Taking a deep breath, he realized she expected him to be cruel, but that was not what she needed. "Sarah, I am thinking of you. Have you really thought about what being my wife really means? It won't be all sunshine and rainbows."

"I know that." She pulled back a little. "You don't want me to do it just cause of Toby. Don't you?"

"I don't want you to regret it later, Sarah. And I don't mean about Toby. We can delay being intimate now, but I can't tell you what the future may bring."

Sarah shook her head. "No. That may be true, but your pride is hurt cause I'm more worried about Toby than what exactly being your wife will mean."

He just stared at her with a blank face. Damn, she saw right through him.

"Listen, I don't know exactly what I feel about all right. I haven't really thought about in the last five years cause I thought you hated me. So look, I'm worried about Toby."

"I know, Sarah. But you need to understand. We may have to face it sooner rather than later, me needing an heir."

"Yeah, but if you're dead, I'm pretty sure nothing would stop them from killing us all."

Jareth sighed. "True, but …." Sarah raised her hand and he stopped talking.

"Listen, I'm trying to be mature and not act like a brat."

Jareth raised an eye brow at her. "Really? Could have fooled me?"

She copied his look. "Don't."

Slowly, he smirked. "All right, I'll send word to those who will attend for a week. I'll send a seamstress to you tomorrow so you can work on your gown."

"Why would I need a real gown? No one is going to see me in it?"

"Because I know you. Also think about it, could you really get married without a gown?"

Sarah smiled slowly. "Okay."

Jareth smiled in return. "Now anything else you wish to know about?"

"Not really."

Jareth nodded. "I'll get word to Vivienne about the seamstress so she can help you."

Sarah nodded. "Thanks, but I really doubt I'll need her."

He wanted to smile. Had she been like most girls had her wedding gown already in her head? Instead he nodded again. "She can help explain some customs that have to be followed."

"Great." Sarah smiled.

At least she was smiling again. So the night was not a total lost. It seemed that their first day was going to go very well, and in a week, she would be his wife.

* * *

><p>Sorry, this took so long. Jareth and Sarah were being difficult. I've had a cold, I think. Also, I was able to write a Halloween oneshot for you all. It's not much. I don't really plan to continue you.<p>

So go check out _A Dark and Stormy Night_. Link can be found on my profile.

Review if you please.

CL

Edited 5/16/14


	13. Chapter 12

Sorry for the long delay in getting this chapter up. I've got an idea for Chapter 13 and plan to work on it soon. I've made a new blog so when I don't update you can find out why. To visit just take out the spaces out of the link below.

celecia leigh .blogspot .com

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

Standing on top of a small step stool, Sarah looked at herself in a beautiful white gown. But there was a problem. It along with all the others she had tried on were beautiful, but they just weren't the one. Lord knows it wasn't anything like the gown from her time running the Labyrinth.

Sighing, Sarah glanced at Vivienne and Elywn. "This is hopeless."

Vivienne shook her head. "Don't say that, Sarah. What's wrong with this one?"

"It's just not it."

Elywn sighed. "M'Lady, very few people are going to see you in it."

"I know that, but..."

"Jareth said to get what you've dreamed of, didn't he?" Vivienne shook her head and smiled slightly. "I'm not surprised." She looked at the seamstress. "Could you make a new gown in time?"

The seamstress nodded. No one told the High King no. "Of course."

Vivienne glanced at Sarah. "Well, think you can sketch what your thinking, Sarah?"

Sarah nodded. "Just let me get out of this first."

The seamstress and her apprentice helped Sarah out of the lovely gown and back into the simple dress she had been wearing before. Then Vivienne handed Sarah a sheet of paper and a pencil.

Quickly, Sarah sketched the dress in her head.

An a-line skirt and bell sleeves that hung off the shoulder appeared on the sheet of paper.

Vivienne looked at the sketch and laughed. "Well, it would be something so simple and a type of gown we wouldn't think of."

Sarah looked up from the sketch. "It's the design in my head, but is it too simple?"

Vivienne shook her head. "No, it's perfect. We might add some embroidery to it, but it showcases you and not so much the dress."

"She's right, M'lady." Elwyn nodded in agreement.

Sarah sat the pencil beside the paper and turned to the seamstress and Vivienne. "So are we finished?"

Vivienne smiled. "With your gown, yes for now."

Sarah sighed. "What's left?"

"The flowers really are the only thing left." Vivienne looked at the seamstress. "You are free to go."

The seamstress curtised and began to gather the gowns along with the sketch with the help of her apprentice.

Soon it was only Sarah, Elwyn, and Vivienne left in the room. Sarah then plopped down in a large plush arm chair in front of a window.

"Well, hopefully that's finished."

Vivienne crossed her arms over her chest, shook her head, and smiled. "We still have to deal with the flowers, Sarah."

Sarah leaned back in the seat sighing. "Can't it wait?"

Shaking her head again, Vivienne sighed. "No, it can not wait, Sarah. We have less than a week to get everything ready."

Sarah closed her eyes. "Vivienne, I really don't care as long as they are pretty."

"Sarah, the flowers are very important. Each flower means something. Since we aren't planning a full State affair, I believe we should focus only on your bouquet. Those are actually the most important flowers. The flowers in the bouquet must mean luck, fidelity, and fertility, at least."

Sarah opened her eyes, "stephanotis, ivy, and orange blossom."

Vivienne nodded. "Yes, those do work nicely, but don't you think you'll need a pop of color? Those are mostly white."

"We can find some orange blossoms with some color. Do we really need more color?"

"Well, no."

"Then the flowers are done. So What's left?"

Elwyn hid a smile behind her hand.

Vivienne shook her head again. "Sarah, shouldn't you be more excited? After all you are getting married in less than a week."

Sarah leaned forward and glared at Vivienne. "I'm getting married because I have to, not because i want to."

Vivienne sighed. "I know, Sarah, but you should still show some excitment."

"Sorry, I can't."

"Do you hate His Majesty that much?" Elwyn frowned.

"I don't hate him just this stupid law."

Sarah sighed as Vivienne walked over to her.

"Sarah, I'm fairly sure those two aren't telling us everything."

"Vivienne, I really don't want to fight with them. I just can't get the thought of seomthing horrible happening to my brother."

"With the amount of loyal soldiers surrounding this castle, I think there is no way that can happen. Yes, there are Fae that don't want you as the High Queen, but also because they don't even want Jareth as High King."

Sarah stood up. "Why?"

"Jareth's half Elf. A crime to most Fae. They have been waiting for another reason for War."

"Half elf?" Sarah stood up. "There's a difference?"

"Not really, but the Fae like to believe that they are superior to the Elves because the Elves actually acknowledge their emotions." Vivienne put a hand on Sarah's shoulder. "Jareth's father followed his emotions more than the Fae would have liked, and he was full Fae." Vivienne shook her head. "Jareth's like him. He knows when to act Fae and when to allow his emotions to come through."

"How do you know so much about all of this, Vivienne?"

Vivienne removed her hand and smiled softly. "I'm Jareth's cousin. I still can't believe he didn't tell you when we first met."

"You're his cousin?"

Vivienne nodded. "Yes, on his mother's side. I'm full Elf."

"So they're trying to use me as an excuse to go to war?"

"More or less. Now I understand why Jareth's doing this so quickly."

"He had me thinking that it was all because of me being High Queen."

Vivienne laughed slightly and the stopped. "Sorry, that is just so something he would do. Sarah, how much do you know about the Fae?"

Sarah crossed her arms across her chest. "Enough. Is he playing a game or something?"

Vivienne shook her head. "When it comes to you, no. He isn't playing a game. He's just not giving you all the information."

"You mean he's in love with me or at least he says so."

"Oh, there is no just saying it, Sarah. The way he's acting, he's in love. Jareth's allowing his emotions to rule his actions. Just like he did when you ran the Labyrinth."

Sarah uncrossed her arms. "That doesn't help me."

"Sarah, he'll give you time. He's waited this long for you."

"He already said he'll give me time before we do anything."

"I'm not talking about..." Vivienne raised an eyebrow. "You're in love with him already, aren't you?"

"I barely know him. I don't know anything about him really."

"Well, that's true." Vivienne placed a finger beside her mouth. "Hmm, but he is trying to spend time with you isn't he?"

"I think so. But it's not a lot."

"Of course, he still has to be King. I think that tonight's dinner should just be the two of you. What do you think?"

"I don't think that's enough and most nights it is just us."

"Hmm, well, we can think of something." Vivienne moved her finget off her face. "The two of you could take a walk in the gardens. I wouldn't mind watching your brother for awhile."

"Thanks for the thought, but I still don't think that it would work."

"Give it a try, Sarah. All the two of you need is some alone time. I think after the wedding you two won't have much time alone."

Sarah plopped back down in the chair. "Why do you think that?"

"Because Jareth will focus more on the coming war with you and Toby having the protection of the very underground."

"Why does this all feel like I'm dreaming and at any moment I'm going to wake up in my bed."

"You're still getting used to every thing. It'll take time. Also every thing is happening so fast. Once things slow down a bit it will become more real."

"I doubt I ever will. I'm still not used to having a maid."

"It would take me awhile to get used to the way you lived before coming here if our roles were reversed."

"True."

Vivienne smiled. "So shall we call for lunch? Then we'll figure out away for you and my cousin to have some time alone."

* * *

><p>Well, there is Chapter 12. So review if you please.<p>

Edited 6/2/2014


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Sunlight filtered down through the leaves of the surrounding trees. The trunks of the trees sparkled as if they were covered in glitter. A couple walked along a paved path. The only sounds were the songs of the birds in the trees.

Something was wrong. It couldn't be something terribly big, but something was wrong. First, Vivienne had told him to take Sarah on a walk to talk. Then the entire time Sarah hadn't said a word. Mostly she had looked at the passing landscape around them. What could it be? Her gown was coming along, so he had been told. The flowers had been chosen, too. It wasn't anything about the wedding. He slowed a bit allowing Sarah to walk ahead of him.

"Sarah, is something wrong?"

She stopped and slowly turned to face him. "No, nothing's wrong."

"Then why did Vivienne push me to take you for a walk? If something is wrong, please tell me."

Sighing, she hung her head. "Nothing is wrong persay. It's just everything is happening so fast." Sarah raised her head. "I can't keep up with everything. And to add ot it all, I'm marrying someone I don't really know in less than a week." She took a deep breath once she was finished.

That was all it was. Jareth smiled softly. "Sarah, I know things have been happening very quickly. You've handled them all so well so far. As far as the not really knowing me part, ask me whatever you would like to know."

"I'm barely holding together."

"You could've fooled me, Sarah."

"Very funny." Sighing, she closed her eyes. "I feel overwhelmed by everything. I'm staying strong for Toby. I can't fall apart when he needs me."

Jareth walked over to her and gently took hold of her hands. "I'm sorry that I didn't realize that you haven't had a shoulder to cry on. Sarah, I'm here when you need me. I may be very powerful, but I can't read your mind."

A smile slowly formed on her face as she opened her eyes. "Thanks, I just figured lately that with the coming war and all..."

"Sarah, if you need to talk to me tell me. Yes, the War is important, but so are you. I want us to work. I don't want us not speaking to each other for years or fighting all the time. I know we'll fight. It's given."

"It's sorta hard to talk to someone when you rarely see them, too."

Jareth sighed. "I know, and I'm sorry. I have so much I have to do. I'll do my best to do more than just have dinner with you."

"I'll hold you to it."

Jareth nodded. "Now ask whatever questions you wish to get to know me better."

"Really? Anything?"

"Anything you wish to know. If it is something that I can't allow you to know I won't tell you."

"Is there a lot I can't know?"

"No, so don't worry."

"Why can't I know? Is it cause I'm mortal?"

"No and no. You can't know about certain things because you aren't me."

"Oh."

"The few things I won't be able to tell you have to do with being High King. I will only tell them to my heir just before he becomes High King." Jareth slowly released her hands.

His heir. His son. His and Sarah's son. Oh, how he couldn't wait for their family to begin. But at the moment he needed to answer Sarah's questions.

"All right, I get it. I doubt what I want to know will come under that clause anyway."

Jareth smiled. "I doubt as well, but I had to let you know that there could be questions I can't answer."

"O.K. So where do we start?"

"How about at the begining?"

Sarah glared at him. "Very funny."

"It was only a suggestion," he said sheepishly.

"Stop it. It's not funny." Sarah tired not to laugh but was failing at it.

Jareth smiled at her. "Yes, it was. Now just ask what ever you wish."

Sarah shook her head. "O.K. When's your birthday?"

"January 8th."

"How old are you?"

"I have no idea any more. Last time I kept count it was 899 years, but that was awhile ago."

Sarah's eye grew larger. "Seriously?"

"We don't exactly live forever, but for a very long time."

"How long?"

"Don't worry. Neither one of us will die from old age any time soon."

"O.K. Favorite color?"

"Brown, but I'm very partial to green," he replied looking into her eyes.

"Brown? Why brown?"

He almost smiled at the fact she hadn't mentioned the color green. "It's simple, and it can change shades in the light."

"You better not be joking with me."

"I'm not."

"Fine. Hmm, any brothers or sisters?"

"No, I'm an only child. Although, I'm sure Vivienne has told she's my cousin," (Sarah nodded at him in agreement.), "she and I have always acted more like brother and sister than cousins."

"All right, let me think."

"Take your time, but can we continue along the path? Although, I can reorder time, it's not a good idea at the moment, and we need to get back before Toby drives Vivienne up the wall."

Sarah laughed. "All right."

They once again began to walk along the tree covered path. Traveling in silence for a few minutes, they seemed to pass the same trees over and over. After a few more minutes, Sarah stopped walking and looked around. Jareth stopped a few feet ahead of her.

"What is it, Sarah?"

Sarah stopped looking at their surroundings and then looked at him, her eyes narrowing. "Very funny."

"What are you talking about?"

"We're going around in circles. We've past the same group of trees at least twice."

Jareth looked around them. Something wasn't right. Then he felt the light feathery feel of Vivienne's magic. Then a nice folded piece of vellum sealed with a wax seal appeared in the air and then fell gently fell to the ground beside his feet. Slowly, he bent down and picked it up. As he rose, Sarah walked over to him.

"What's that?"

"A message from Vivienne." Jareth broke the seal with the two fingers then opened it. Quickly, reading over the very few lines, Jareth sighed. "It seems we are not allowed back just yet. Apparently, she has decided we need more time alone, and that we'll be dining in the gardens."

"Seriously? Is this like treason or something?"

"She knows I'll be angry with her when we return, but I think calling it treason is a bit too much. Although, I will think of something to punish her later."

Sarah started to laugh but started to cough quickly to cover it up.

"What? She'll pay for it, but I doubt I'll do something really horrible."

"Maybe I shouldn't have told her so much."

Jareth gave a small smile. "No, it's good you have someone to talk. She really only is trying to help."

Sarah nodded and then sat on the ground. "I'm not moving since there's no point."

Walking towards her, Jareth quickly conjured a crystal orb, and with a flick of his wrist, it landed beside her. Suddenly, a blanket appeared under her. "Much better."

Sarah glanced around the blanket. "It's better than the ground."

"As well as now your gown won't get dirty." He sat on the blanket as well. "I could undo her magic, but she's right. We don't spend enough time together."

"So you could free us?"

"Of course, I'm High King. I'm just willing to humor Vivienne. She knows I could easily free us and return us to the Castle."

Sighing, Sarah's shoulders dropped. "So, what exactly are we supposed to do now?"

"We wait. Are you hungry or thirsty? I can conjure us a light snack."

"Something to drink would be nice. I'm not really that hungry at the moment."

Jareth nodded and conjured another crystal orb. He gently tossed the orb on the blanket. With an explosion of glitter, a picnic basket, bottle of wine, two small plates, and two wine glasses appeared between the two of them. Then he lifted the bottle and with a hand gesture opened it. After filling both glasses, he placed the bottle down and recorked it. Jareth held one of the glasses out to Sarah.

Sarah gently took the glass from him. "Thanks."

Jareth smiled softly as he lifted the other glass. "Your Welcome."

"So we just wait?"

"More or less."

Sighing, Sarah raised her glass to her lips. She then took a sip. "This is really good," she lowered the glass.

"Yes, it is."

"You haven't even tasted it." She gestured to the undrunk glass in his hand.

"I've had it before. I have many bottles of it. Now relax. All that's in the basket is cheese, crackers, and fruit. I have no idea what Vivienne will have planned for dinner."

Sarah sat her glass down. "This all feels so surreal."

"I imagine it does, but it's real."

Sarah sighed. "I know."

Jareth sat his glass down and gently took hold of her hands. "I know it hurts, but you'll make it through."

"I wasn't lying when we came here. There was nothing for us there. Even when Toby's parents were alive, there was nothing."

"Sarah, you lost your father. Why do you keep saying "Toby's parents"?"

She was trying to hold back the tears, he could see them forming in her eyes. "It helps." The tears finally began to fall.

Jareth gestured and the plates, glasses, basket, and bottle moved slightly to one side. He gently released Sarah's hands, moved closer to her, and then wrapped her in his arms pulling her against him. "It's all right."

Though the sobs, she did her best to talk. "I could have lost Toby. If I didn't have him with me, they could have gotten him, too."

Jareth raised a hand to her hair and gently began stroking it. "But they didn't. He's safe and sound. What I don't understand is how come you weren't home?"

Sarah snuggled into him. "My dad called me and told me not to come home. I figured at the time him and Irene were having a fight."

"Something does not add up. Did they fight often?"

"Yeah. Dad wanted to hid it from Toby, but Irene didn't care."

"I'll look in to it. Something doesn't feel right."

"Jareth, thanks."

Jareth smiled softly against her hair. "Your welcome. Now let us continue our picnic, before Vivienne arrives or what ever exactly she has planned."

Sarah raised her head. "O.K."

* * *

><p>Well, hello my lovely readers. I've noticed that some of you have checked out my blog. I thank you for doing that. I hope more of you will follow. The link is on my profile. Also, thanks for the lovely reviews and all of the favorite-ing.<p>

I know you all are glad that I updated so quickly. I don't know when Chapter 14 will be ready. I'm already working on it. So be sure to check on my blog on how it's going. I'll try to post on it regularly, but I can't promise.

So review if you wish.

CL

Edited: 6/2/14


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

People rushed around her in the room. Well, it really was just Elwyn and Vivienne. They had tired for at least the last half hour to find Sarah a gown. Every gown they had held up, the pair found something wrong. So they had unknowingly, well maybe not, forced Sarah to stand on a step stool in only a chemise.

Vivienne sighed. "Nothing works. Are you sure this is everything?"

Elwyn nodded. "Yes, Your Highness, this is all the gowns His Majesty had made for My Lady."

"None of these will do. Unfortunately, my gowns won't fit her."

"I could look at some of His Majesty's late Mother's gowns. They could fit her, but I have no idea where they are being stored at the moment."

"Hmm, that's a good idea."

Suddenly, the door to the sitting room opened a bit. The Seamstress's head popped into view.

"M'Lady, I've come with the last of the gowns His Majesty had commissioned for you."

Sarah didn't get a chance to talk, because Vivienne clasped her hands in front of her and all but yelped, "Wonderful. Bring them on in."

The Seamstress nodded. "Very well, Your Highness."

She opened the door fully. Then she and her apprentice pulled in a rack each of polished wood, filled with at least ten gowns each. They then placed them beside Sarah's wardrobe.

Vivienne looked over the gowns. "Well, these look much better than the others."

"The first gowns I brought for M'Lady, were quickly made and not to what is really required to a degree. These befit her much more."

With Elwyn and her apprentice's help, the Seamstress added the new gowns to the wardrobe. Then she and her apprentice pulled the racks out and closed the door behind them. Once it was closed, Vivienne and Elwyn attacked the wardrobe.

"Now these are more like it." Vivienne smiled in glee.

Sarah sighed. It was like she wasn't in the room at all. It was more like she was a doll to dress than a real person. Enough, she wasn't going to allow them to treat her like a doll. "Ah, hello, don't I get a say on what I'm wearing." Sarah stepped off the step stool.

Vivienne turned to face her. "Sorry, Sarah. Of course, you have a say. Come take a look at your new gowns."

Sarah walked over and began to look through the gowns. After a few minutes, she pulled out a gown of soft pale pink. It had a sweetheart neckline and capped sleeves. She held it out so Vivienne could see it. "What about this one?"

Vivienne smiled. "It's perfect. Now for your hair, Sarah."

"Vivienne, what's the point to all of this? I don't see a reason for any of it."

Sighing, Vivienne, took the lovely gown from Sarah. "What's the point? Sarah, I've been working hard on yours and Jareth first real date. First, a romantic walk alone and then a romantic dinner in the Gardens by candle light. I've been working to get everything just right."

"There really is no reason to do all of this."

"Sarah, we're family. The wedding is really just a formality, and you know it. The two of you need to relax and enjoy each other. With what may happen, who knows when you'll be able to have time for a romantic dinner." Vivienne took a deep breath. "Now, go sit down and allow Elwyn to do your hair. We need to hurry. Jareth's probably going crazy waiting. That man can take hours or a few seconds to get ready depending on his mood, and thinks others can, too."

"Vivienne, I doubt he's going crazy. Relax, we can do something simple with my hair." Sarah sat down before her vanity.

"Oh, all right. Elwyn, do something simple, but elegant. I'll be right back with jewelery."

"Of course, Your Highness." Elwyn curtsied and went to work on Sarah's hair.

Vivienne placed the gown across the bed. "The silver shoes, Elwyn. I know exactly what to get." She then quickly walked out of the bedroom.

Sarah sighed as Elwyn brushed her hair. "Do you have an idea, Elwyn?"

"Of course, M'Lady. It will do nicely with the gown, and it's very simple to do." Elwyn continued on. She laid the brush down for a moment as she gathered some hair pins.

By the time Vivienne returned, Elwyn had pulled the hair off of Sarah's face and behind her ears. It was twisted and pinned just behind the ears.

Vivienne nodded in approval. "Wonderful. That will help to highlight the earrings I found. I did find a necklace, but it would have been too much. Wish I had found something for her hair, but it will do." Vivienne placed the box on the table. "Now let's get you into the gown."

With Vivienne and Elwyn's help, Sarah got into the beautiful gown. She now realized that the gown was covered in glitter. It was almost the same shade as the gown. Then Elwyn helped her into the shoes.

Vivienne nodded. "Now for the earrings." She picked up the box and opened it. "Help me put them on her, Elwyn." Elwyn took one earring, while Vivienne took the other.

Once she was finally completely dressed, Sarah looked at herself in the full length mirror. She froze as she looked at the earrings. They were the same earrings from the dream five years ago.

"Vivienne, where did these earrings come from?"

"I found them in the Vault. They're perfect. I've never seen them before."

Sarah almost answered. She wondered if Vivienne knew the truth.

"We need to get you out of here. Jareth must be getting very impatient." With a flick of her wrist, Vivienne created a crystal orb. "Take this. Once you and Jareth are ready throw it to the ground. It will take you to where your dinner is waiting."

"O.K." Sarah took the orb.

Vivienne nodded and looked her over. "All right. Have a good time." She then lead Sarah to the outer door. "He better be out there and appreciate what I'm doing."

Sarah smiled. "I do, Vivienne."

"Well, thank you. Now get going." Vivienne opened the door to the corridor outside.

Taking a deep breath, Sarah walked out into the corridor. Once completely out of her suite, the door closed. She looked up and down the hall. There was no one in the hall. Not a goblin. Not an elf. Not a fae. Most certainly, no Jareth. Where the hell was he? Suddenly, the door to her right opened wide and voices drifted into the hall. It wasn't just any voices. They belonged to Julian and Jareth.

"Jareth, Vivienne is only trying to help."

"HELP? The woman is going too far. If she wasn't my cousin..."

"I seem to remember someone sticking his nose in where it wasn't wanted, when I was courting his cousin."

"Oh, all right so I did."

"Now put on your jacket and go to dinner with Sarah. Vivienne is only trying to help. Go enjoy yourself."

Jareth walked into the hall and slipped on a familiar jacket. "Julian."

"Watch what you say, Jareth. Sarah's door could be opened, and I don't what to deal with an angry Vivienne tonight."

Sarah watched as Jareth turned his head to look at her door and his eyes grew wide. "Or it could be worse." Jareth turned his head back to face the opened door and closed his eyes.

Sarah walked up to him. "I'll pretend I didn't hear most of it, if you want."

Jareth opened his eyes and turned to look at her. "I have a feeling I might have put my foot in my mouth."

Sarah smiled. "I didn't hear anything I haven't already heard, and some I figured."

Jareth groaned.

Julian laughed. "Well, you two go enjoy yourselves. Toby'll be fine. Besides it'll be good practice."

Sarah eyes grew a little larger, while Jareth glared at him.

"Julian, that was too much."

"Well, it's true, Jareth. Now go on. If you don't arrive soon, I have a feeling my wife may come after me."

Jareth sighed. "All right, but if you need us..."

"Don't worry, we'll send word. Go relax, have fun. You worry too much." The door shut closed, and Jareth turned to face her.

"Well, I have no idea exactly where we are to go."

Sarah held up the crystal orb. "She gave me this."

Jareth smiled softly. "Well, let's be on our way."

Sarah turned her hand, allowing the orb to fall to the floor.

With an explosion and then a shower of glitter, the pair disappeared from the fall. They then reappeared beside a table under blooming apple and peach trees. Candles hung from the branches lighting the area. Vivienne had actually done a very good job.

Jareth walked forward and pulled one of the chairs out. "Well, let's eat."

Sarah walked forward. "What's wrong?"

Jareth smiled at her. "I won't allow it to ruin this, but Vivienne is going to pay."

"What'd she do now?" Sarah stood by the chair.

"I'll tell you once we are both sited."

Sarah put her hands on her hips. "Jareth."

"I promise. Now please sit down."

Sighing, Sarah removed her hands and down in the chair Jareth held. "Fine."

Jareth pushed the chair in and bent down to whisper in her ear. "I'll need your help when I punish her."

Sarah turned her head slightly. "You weren't this angry this afternoon."

Jareth sighed moving a few of the hairs around her ear slightly. "She did more than I knew at the time."

Sarah smiled softly. "Well, sit down and tell me all about it."

Jareth smiled and stood up. "You might not like the menu she has planned."

"What do you mean?" She watched as Jareth walked over to his chair and sat down.

"You'll see. I've been careful with what I've served you. Vivienne wasn't."

"What exactly do you mean?"

Jareth sighed as covered dishes appeared on the table before them. "You shall see. If anything appears you don't like, I'll summon something you do."

"Thanks, but I doubt it'll come to that."

They removed the covers and were greeted with salads. The two began to eat.

Sarah held her fork close to her mouth. "I don't see anything questionable."

"It's later." He took a bit and chewed for awhile. After swallowing, he sat his fork down. "Those earrings look familiar. Where did you find them?"

Oh, he knew where they came from. Just like she knew where that blue jacket came from.

"I didn't. Vivienne found them."

Jareth sighed. "Vivienne found the crystal that carries the memory of the Dream Ball from your time running the Labyrinth."

"So she purposely got these earrings? She probably was looking for that dress."

"She might have, but she would never find it. Beside it doesn't work for you any more."

"Why?"

"You've out grown it."

"Oh?"

"Sarah, I've never told anyone about the Ball. She was spying on me, like she always seems to do."

"She did go a bit too far, but have you punished her before?"

"Yes, but now with me being High King. I have things in crystal memories that she is not allowed to see."

"Talk to her, but don't go all Goblin King on her." Oh, he would get the reference.

He almost groaned. Well, he started to, but stopped himself. "Sarah."

"If it was me and you explained it all, I would feel bad, and tell you everything. Then I would promise not to do it again."

Jareth sighed. "Hopefully, Vivienne will be just as nice."

"Of course, you could threaten her with the Bog." Sarah tired to hid the smiled that creeped across her face.

Jareth smiled at her. "I could but Vivienne knows how to remove the smell."

"Wait, there's actually a way to get rid of the smell?"

"It takes a lot of magic, but it can be done."

"That's cruel lying to poor Hoggle."

"Oh, he knows the truth. At least, I think he does."

"Jareth." She glared at him.

"I'll tell him. There, happy now."

Sarah continued eating her salad. The pair finished their salad in relative silence. Then they placed the covers back over the plates.

Sarah glanced around her. "Just seems eerie with the way the candles are lighting everything."

"Reminds you of the Ball."

"I know that." Sarah almost groaned. Of course, it did.

Jareth smiled slightly. "Well, enough time should have past for the next course to have appeared."

"Huh?"

"Lift the cover, Sarah." He was trying not to smirk.

Slowly, Sarah lifted the cover off of her place. "Wow."

Instead of the semi-empty plate of salad, there was a plate of roasted chicken and vegetables.

"O.K., What's going on?" Sarah sat the cover beside her plate.

Jareth laughed. "It's magic, Sarah. Replacing the cover brings the next course. They are really only used when I eat in my room or study anymore." He lifted his cover to reveal the same.

Sarah picked up her normal fork. "That reminds me. Where is your room and study? Elwyn wouldn't tell me, and Vivienne only grinned."

Jareth sat his fork down and reached for his wine glass. "You're not exactly ready for that."

"I can't know where your study is?" That so didn't make any sense. Was it some big secret or something?

After drinking about half f his wine and placing it back on the table, Jareth looked at her. "My study is next door to the suite of rooms you're in. There's a door in the sitting room that leads into it as well."

"Why is your study connected to my suite? Unless...?" She glared at him. "You put us in your rooms." She almost wanted to throw something at him. "You've had me sleeping in your room. There had to be somewhere else. Damn it, Jareth!"

"I didn't really have another room ready when you arrived. Also, I wasn't planning to be out of them for long. On another note, the rooms across the hall are now ready for Toby when ever you wish for him to begin sleeping alone again."

Sarah took a deep breath. "Where have you been sleeping?"

"I've been sleeping on the sofa in my study."

"For the last month?"

"Since the night you and Toby arrived, yes."

"Jareth, that thing can't be that comfortable."

"It's fine. I won't be on it for much longer. That reminds me if Toby isn't asleep and you're willing, when we get back..."

"I know, get him to sleep in the room across the hall."

He almost smiled. "Sorry, Sarah. He needs to gain some more independence. Actually, he's asked me for his own room already, but I told him I would talk to you."

"I know he can't stay, but I'm just not ready ..."

"Sarah, I know, but Toby is ready to sleep on his own again. Beside if he needs us we'll be right across the hall."

"I don't know."

"Sarah, I've asked Sir Didymus to stay with him. So he won't be completely alone. I would look for a nanny, but I knew you wouldn't like it. I wouldn't leave him completely helpless."

Sarah closed her eyes trying to hold back the tears. She slept easier knowing that Toby was right beside her. She felt him grasped her hand.

"Sarah, I won't let them hurt him. I know you feel better when he sleeps with you, but he has to begin sleeping in his own room again. It will be better in the long run."

Opening her eyes, a few tears fell down her face. "I know, but he's all I've got."

"You've got Higgle, the Yeti, Sir Didymus, Vivienne, Elwyn, Julian, and me, but I know what you mean." He squeezed her hand.

"I'll try, but I can't make any promises." Sarah smiled sheepishly.

"That's enough for me. Now we better start eating before the food gets cold." Jareth smiled.

The pair continued on eating their main course. Once the vegetables and chicken were mostly gone, they covered the dishes yet again.

"You know I'm still waiting her for this you were so worried about to appear on my plate."

Jareth smiled slightly. "You'll see. Although much of what we've talked about tonight is what Vivienne planned."

"Probably, but what else is there?"

"Sarah." He looked at her sternly.

"What'? It's true. I feel like everything is some big secret that I'm not in on."

"That's not true. Yes, there are things I can't tell you, but all you allowed to know I've told you." Jareth all but groaned.

"I know. It just feels like that. Think about it, I've only know about everything for a little over a week."

Jareth sighed. "I know, but you needed time to mourn."

"Jareth, I don't want to go into it again. I know you'll tell me what I'm allowed to know and nothing else. I get that."

"Sometimes I'm at a lost as what to do with you. One minute I think I've upset you; the next, I feel like I'm nothing."

Sarah smiled. "You have to be kidding. How can you be at a lost?"

"Oh, it happens." Jareth smiled before he took a sip of wine. "I think dessert should have arrived by now."

Sarah glanced at the covered dish. "So the mystery item should be here now?"

"Yes."

Slowly, Sarah lifted the cover and was greeted with peach cobbler a la mold. Vanilla ice cream melted over the warm baked good.

PEACHES! PEACHES! Vivienne would dare serve her peaches. She had not had a single peach in five years. All because of the Fae sitting across from her. Because of a certain peach he had forced Hoggle to give her. Slowly, she looked up at him.

"Why is that on my plate?"

"Because Vivienne choose the menu and didn't know you avoid them like the plague. I don't really know."

"Do I have to eat it?"

"Not if you don't want to. I can summon something else." He uncovered the same on his plate.

Sarah glared at the offending dish. "I might take you up on that."

"Well, what would you prefer?"

"Anything but this." She pointed at the dish."

"Sarah." Jareth glared at her. "You better give an idea or I may get something you won't like."

"Very funny. I don't know, chocolate cake."

"Chocolate cake? I can conjure up anything and you suggest chocolate cake." He smiled at her.

"Well, you think of something."

"I plan to eat the cobbler, while I get you something else."

Sarah sighed. "I don't really know."

Suddenly, the air around them changed and Jareth quickly stood up causing the table to shake.

Julian appeared, out of breath, beside the table. "They're attacking the Labyrinth. It's a full frontal assault."

Jareth bent his head down and sighed. "So it finally begins." He lifted his head and looked at Sarah. "We may need to move up the wedding."

"Don't worry about it." She tired to smile but couldn't.

Jareth looked at Julian. "Take Sarah back to the Palace. Then meet me at the Castle Beyond The Goblin City."

Julian nodded as Jareth disappeared in a shower of glitter.

* * *

><p>Thanks my lovely readers for all the reviews, favorites, and follows. I do hope you all go check my blog every once in awhile. I do try to update, and sometimes I might give you a glimpse of what's to come. You just have to check it out. I don't post everyday, but I do try to post when something is going on as I'm writing.<p>

About the seek peek. It has now been removed since the full chapter is up.

Now review if you please.

CL

Edited: 6/2/14


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Dark dangerous clouds filled the sky above the Labyrinth. Lightening flashed among the clouds. Patrolling along the walls of the Goblin City, were huge hulking beasts. Creatures about half the size of men stood guard at the gates and along the top of the walls. The smaller goblins hid inside their homes inside the Goblin City. Fear filled the city.

Above the roofs of the city, inside the Castle Beyond The Goblin City, the Goblin King had returned in full regalia. He stood beside the Goblin Throne in the empty throne room. There were no drunken goblins laying around as they had been the last time he was here. His mood matched the storm outside. The Labyrinth was already repairing the stone section of itself, but it was calling for its queen. Damn, they would need to be married sooner than planned. Had the enemy discovered she was here? Learned of the wedding? He walked over to the large opened window and sat on the ledge. Looking out over the Labyrinth, Jareth sighed. Sarah wasn't ready for any of this, but there was no more time. But he would give her the wedding he had promised. Already, the Seamstress had received word to have the gown completed in a day. The flowers were being gathered. So in two days time, he and Sarah would be officially married. Till then he would do his best to protect the Labyrinth on his own.

Below him his army gathered. Goblins patrolled the walls surrounding the Goblin City, and the creatures of the Labyrinth were preparing for battle. The Labyrinth itself was preparing as it was repairing. The poor fools who dared to attack again would regret it.

Hearing a pop behind him, Jareth turned his head slightly. "I take it Vivienne didn't take the news well."

"No, Sarah grabbed hold of Toby and wouldn't stop crying. You just had to leave me to deal with that. Didn't you, Jareth?"

Jareth turned to face Julian. "I didn't have a choice. For now they have retreated."

"So I take it the wedding has been moved up?"

"Two days. It's the fastest to give Sarah what I promised."

"I think she would forgive you. She needs to be here, Jareth. The Labyrinth is only at half strength."

"I know, Julian, but I refuse to not allow her to have some say in things."

Julian sighed. "What can be done tonight?"

"All that can has been done. Now we wait."

"Then should I return to the Palace?"

Jareth stood up and shook his head. ""No, at least, not yet. For now I need you here."

"Jareth, what good am I here? You said all that could be done tonight was done."

Jareth walked to the Goblin Throne. "I may need your help. I have yet to choose my wedding attire."

"Jareth, you don't need me for that. Wait, why don't you really want me to leave?"

Sighing, Jareth sat in the Goblin Throne. "I can't leave. So I need you to be the messenger to my other allies."

"Why? You have your crystals."

"They can be intercepted. You can't. First, return to the Palace and explain about the wedding to Sarah and Vivienne. Then travel among our allies and tell them what's going on, but not tell them of the wedding."

"All right. Is there anything else?"

"I need you to escort Sarah, Toby, and Sarah's friends here tomorrow." Jareth frowned for a moment. "Be sure Elwyn comes with you as well."

Julian nodded. "Done. I'm to bring Vivienne as well?"

"Yes."

"So will you sleep on the sofa here too?" Julian smirked.

Jareth sighed. "I've had the Queen's Chamber's prepared."

"Why have you spent the last month on a sofa anyway?"

Jareth sighed. "Because it was the closest room to where Sarah was sleeping and I could sneak inside and watch her sleep if I wished."

"Don't tell her about that." Julian tried to hide a smile.

Jareth glared at him. "I know that."

Julian nodded. "Well, I'm off to do your bidding. Want me to send word when I'm finished?"

"No, just return to the Palace."

"All right. Good luck, Jareth."

Jareth watched as Julian disappeared in a shower of glitter. Now that he was alone, Jareth twisted himself to the side and lifted his legs over one of the arms, leaning back against the other closing his eyes.

How would Sarah feel about being married in this room instead of the one at the Palace? Would Toby remember what had happened here five mortal years ago? What would Sarah and he tell the boy if he did?

Sighing, Jareth opened his eyes. That would all be dealt with in time; he knew. For now, he needed to focus on the fact he had an enemy army somewhere outside the Labyrinth.

* * *

><p>I know this isn't as long as past chapters, but this is where I felt it should end. Also, the first Chapter of Egg Hunt is up. So go take a look. Thanks to the people who voted. Thanks for all of the reviews.<p>

If you haven't visited my blog lately, just to let you know. I'm sick again. I don't know if it's what I had before or not, but at least I got this up as well as Egg Hunt now.

Also, I'm looking for a new beta. If you're interested please PM me.

Now review if you please.

CL

Edited: 6/2/14


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

The early morning sun shined softly into the High King's bedroom. The night before had been rough for Sarah. First, her lovely date with Jareth ended because of an attack on the Labyrinth. Then Julian had returned with the news. Not only had the wedding been pushed forward, but today Toby, Elwyn, her friends, Julian, Vivienne, and herself would be traveling to the Castle Beyond the Goblin City. She was going to be married in that castle. The castle that had haunted her since the had to save Toby.

Still only wearing her nightgown and robe, Sarah looked out of the window. Soon she would be looking out over the Labyrinth instead of the lush green she saw now. Toby had slept well, however she had not. What would be the sleeping arrangements once they reached the Castle? The truth was she was more worried about Toby remembering.

Sighing, she closed the drape to the sun's rays and moved away from the window. Soon she would have to wake Toby and help him to get ready. Most of their belongings were already packed. She didn't know exactly how they would travel, but she figured it would be something to do with magic and not a horse drawn carriage.

Sarah glanced at the bed. Where would she sleep? Would he have her place Toby in a room of his own? Or would Toby be staying with her? Sarah sighed. She needed to calm down. At the moment, there was no need to drive herself crazy over it. She would just have to deal with it when it happened.

The door opened slightly, and Elwyn poked her head in. "Good you're up, M'lady." She opened the door and walked in.

Vivienne followed not too far behind. "We need to finish packing. Julian wants to leave as soon as possible."

Sarah almost groaned. She had been hoping for more time. "I need to get Toby ready. She began to walk towards the bed.

"You don't have to yet. He's fine for now. Mostly we need to finish packing your gowns." Vivienne walked into the room. "Rough night?"

Sarah nodded. "I thought when I first came to the Underground, I would be at that Castle, not here. Now I'm going there and dreading it."

Vivienne smiled. "I understand considering everything."

"I just have some bad memories about it."

"I would think you would. From what I've heard, the Labyrinth is not a fun place. Although, I'm fairly sure Jareth let you have it easy."

"Maybe. Well, we better get started." Sarah walked over to the wardrobe she had been using. Vivienne followed.

The three women continued packing, being as quiet as possible, as they didn't wish to wake Toby. Sarah still couldn't comprehend how they were being able to pack an entire wardrobe into two suitcases. She just figured it had to be magic. It would be easier on her to just end it there. After about another hour or so, they finished.

Sarah gently woke Toby soon after that. The young boy wasn't too happy about waking up. Sarah helped him dress then sent him off with Sir Didymus to get something to eat. Then with Elywn's help, she dressed in a pale purple gown. After getting herself something quick to eat, Sarah went in search of Julian.

She found him pacing in what she assumed was Jareth's study. He stopped when he finally noticed her, about two minutes later.

"What is it, Sarah?" He frowned at her.

"Something else happen?" Sarah gently shut the door behind her.

"No, I'm just worrying." Julian shook his head.

"Okay, I'll leave it to Vivienne to figure out. We're ready. I just need to round everyone up." Sarah smirked.

"All right, meet me here when everyone's ready." Julian groaned.

Sarah tilted her head slightly. "Julian, seriously what's wrong?"

"I've never transported this many people before; so I'm a little worried." He frowned.

"Can't Vivienne help?" Sarah frowned slightly.

"Only I've got the clearance to get us in. Jareth's much better at it than me."

Smiling slightly, Sarah crossed her arms over her chest. "Well, he has had practice."

Nodding, Julian walked over to her. "True."

Sarah lowered her arms. "If he didn't think you could do it, he wouldn't have asked you."

Sarah wanted to help, but couldn't think of anything. It was true. Jareth wouldn't have asked (well, probably told him) to do it.

"Sarah, I appreciate you trying to make me feel better, but I won't relax until I've delivered us all to the Castle Beyond the Goblin City." Julian smiled weakly.

"I'll go get everyone. Don't move." Sarah turned and walked out of the study and went in search of everyone, leaving Julian alone once again.

About half an hour later, Jareth's study was beyond full. The room was not small by any means. It was just Ludo made almost any room seem small.

Julian's face turned white. "I can't do this."

Vivienne walked over to her husband. "What's wrong?"

"I can't transport all of us." Julian hung his head.

"Julian, I'm going to help no matter what Jareth said. So relax."

Julian groaned. "Vivienne, it might not be enough. I don't know what Jareth was thinking when he asked me to do this."

"I was thinking you could do it, but I can see that I was wrong."

Everyone turned towards Jareth's desk. Jareth sat in the chair behind his massive desk. Julian almost groaned. Vivienne tried to hide her smile behind a hand. Toby, Elywn, and the trio just stood.

Sarah fought against the urge to run over to him. She hadn't realized how much she had missed him in the few hours he had been gone. She glanced over at her friends.

"You knew Julian and Vivienne wouldn't be able to get us all there."

Sarah looked at him. He was dressed in black and looked very much like he had five years ago. Dark, scary, and the tiniest bit sexy. Why the change from what he had been wearing?

Jareth smiled, showing his canines. "They can do it, but I decided to come to be sure, if anything did happen, it wouldn't get out of hand."

Sarah knew he also meant if Toby remembered, he didn't want her to be alone to answer his questions. She might not be able to explain everything. She prayed he wouldn't remember. Sarah glanced at Toby.

"So are we ready to leave now?" Sarah turned back to Jareth.

"If you're all ready?" Jareth stood up and walked over to Sarah. "Julian, you'll take Higgle and the Rock Caller. Vivienne, you take Sir Didymus and his steed. Elwyn, I'm sure you can take care of yourself. I'll be taking Sarah and Toby."

Not too much later, only Jareth, Sarah, and Toby remained in the study. Toby looked up at his sister and frowned.

"Sarah, why do we have to leave?"

Jareth knelt down to be closer to Toby's level. "What are you afraid of?"

Toby's bottom lip began to tremble. "I don't want to go back. There's nothing for us there."

Jareth smiled softly at him. "I'm not returning you to your old world. We are simply going to another one of my castles."

Toby looked at him with his big blue eyes. "So we're not going back there?"

Sarah took hold of one of his hands. "We are never going back, Toby."

Toby looked up at her, while Jareth stood up. "So we're just going another one of his castles?"

"Yeap." Sarah nodded.

"Okay, can we go now?"

Jareth almost laughed. "Yes, Toby, we can go now."

Sarah smiled at him. "Everyone else is already there waiting."

Toby nodded. "Okay."

Sarah looked at Jareth. "I think we better get going."

Jareth nodded. "First, let me send these bags on." He gestured towards the bags littering the floor. Jareth tossed a crystal towards them, and they disappeared in a shower of glitter. He then glanced at Sarah. "Now it's our turn. I suggest the two of you close your eyes. Transporting can be harsh if you don't know exactly how to react."

"All right." Sarah closed her eyes, hoping Toby had done the same. She felt Jareth's arm go around her waist.

"This won't take long." Jareth's voice drifted to her ears.

Sarah felt a strong wind blow past her face far barely a minute. Then Jareth released her.

"You can open your eyes now. We've arrived."

Slowly, Sarah opened her eyes and was greeted with a bedroom. Unlike the room at the Palace, this one was in a rich sapphire blue with medieval dark wood furniture. There was a wall of windows looking out over the Labyrinth. Sarah could see the violent storm brewing outside.

Sarah turned to Jareth. "So this is where I'm staying?"

Jareth nodded. "Yes. For now Toby will stay with you."

"But I thought..."

"I figure we'll let Toby get used to things here before we let him sleep alone."

Sarah nodded. "All right, that makes sense."

Toby ran off to the wall of windows. "Wow! It's just like the Labyrinth from your story, Sarah."

Jareth walked up to him. "So your sister told you about my Labyrinth?"

Toby looked up at him as his sister sat on the edge of the large bed behind them. "She told me the story of the Princess and the Goblin King."

Jareth nodded. "Ah, that story."

"Did it really happen?"

"You would have to ask your sister."

Toby turned back to the view as Jareth walked over to Sarah.

"So you've told him about the Princess and the Goblin King, hmm?"

Sarah whispered, "I left out names."

Jareth nodded. "Well, I'll leave the two of you to settle in. Vivienne will probably show up to help you unpack. Elwyn should be here soon as well. No doubt she's meeting with the staff here."

Sarah nodded. "So when will I see you next?"

"Tomorrow at the wedding. Have you talked to Toby yet?"

Sarah frowned. "No, I had planned to, but with everything happening so fast, I haven't been able to."

"I know. I can do it if you want."

Sarah shook her head. "No, I need to do it."

Jareth nodded. "All right, see you tomorrow, Sarah." He walked over to a door, opened it, and walked out.

Sarah sighed and then stood up. "Toby, come here. We need to talk."

Toby turned away from the windows. "But, Sarah..."

"No, buts, come here."

Toby sighed and reluctantly walked over to his sister. "What?"

"What do you think of Jareth?"

"He's okay. You goin' be his girlfriend?"

"I'm marrying him tomorrow."

"Okay." He walked back over to the windows leaving his stun sister alone by the bed.

* * *

><p>Hello, my lovely readers. I'm working on Chapter 17 at the moment. It might take awhile to get it finished as I'm working four to five days a week for the next few weeks, and I'm tired and not really in the writing mood. I'll try to write something everyday. Be sure to check my blog regularly. I'm updating almost every day now, just to let you all know what's going on.<p>

Thanks for the lovely reviews for Chapter 15. Now review if you please for Chapter 16.

Until next time,

CL

Betaed by PreciousJewel01.

Edited: 6/2/14


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Jareth sat behind the large medieval desk in the darkened study. Very little sunlight came in through the room's windows. He had wanted to be alone for a bit. Sarah's and his wedding attire had arrived, the flowers had as well. The Goblin Throne room was being prepared. The witnesses had already arrived.

Leaning his head back, Jareth closed his eyes. He had gone to transport Sarah and Toby mostly because he wanted to see her before the wedding. Now, as per tradition, he couldn't even watch her with his crystals. That didn't mean she was not being protected at all times. Even though more than likely she would be staying in the Queen's Chambers until the wedding.

Sighing, Jareth opened his eyes. As High King, he could officiate over any marriage but his own. He had sent word to the Old Wiseman who lived near the Sundial in the Labyrinth to come to the castle, as he was the only one Jareth could trust to officiate the wedding. After all, he was the one who had officiated over his parents marriage, since no one else would.

A knock came at the door. Jareth almost groaned. He had asked not to be disturb unless it was necessary.

He raised his head. "Enter."

The door opened and Julian enter. "The Wiseman is here to speak with you."

Jareth nodded. "Show him in would you."

Julian gave a curt nod. "All right. Need me to do anything else while you're hiding?"

"Ha, ha. Very funny, Julian. No, I don't need anything, but come get me if anyone has questions about the wedding. Don't go to Sarah."

"All right, Jareth." Julian walked out of the room.

About a minute later, in walked a wizardly old man with a tall hat which looked like the head and neck of a long necked bird. He looked around the room before continuing towards the desk.

"You asked for me, Your Majesty?"

"Of course, he did, you old fool." The hat chirped up.

The old man looked up at his hat. "Shut up. He didn't ask for you."

The hat closed its mouth, looking none too happy.

"It's good to see you." Jareth stood up.

The Wiseman raised his hand up and waved it. "No, you don't need to do that. Now what is it you need me for?"

"I would like you to officiate at my wedding tomorrow."

The Wiseman nodded. "So she is here."

Jareth frowned as he sat back down into his chair. "Are there rumors?"

"Some. That is why they would dare to attack here, isn't it?" The Wiseman nodded.

Jareth sighed. "I thought there were some, but I've worked to keep them down. And I believe so. They think I may not marry her if there is a chance of them entering the Center." Jareth took a deep breath. "So will you do it?"

"Of course, I would be honored to do it." The Wiseman smiled. "I do wish though that your parents could be there."

Jareth smiled sadly. "I know, and don't worry about the wish. I can't grant it."

Nodding, the Wiseman looked around the room. "I know. So am I to stay here until the wedding?"

"Please." Jareth nodded.

The Wiseman nodded in agreement. "All right, if you'll excuse me, I'll retire and rest up for tomorrow."

"Go on. I'll send Julian to come get you when it's time."

"All right." The Wiseman walked over to the door. He stopped and turned back to Jareth. "Your father would be very proud of you, Jareth."

"Thank you." Jareth smiled.

The Wiseman nodded and then walked out of the room.

Jareth leaned back into his chair. Well, that was taken care of. Now all he could do was wait until tomorrow. Hopefully nothing would go wrong.

Another knock came at the door. Now, what?

Jareth groaned. "Enter."

The door opened, and Vivienne walked into the room.

"Jareth, why are you hiding out in the dark? Light a few candles."

Jareth closed his eyes for a moment. "What's wrong, Vivienne?"

"Nothing. I just came to check on you. The throne room is looking lovely; compared to what it normally looks like."

Jareth gave her a false smile. "Ha, ha. Very funny."

Vivienne frowned at him. "It might be a good idea that is doesn't look the same as it did when Sarah ran the Labyrinth."

Jareth sighed. "That's the plan. I'm hoping the flowers and cleaning will help."

Vivienne nodded. "I might suggest new hangings and pillows. The least ratting it looks, the better."

Jareth nodded. "Already thought of that. I already sent for the fabric, and all will be ready before the wedding tomorrow."

"It's better. You might not have the grand state affair later."

"Vivienne, you aren't telling me something, I don't already know. I'm working to make tomorrow perfect for Sarah."

Vivienne nodded. "I know, Jareth."

"About the state affair, I've been doubting it will happen, as well. So this one has to be perfect."

Vivienne smiled softly at him. "Jareth, it might be a good idea to white wash the walls, too. It would brighten it up some."

"I draw the line there. This castle has a look and feel I can't change. The walls just need a really good cleaning, which they are right now."

"It was just a suggestion, Jareth. With that storm brewing outside, it needs to be bright and cheery inside."

"It's a magical storm, Vivienne. I'm thinking of sending Sarah and Toby back to the Palace after the wedding. It might be safer there than here."

Vivienne frowned. "Sarah may take offense to that, Jareth."

"I have to keep Sarah safe."

"I know, Jareth, but take my advice, as a married woman. If my newly wed husband or husband period, sent me away, I would think something was wrong with me, and it would really hurt me."

Jareth frowned. "It won't be easy for me, either, but her safety comes first; as does Toby's."

"Until you have an heir of your blood, you've named Toby as your heir haven't you?"

Jareth closed his eyes for a moment. "For the time being, yes."

"Smart move, but you should have told Sarah about that already."

"I'm planning after the wedding."

Vivienne sighed. "You should have told her before now."

"I'm going against tradition by naming him. If something happens, he may not be supported."

"Like you are?"

"Vivienne."

"I get it, Jareth. I'll leave you to your thoughts."

"Thank you."

Vivienne smiled as she headed towards the door. "Don't stay in the gloom too long, Jareth. Let a little sunshine in."

Jareth groaned. Would they now allow him to finally come up with how exactly, he was going to tell Sarah about her brother being the High Prince, for the time being, and how he would need his true heir soon.

* * *

><p>Sorry for the delay. I'm working hard on Chapter 18, but it's barely a page and a half at the moment. I'm working more than I'm used to lately, so I've been really tired and not in the mood to write. Also, I'm thinking of doing a May Day story or something for my Holiday series.<p>

So review if you please.

Oh, thanks for the lovely reviews for Chapter 16.

Edited: 6/2/14


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Goblins rushed around Sarah's room, not looking anything like the few that she had seen five years ago. They were nicely dressed and looked almost rosy in color. Elywn directed them like drill sergeants. Most of the goblins were changing the bedding and tidying up the room. Toby had been rushed out of the a little after dawn.

Sarah now sat in front of a mirror as Elywn continued to brush her hair. Her gown was on a mannequin against the windows, where had been since the seamstress had arrived.

"Now, how should we do your hair? Up or down?" Elywn laid the brush down on the table in front of Sarah.

"Isn't there a tradition that dictates it?" Sarah turned slightly to look at her.

"Not really, M'Lady, but considering..." Elwyn waved her hands and Sarah's hair pulled away from her face and formed softy multiply buns that covered her nape. "There. Now for the final touch."

Vivienne walked up as a goblin walked up with a jewelry box. She opened the box, but Sarah could not see what was inside. Then Vivienne turned towards the mirror. In her hands, she held a beautiful tiara made of silver. "There."

"I can't wear this." Sarah turned to face her.

"My aunt won't mind. It's the same one she wore when she married as did I."

"You mean..." Sarah's eyes grew larger.

"Yes, Jareth's mother worn this. It's your something old, as the saying goes. My family is royalty among the Elves. This is much simpler than your crown as High Queen. Although, you only have to wear it at court functions."

Sarah glanced at her reflection. "Nothing else?"

"You can borrow a pair of earrings, but I think anything more might be too much." Vivienne waved one hand over the other, causing a pair of silver diamond earrings to appear. She handed them to Sarah.

Sarah placed the earrings in her ears. "I think you're right. Now what's left?"

"Getting you into your gown and placing your veil on."

"That's it?"

"That's all that's left. Well, and getting your shoes on, but that won't take us long."

Sarah nodded. "All right, let's get started." She stood up and paused. "What about something blue and something yellow?"

"Already taken care of. Now come on, we don't have much time left." Vivienne walked over to the gown. Elwyn followed close behind.

"If we need help, I'll call the seamstress, but I think we'll do fine."

Sarah walked over to her. "Okay, let's get started."

Vivienne waved her hands and the gown floated off of the mannequin and towards Sarah.

"So how exactly am I supposed to get in it?" Sarah looked at Vivienne.

"Give it a minute. You'll see."

The gown floated over Sarah's head.

"Now raise your arms. Be sure you slip your hands into the sleeves as you feel them."

Sarah nodded as she raised her arms.

The gown slowly drifted down over Sarah. First, her hands poked out of the top. Then her arms came out, and finally, her head appeared. Once it was fitted over her, Elwyn moved behind her.

Vivienne nodded as Elwyn grabbed hold of the laces. "Hold it to you. I'm about to release it, so Elwyn can lace you up."

Sarah garbed hold of the front of the gown. "Ready." She felt the weight of the gown as the magic disappeared. She then felt the tugs and pulls as Elywn began to lace up the back.

"How tight do you want it, M'lady?"

Sarah glanced back at her. "Tight enough I look good, loose enough I can still breathe."

Elywn nodded. "All right. Tell me when it gets just right." She continued to lace up the back.

Sarah took a deep breath as the gown got tighter. "Almost there, Elwyn."

"All right, I'm almost finished, M'lady. Just a bit more."

Sarah continued to breathe as Elwyn tugged and pulled.

Finally, Elywn sighed and lowered her hands. "There, all done. We better hurry." She walked from behind Sarah. "Now for the veil and shoes."

"Do I need to sit back down?"

"No, stay put. I'll get them." Vivienne rushed over to the vanity. She set the shoes on the floor near the door. Then she brought the veil to Sarah. "Now, this will be easy. Once it's on, go put your shoes on, and I go get your bouquet."

Sarah stood still as Vivienne attached the veil to the tiara.

"I'll flip your blusher over when get outside the Throne room."

Vivienne walked to the door. "Don't open this for anyone, but me."

"Aye, aye, sir."

Vivienne smiled. "I mean it. No one."

Smiling, Sarah nodded. "All right, I won't open the door for anyone but you."

Vivienne nodded. "All right, I'll be back soon. Elwyn, would you please go make sure Toby makes it in one piece. I don't exactly trust my husband to do it ."

Elwyn nodded. "Of course, Your Highness."

Vivienne opened the door, and the two women headed out.

With the click of the door closing, Sarah sighed. She was finally alone. Only a few more minutes left till she had to walk down that aisle. Time was still ticking away. If only she could sit down, but she doubted she would be able to get back up. The day had finally come finally, and it was really turning out to be very different than what she had always thought it would be. If only there was more time to think this over, and well, more time to get to know him. Now there was no more time. Sarah took a deep breath.

The click of the door came not too much later. Vivienne walked in carrying her bouquet of mostly white flowers.

"Everyone's ready and waiting for us. So we need to get a move on."

Sarah nodded. "All right, let's get going."

Vivienne handed Sarah her bouquet.

Sarah took a deep breath.

Vivienne smiled. "It's time. I'll help you down, and then I'll get into place."

Vivienne held open the door. "Your groom awaits you."

* * *

><p>Well, my lovely readers, I'm sorry for the delay in getting this out to you as is my beta, but here it is Chapter 18. I do hope you enjoyed it. I'm working on Chapter 19 right now. I can't say when it will be finished. I still don't have the adapter I need to use my keyboard case with my tablet; so typing is slow at the moment.<p>

So review if you please, and be sure to check out the blog every once in awhile. I don't update regularly, but I do update about what's going on with the story.

I should mention this, my work schedule has increased a bit, so I'm not working on my writing as much as I would wish, but I try to do something everyday.

Until next time,

CL

An extra note. Please keep OK in your thoughts and prayers. And Give what you can.

Edited: 6/2/14


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

The ceremony was getting closer and closer. Soon Sarah would appear in the Doorway, soon he would finally have his queen. Damn, why couldn't the time tick away faster? Why was it going so slowly? Oh, why had he agreed not to reorder time? Jareth sighed. Julian had refused to let him leave his sight. Time wasn't moving fast enough for him. Sarah was probably not thinking the same. She could very well be mourning all her plans for her life, minus him, while was celebrating inside that she was finally about to be his wife and queen. Time was against them now. He might not be able to give her the time she needed.

Julian walked up to him. "They're on their way. Vivienne just sent word. So we need to get into place."

Jareth nodded. "Very well."

"I know you weren't happy about not reordering time, but Sarah needed all time she could get to prepare."

"Julian, you are not telling me anything I haven't figured out already." Jareth walked up to where the Goblin throne normally was, but wasn't now, and the Wise Man stood waiting.

The Wiseman nodded, his hat remained silent. "Nervous?"

"What do you think?" He smiled.

The Wiseman chuckled. "You remind me of your father.

Jareth looked at him. "What did you say to him?"

"I said 'You are the High King. Why are you nervous about this?' And he said to me, 'I'm about to join with the one woman that is meant for me. There is a chance of civil war because of our joining.'"

"Sounds familiar."

"You'll do fine. Altough, I believe he may have only delayed the civil war. You will need her by your side to survive what is coming."

Jareth took a deep breath. "What have you seen?"

"I can't tell you anymore. We better prepare. Your bride is almost here." He glanced at the closed doors behind him.

Jareth looked at them as Vivienne came in. She smiled as she walked over to Julian. She then looked over at him and nodded. Turning back to face the Wiseman, Jareth took a deep breath as Julian walked over to him.

Julian stood beside him facing the doors. "She's outside the door. Ready?"

Jareth glanced to his right at him. "How did you do this?"

"Relax, the ceremony isn't long. Besides the ceremony isn't what's important, but what comes after is."

Jareth nodded. "I know that, but I have no idea how things will be after today."

"Take it one day at a time. You'll do fine as long as you don't push her too hard."

Jareth glared at him as the sound of the opening doors filled the Goblin Throne Room. No music played as he knew she was walking up to him, probably wondering why he was faced away from her.

Time seemed to slow to a crawl as he waited for her to reach his side. He glanced at Julian, who just shook his head, smiling. He then glanced to his left at Vivienne, who was acting as Sarah's matron of honor.

Jareth almost glared at him, but the sound of footsteps grew louder and louder. With a wave of his hand, he could speed time up, but that damn vow was still biting him in the arse. He glanced at the Wiseman, who puffed out his chest a bit. Jareth glanced to his left as her shadow covered him. Slowly, ever so slowly, Sarah came into view.

His heart almost stopped. She was beyond beautiful in her simple gown. Her face wasn't completely hidden under the veil. Her face was so solemn. Nothing like what he had hoped for. Yes, it was beyond her control, but it could be worse. He could be a troll, which he knew for a fact would be much worse.

The Wiseman nodded as he stepped forward, looking at young Toby, who stood on the other side of his sister. "Who gives this woman to wed?"

Toby held up his head and spoke loudly. "Me."

Everyone held in a chuckle, as the Wiseman nodded, and Toby sat down behind his sister. At the same time, Vivienne took Sarah's bouquet from her.

"It is my great honor to welcome you all here. Marriage is sacred and is not to be taken lightly. It is to be entered with an opened heart. It is a joining of not just the physical, but the spiritual."

The Wiseman took of each of their left hands. Then he proceded to tie their hands together with a rope he had been holding. "The rope joins your hands as it joins your hearts and souls."

Once he was finished he stepped back a bit. "Now, turn to each other, please."

They turned to face each other. Sarah refused to look him in the eyes, which did hurt. If only she would look at him, she would see the love burning in his eyes. His Elven blood was clearly showing now.

The Wiseman nodded. "Now, Your Majesty, we'll begin with you."

Jareth nodded slightly in return. "I vow you the first cut of my meat, the frist sip of my wine. From this day it shall only be your name I cry out in the night and into yours eyes that I smile each morning; I shall be a shield for your back as you are for mine."

The Wiseman looked to Sarah. "Your turn, My Lady."

Jareth heard her take a deep breath. She then finally looked at him.

"I vow you the first cut of my meat, the first sip of my wine. From this day it shall only be your name I cry out in the night and into yours eyes that I smile each morning; I shall be a shield for your back as you are for mine."

Smiling, the Wiseman nodded. "With very great honor, it is my pleasure to pronounce you married. And to announce we finally have our High Queen. Love live, King Jareth and Queen Sarah!"

The Goblin Throne room erupted in cheers as Jareth lead Sarah out of the room.

* * *

><p>Thank you all for the reviews. Well, I got this back from my beta quicker than I thought I would, but here it is. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. About the vows. I found them online. They're traditional Celtic vows. I had a few different ones to choose from.<p>

Now to reply to a review from the last chapter.

ree923: Sarah's getting married more cause she has to than her feelings.

I haven't started Chapter 20 yet, but I'm about to.

See ya later,

CL

Edited 6/2/14


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Outside the Castle Beyond The Goblin City, there was a celebration. Goblins hung from almost everything, most holding a tankard of ale. There was loud music raising from around the fountain in the center of the city. From high above, Sarah could see a few goblins dancing as best they could to the music. Inside the Throne Room, it was quieter. Oh, music was playing inside the room, but nothing like the lively happy music drifting inside. There were a few people she didn't know, but she had over heard from Vivienne, that they were some of Jareth and Vivienne's second cousins.

Sighing, Sarah glanced back into the room. Toby was sitting with Hoggle and Sir Didymus to the side. Jareth was walking around the room at a slow pace, thanking everyone, at least that's what she thought. He wasn't staying with each group, and it seemed his gaze never left her. She didn't want to think about tonight. More than likely there wouldn't be, well a real "wedding night." She might very well spend the night with Toby instead. He hadn't exactly explained what was going to happen tonight.

She felt alone. There was a decent amount of people in the room, but she still felt so alone. She had always thought at least her dad would be here. Sarah could feel the tears beginning to flow, quickly she turned back towards the window. She lifted the handkerchief that Vivienne had handed her before leaving her outside the doors, to her eyes. A few moments later, she heard the sound of boot heels coming towards her.

A hand rested on her shoulder. "Sarah?"

Sarah tried to hold back the tears as she turned to face Jareth. "I'm fine."

He looked at her with worry in his eyes. "What's wrong?"

She tried to smile, but the tears began to fall.

Jareth nodded and then glanced over his shoulder. "Excuse us a moment. We'll be right back." He formed a crystal orb in his hand and dropped it to the floor.

Sarah watched as the throne room disappeared and a bedroom she hadn't seen before appeared before her. She glanced at him with fear in her eyes, not wanting to even glance at the large bed.

He must have felt her stiffen up cause he smiled and began to massage her shoulder with the hand that was still sitting on it. "Relax, Sarah. I didn't bring you here for that. I figured you needed to get away from everyone for a bit."

Sarah took a deep breath and tried to gather herself as Jareth walked over to a table and pour water from a pitcher on its top into a glass. He then brought the glass over to her, and she gratefully took it. As she took a sip, Jareth sighed.

"What's wrong, Sarah?"

She lowered the glass. "I just started thinking about my dad, and..." The tears started to fall again.

Jareth wrapped his arms around Sarah. "Shh, it's all right. I've been thinking about my parents, too."

Sarah hiccupped as she laid her forehead against his chest, still holding the glass of water. "But you're not crying."

"I've had years of practice. Also, your pain is still fresh." He placed a hand against her back. "We could have gotten your mother, but I wouldn't know how to explain everything to her."

"She hasn't had anything to do with me for years. All because I told one of her friends I was starting college." Sarah buried her face into his coat.

She heard Jareth sighed. "Her loss."

Sarah took a deep breath as she raised her head. "We need to talk about tonight."

Jareth took a deep breath as he gently took the water glass from her and stepped back. "We will have to keep up appearance, but if you want I can sleep on the sofa and let Toby sleep with you. Although, he did tell me he would really like to have his own room."

"When did he do this, and how do I know you aren't making it up?" Sarah glared at him.

"Today and you can ask Julian as well as your friends." Jareth set the glass down on a nearby table.

Sarah glanced around the room. "So this is the Goblin King's bedroom. Seems more like you then the other one." The room was a bit Gothic with its dark mahogany furniture and dark fabrics.

"I've lived here for a very long time. I'm still slowly working on the Palace, but I think this will always feel more like home. It must have been the same for my father since I grew up here. We rarely went to the Palace, but once I came of age, my parents moved to the Palace permanently."

Sarah's eyes grew wide. "You grew up here?"

"I did, but there is also the test to find the High Queen. Traditionally, the future High King rules here to get a hand of ruling a kingdom. Although, I now think the reason we stayed here was because the Labyrinth gave us protection from those who would wish harm on my mother or me."

Sarah nodded. "Makes sense. Then we might be repeating it?"

Jareth sighed. "I don't know, but for now, we'll be here."

"Okay, so are we allowed to go into the City cause I don't remember any gardens or anywhere for Toby to play?"

"I'll show you the way to the gardens. You are allowed in the City only with an escort. Your friends will do, if you can't get me."

"What about Julian?"

"He's returning to the Palace tomorrow. He'll watch things from there. I've left it up to Vivienne about what she wishes to do."

"But you've told her one or the other, right?"

"Yes, we need to conserve our magic for the coming battles. I'll need their help protecting you and Toby."

"Is there more you're not telling me?" Sarah crossed her arms over her chest.

"Ah, until we have a child, I've named Toby my heir." Jareth cringed.

"WHAT!?" Sarah moved her hands to her hips. "You did what?"

"I've named Toby as my heir. It's only temporary."

"Now you've put a death sentence on my baby brother."

"Very few know. Most assume I've named one of my cousins as my heir."

"When, exactly, were you going to tell me?"

"Now." Jareth shrugged.

Sarah glared at him. Jareth moved away from her.

"Sarah, would it have changed anything if I had told you before now?"

Sarah flung her hands in the air. "I don't know, but it might have."

Jareth sighed. "Sarah, it's only temporary. The truth is he's only my heir to the title of Goblin King, not High King. My heir for High King is Julian. Although, they won't like that he's married to Vivienne."

Sarah took a deep breath. "Is there anything else I need to know?"

"Not at the moment."

Sarah took a deep breath. "Okay."

Jareth moved closer to her. "I promise not to hide anything if has to do with Toby from you again."

"Good." Sarah nodded.

Jareth grinned slightly. "Now that is out of the way, we need to discuss some things."

Sarah moved back slightly, not liking the gleam in his eyes. "What?"

"Relax, Sarah. It's nothing bad. We need to decide on a course of action. Once word gets out about our marriage, the War will begin."

"I know that."

"Yes, well I won't be here in the Castle as much, but if I give someone an order about your and/or Toby's safety I want you to obey it. I'll try to tell you when I can, but I'll at least tell someone we can trust."

"Understood." He would of course know more about what was going on, but she didn't want to give him too much power. "But I want updates so I know what's going on."

He smiled. "All right, I can agree to that, but I doubt you want the body count."

"Everything but that, okay. I may not know much, but I might be able to spot something you don't."

He seemed think over it a moment. "True, you might, but isn't likely."

"So what? Can you see into the future? I don't remember you mentioning that power." Sarah smirked, hoping she hadn't gone too far.

"No, I can't fore-see the future, but it's true; you might not see something my generals and me miss."

"So what if I haven't been trained. I've learned that a new set of eyes might see something there that others might have missed." She glared at him.

Jareth sighed. "Sarah. I already said I would send you all I could, except for the body count. You're right, but more than likely you won't see something we've missed."

Sarah took a deep breath. "All right."

Jareth nodded as he placed his hands on her shoulders. "Sarah, I'm willing to allow you to help me with something, but there will be things you can't help with. War is not something a queen normally knows."

"Yeah, I got that." She looked up at him.

"We're going to test each other. It's normal, but it would help if you didn't think I'm going to go "all Goblin King" on you. At no time in the Labyrinth were you really in danger. The Labyrinth was protecting you then and is now. After all, you are the Lady of the Labyrinth."

"I'll work on trying to separate how you acted then from now, but it's going to be hard." Sarah sighed.

Jareth smiled. "That's all I ask. Now I think it's time we went back." He then looked out the French doors. "It seems later than I thought."

A knock came at the door. Jareth removed his hands and walked over. Opening it, he found Julian.

"I came to let you know that Vivienne and I put Toby to bed. Your guests have returned home. Do you want to see me in the morning before I leave?"

Jareth shook his head slightly. "Julian, what time is it?"

"At least, ten the last time I looked."

Sarah groaned. "You have to be kidding."

Julian looked between her and Jareth. "You two didn't realize the time?"

Jareth shook his head. "No, we didn't."

"Ah, well, I bid you to good night. Do you wish to see me before I leave or not?"

"Yes, but don't leave till after breakfast."

Julian nodded. "All right see you then." He walked away from the door as Jareth shut the it.

Jareth turned towards Sarah as the door clicked shut. "I guess we better get to sleep. You take the bed; I'll take the sofa."

Sarah shook her head. "You said we have to keep up appearances. We'll both have to sleep on the bed."

Jareth took his hand off the door knob. "Sarah, the only person who will come in this besides us, is Elwyn and Toby at times. Also, Elwyn won't come in until I'm gone."

"You gave up your room at the Palace for us. I'm not going to force you to keep sleeping on a sofa."

"All right, you win. Now, do you need help getting out of that gown?"

Sarah blushed. "Ah, yeah."

Jareth smiled. "Don't worry I'll loosen it and then leave you to change."

* * *

><p>Sorry for the delay. It took me awhile to get this one finished. Also, been having to deal with computer problems. So I hope you enjoyed. And no I haven't started on Chapter 21 yet.<p>

So review if you please.

CL

Edited: 6/2/14


	22. Chapter 21

This Chapter is dedicated to a lovely simmer. Quxxn. She died over the weekend from complications from surgery. We only knew her voice,but she touched thousands of us on YouTube.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 21<strong>

The early morning sun fluttered into the bedchamber of the Goblin King. It had yet to reach the massive draped four post bed. Softly a door to a wardrobe closed as Jareth placed a shirt over his arm, wearing a pair of dark pants and boots. He glanced over at the sleeping Sarah. She had been fast asleep, when he had returned last night, which had been a good thing. He hadn't been sure how they would decide who would sleep where.

Jareth slipped on the shirt as a single ray hit Sarah's wardrobe. There was no telling when Sarah would awaken. It was still rather early. Julian should already be waiting for him in his study. Even though last night had not gone as he would have liked, he still was exhausted.

Taking one last quick glance at Sarah, Jareth conjured a crystal orb. He would see her later in the day, hopefully. Tossing the orb in the air, Jareth transporting himself to his study.

He nodded at Julian, who sat in the arm chair in front of his desk.

Julian smiled. "Was wondering when you'd show up?"

Jareth walked to his desk. "Sorry, I needed the sleep."

"I know. Maybe Sarah will remind you that you need to actually sleep and not use magic all the time."

Jareth sat down at his desk. "We have much to talk about that has nothing to do with my wife." He closed his eyes as he said the last two words.

"It takes a while to get used to those words." Julian smiled at him again.

Jareth opened his eyes. "We are not discussing that. Now, I need you to know that you are my eyes and ears at the Palace, while I'm here."

Julian nodded.

"Thanks goodness, we came up with that secret code as children."

Julian shrugged. "It does come in handy at times. Doesn't it?"

Jareth smiled. "Yes, it does."

Julian nodded. "I'll send reports regularly."

"Good. Also, be ready for me to contact you at any moment."

Julian stood up. "Very well. I hope to see you soon."

Jareth watched as Julian disappeared in a shower of glitter. Sighing, Jareth knew he would now need to meet his generals, Goblin, Fae, and Elf.

Glancing out the window, Jareth watched the raging storm moving back from the Labyrinth's borders. They had gained an advantage, but it would not last long.

Quickly he wrote a note and formed three crystal orbs. With a gentle blow to each crystal, they flew out the window. He then waved his hand causing a map to appear on his desk. With another wave, miniature army men, weapons, and creatures appeared. He placed his hands on either side of the map and leaned over it.

Did they forget as High King he would always know every army's positions? It with a number other magicks was part of his birth right.

Jareth took a deep breath. Already the armies were surrounding the Labyrinth's borders. There was barely anything or anyone near the Palace. If he didn't need her here to protect the Labyrinth, he would send Sarah back to the Palace. Later today, they would need to strengthen its protections actually.

Not too much later a knock came at the door.

"Enter." Jareth looked up as the door opened.

A muscular goblin, who would just reach Jareth's knees, wearing rusted mismatched armor walked in. He glanced around. "You requested me, Majesty?"

Jareth nodded. "Yes, I did Olie. You're the first to arrive."

The old goblin general nodded. "There has been no news from the Wall."

Jareth nodded. "Good. Keep up the patrols up along the Wall, and start patrols into the Labyrinth."

Olie nodded. "Very well, Majesty."

Another knock came at the door, along with the sound of a heated argument coming through the closed door, which didn't surprise Jareth or Olie the least.

"Sound like the fools are here, Majesty."

Jareth kept his face blank. "Indeed. Would you open the door for them?"

Nodding, the old goblin general walked towards the door. The arguing got even louder.

Shaking his head, Jareth sighed. Those two were always fighting with each other. Wilhelm and Alaric may despise each, but they were both great generals, each in his own right.

Olie opened the door as it seemed the argument was reaching its apex.

A blonde Fae with almost black eyes glared with hatred at an Elf with long dark hair and green eyes. The Fae sneered at the Elf.

Jareth cleared his throat causing the two generals to become silent. They turned to face their king.

"Thank you for finally arriving." Jareth smirked at them a bit.

Olie snickered causing the other generals to glare at him, instead of each other.

Jareth turned to look at his generals. "Well' come in and shut the door. We have much to discuss."

All three generals nodded, and the two in the corridor walked into the room.

The Fae general walked towards his king. "Forgive me, Your Majesty. I received your summons at an inopportune time."

"I don't really care, Wilhelm. You did not arrive when you should have, and then you and Alaric start fighting the instant you both arrived. No more. You two will have to work together or we will not make it."

Wilhelm and Alaric nodded in agreement, while Olie grinned.

Jareth sighed as he waved his hand, causing the protection wards in the room to activate. "Now let us begin. We have a lot to cover."

XOXOXOX

The early afternoon sun filled the Goblin King's study. Jareth stood in front of the window looking out over the Labyrinth. Olie's men had already increased as well extended their patrols, while Wilhelm's men were camped near the Labyrinth's gates and near the Palace as well. Mean while, Alaric's archers were scattered between the Palace and the Walls of the Goblin City.

Sarah would now be discretely followed by guards at all times when she was not within the Royal chambers. Already the protection wards of the entire castle were active. Sarah now had the full protection of the Labyrinth and the magicks of the Underground.

It was the first full day of his married life, and he was spending the day away from his wife. Jareth sighed, wondering how Sarah had been spending her day. More than likely, she was a bit angry with him, but hopefully, she was understanding when he saw her later. Somehow he would have to make the day up to her.

A knock came at the door. Who could it be? Most knew not to disturb him in his study. Well, very few knew he wouldn't turn away certain people. Ah, he might want to let Sarah know that she could come to his study at any time, and he would most likely not turn her away.

"Come in." He turned towards the door.

The door opened, and Hoggle poked his head into the room. "So you are still in here."

"Yes, Higgle. What is it?" He tried not to sound annoyed. More than likely, he was here because of Sarah.

Hoggle walked in and shut the door behind him. "Sarah asked me to come see you. She doubts that she would get in, if you were still speaking with your generals."

Jareth almost groaned. He really needed to tell her. "Is she angry with me?"

"No, but you better have something planned to show her that she's important. If I spent the first day of married life away from my wife, I'd do something to show I'm sorry."

Jareth sighed and walked to his desk. "I'm planning something for tonight. Now what is it she sent you for?"

Hoggle fidgeted. "Well, are you planning to eat dinner with her, since you missed breakfast and now lunch?"

"Yes, but tell her not to worry. I'll take care of everything. Anything else, Hogwart?"

Hoggle sighed. "Jareth, has it gotten worse where Sarah now has guards?"

Groaning, Jareth sat down at his desk. "Has she noticed?"

"No, but we did. I doubt it'll take her long to figure it out. So how bad is it?"

"They haven't made any moves since the last attack, but I fear once word gets out, the war will truly begin."

Hoggle nodded. "Have anything else for me to tell Sarah?"

Jareth walked over to his desk. "Tell her to dress nice but practically for dinner."

"All right. About what time should she expect you?"

"About six."

Hoggle nodded as he moved towards the door. "All right." He opened the door and walked out, shutting the door behind him.

Jareth sighed. Well, it seemed that he might have to hide the guards a bit better. He did not want Sarah to realize just how protected he had her. Now he had a lot to explain to Sarah tonight, and then they had a lot to do before the day was over.

* * *

><p>Sorry for the delay. My beta had some computer problems. I hope you enjoy the chapter. Thanks for the reviews.<p>

Review if you please.

CL

Edited 7/25/13 3:22 pm CDT- I honored Quxxn by changing the Goblin general's name to her dogs name, and also, cause it wasn't a good idea to call him that.

Re-edited 6/2/14


	23. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Sarah paced back and forth in front of the bed. The night before, she hadn't really noticed the room. With its dark shades of blue and silver fabrics and ebony woods, the damn room screamed of Jareth, more so than the room at the Palace.

Taking a deep breath, Sarah glanced out the window. The view outside was already darkening, but you could still see the Castle's dark shadow falling over the Labyrinth. It was well past six. Where was he?

She wasn't angry with him because he had the meeting with his generals and spent the day away from her to do whatever as King, he needed to do. Oh, no. She was angry because he said six o'clock, and it was almost seven. Sarah took another deep breath to try and clam herself as she stopped pacing.

A moment later, she heard a popping sound behind her. Turning herself towards the sound, Sarah almost laughed.

"You're late."

"Sorry, but it took a bit longer than I thought to get everything ready." Jareth looked a bit dishearten.

Sarah turned to face him completely, putting her hands on her hips. "You couldn't have sent me a note or something? You had me waiting almost an hour, Jareth."

He walked towards her. "I know, and I'm sorry."

Sighing, Sarah quickly blinked as she lowered her hands. "So how did the meeting with your generals go?"

"Fine. Ready? We have quite a bit to discuss tonight." Jareth stopped in front of her.

Sarah nodded. "Yes, we do."

"Sarah, if you need to speak to me, while I'm in my study, you won't be turned away. Although, I might not allow you into the room for certain reasons."

Sarah's eyes grew wide. "So I could have gone, instead of sending Hoggle?"

Jareth nodded. "Yes, if you need me for whatever reason, you can come talk to me."

"What about if you're having another meeting with your generals?"

Jareth sighed. "More than likely, I won't be having meetings with them in my study from now on. Also, I'll tell you where I'm going; unless it's something you're safer not knowing."

"All right." Sarah nodded.

"Well, ready for dinner?"

Sarah shrugged. "Ah, yeah."

Jareth smiled. "Follow me." He held out his hand.

Sarah gingerly placed her hand into his. "Nothing funny."

Jareth smiled. "I promise it won't be too bad, but after dinner we have to increase the Labyrinth's defenses."

"Increase its defenses?"

"That's later. Now let's dine." He gently led her over to the French doors leading out to the rather large balcony.

There sitting next to the outer wall was a heavy wood table set for two with what appeared to be two rather comfy chairs.

Sarah turned towards him. "You were out here the entire time?" She began tapping her foot and placed the hand he wasn't holding on her hip.

Sighing, Jareth released her hand, which joined the other on her hips. "Actually, I was in the Castle's kitchens cooking dinner. I used magic to get this ready." He walked over to the table and pulled a chair out.

Sarah remained in place. "You can actually cook?"

"Yes, I can cook." Smiling, Jareth shook his head. "It's a handy skill to have, when you're in an army encampment."

"Okay."

"I promise no peaches this time. Now would you care to join me?"

"Ha, ha. Very funny." Sarah walked forward and sat down in the chair Jareth had pulled out.

Jareth pushed the chair in. "Relax and enjoy yourself, Sarah." He chuckled slightly as he walked over to his own chair.

"What's so funny?" Sarah glared at him as he sat down.

"Nothing, but relax a bit, Sarah. I've activated the Protection Wards, and when we finished tonight they will be even more powerful."

"What exactly do we have to do?"

"We can't discuss it here."

Sarah looked at him. "So it's something so important that it has to be a secret?"

Jareth nodded. "Yes."

Sarah sighed. "All right."

Jareth smiled at her. "Good. Now let us dine. I had to actually kick the Goblin Chef out of the Kitchens to cook our dinner."

"So what exactly are we having?"

"You'll see." He waved his hand, and the magical covered dishes appeared on the table.

Sarah looked at the covered dish before her, worrying about what was under that silver dome. There could be anything under there, and she would have to be polite and eat it. What could he cook anyway? She feared it wasn't much, but he did cook her dinner.

Slowly, Sarah lifted the cover and was greeted with mouthwatering (what looked like) bacon wrapped filet mignon, roasted potatoes, and roasted asparagus. It looked wonderful, but Sarah knew even if something looked beautiful, it could taste horrible.

Jareth smiled again. "What is it?"

Sarah thought for a moment. "I wasn't expecting this." She gently sat the cover to the side.

"I did actually have some formal training. I can do much more than putting meat on a skewer and stick it over a fire." He removed the cover from his plate.

Sarah shook her head as she mumbled. "I just wasn't expecting this."

Jareth nodded. "It may be proper etiquette, but don't wait on me. I know you have to be hungry."

Sarah picked up her knife and fork and began to attack her plate. Jareth followed not too much later.

Once about half of her steak was eaten, Sarah sat her knife and fork down and reach for her wine. "Kay, that was way better than I thought it would be."

Jareth swallowed and then smiled. "Try the vegetables."

Smiling, Sarah took a sip of her wine. "I am. Just give me some time."

Jareth chuckled as he lifted his own wine glass. "Just remember it's still not safe for me to reorder time. Actually, very few know I can."

"Then why can't you do it?"

"It takes too much out of me to do so."

"Oh." Sarah returned to eating her meal, while Jareth continued sipping his wine.

After finally feeling full, Sarah sat down her knife and fork. "I can't eat any more." She glanced at Jareth's half eaten plate. "Not hungry?"

Jareth smiled. "Don't worry. I'm fine."

Sarah sighed. "Anything else? Cause I'm full."

"Don't worry. I figured that would be enough." He sat his glass down. "Do you need a few moments? Or are you ready to go?"

"I'm ready." Sarah pushed herself away from the table. Now it was time for her to learn just what he was talking about.

Jareth pushed his own chair away from the table. "We have better get started. The moon will soon rise."

"Is that a bad thing?" Sarah stood up.

Jareth joined her. "No, it just means time is passing."

Sarah nodded. "Lead the way."

Gesturing towards the still opened French doors, Jareth stepped towards them. "Follow me. Our chamber is much safer to begin this." He continued to the doors, but stopped before entering. "Ladies first."

Sarah walked over to the doors and then walked into the room. Jareth followed her in shutting and locking the doors behind them.

Sarah turned to face him. "Is it safe yet?"

Jareth shook his head. "No. Also we can't do what's needed here."

"Oh."

He walked over to her and gently grasped her hands. "I'll explain everything once we arrive." Jareth smiled slightly. "Close your eyes. I don't need you getting nauseous."

Sarah nodded and closed her eyes. Not too much later, she felt the wind rushing around her. Where exactly was he taking her? Why did he have to be so secretive? Soon after the winds died down.

"You can open your eyes now."

Slowly Sarah opened her eyes and was greeted with large cavern. In its center was a massive crystal slowly spinning around. The Crystal sparkled like starlight, barely lighting the craven it was in.

"Wow."

Still holding one hand, Jareth gently lead her along a rough path cut into the rock down to a platform under the Crystal.

"What is this place?" Sarah looked up at the Crystal in awe.

They stopped just under the Crystal, and Jareth released her hand.

"This is the Heart of the Underground."

"The Heart of the Underground?" Sarah looked at him.

Jareth nodded. "It's what protects all the Underground. Even at times from its own inhabitants."

"Is this why the Labyrinth exist?"

"In part. The truth is the Goblin Kingdom is the most important kingdom in the Underground. We're the barrier between worlds. That's why the Goblin King is always High King."

"Because you're already protecting the Underground?"

Jareth nodded. "Also, the Heart keeps the Underground from falling apart."

Sarah looked around at the dark cavern. "Okay, so why are we here?"

"As Lord and Lady of the Labyrinth, we can draw on its power to protect the Labyrinth and the Underground, if the need arrises."

"How do we do that?"

Jareth smiled. "I'm going to show you. It's not hard, but you have to know what to do."

Sarah nodded. "Kay, lead the way."

Slowly, Jareth walked towards the bottom of the Crystal. He took the glove off of his right hand and placed it on to the Crystal. Sarah followed suit, and she noticed the Crystal was warm to the touch.

"What's next?" Sarah looked at him.

Suddenly, the Crystal began to glow brighter and brighter. Soon it forced Sarah to close her eyes and then cover them with her free hand.

Gradually, the Crystal dimmed back to its original starlight brightness. Sarah slowly lowered her hand and then opened her eyes as she removed her hand from it.

"We're finished." Jareth removed his hand and replaced his glove.

"That's it?"

Jareth nodded. "Yes." He moved away from the Crystal. "We better leave now."

Sarah looked around. "Why?"

"It's late, and I unfortunately have to get up early."

Sarah's face fell. More than likely he had to do something else cause of the war. "Oh."

Jareth walked over to her. "Because I want to try and get most of my work done, so I can spend the day with you, since I had that meeting today."

Sarah smiled. "All right."

Jareth nodded. "Close your eyes, and we'll be on her way."

Sarah closed her eyes as Jareth gently took hold of her hand. Not too much later the wind howled and rushed around her. Just maybe this would work. Maybe.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed Chapter 22. I got it back at the same time as Chapter 21, but decided to delay putting it up. I'm working on Chapter 23. It's almost finished, but I still have to edit, type it, and send it to my beta or betas. Please visit my blog for more information. I try to update at least once a week, as long as it's not a busy week for me.<p>

Oh, please go by my chapter numbers and not the numbers the site gives, in your reviews. It confuses me cause I go by my chapters and not the ones the site gives.

Thanks for the reviews and please review if you please.

CL

Edited: 6/13/14


	24. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

The soft moonlight and starlight filtered through the closed drapes covering the windows in the Goblin King's bedchamber. A lone figure slept in the massive bed. Another figure sat in a large comfortable not too far away, watching the woman asleep in the bed.

Letting out a heavy sigh, Jareth leaned forward and rested his head into his hands. Raising his head slightly, Jareth glanced at Sarah again. At least, she wasn't having trouble sleeping, which helped somewhat. He might as well just go look over some reports or something in his study. Sarah wouldn't know, unless she woke up. But he just couldn't pull his eyes away from watching her sleep. At least one of them could get some sleep.

Time was passing by, and he needed to get to sleep. He needed to correspond with his generals in the morning. The enemy had not made a move since before the wedding, but Jareth knew something was brewing. He had learned in the early evening yesterday, that the word had spread of his and Sarah's wedding. Sarah didn't know just yet. Now she would be heavily guarded when not in their chambers.

Sighing, Jareth rose out of the chair. Turning his head away, he began walking towards the door to the corridor.

"Jareth, what's wrong?"

Jareth stopped and turned towards the bed.

Sarah sat up with the covers over her raised knees, looking at him.

"I though you were asleep, Sarah."

Sarah shook her head. "Can't sleep. What's wrong?"

Jareth sighed. "Don't worry about it. Go to sleep."

Sarah threw the covers off and got out of the bed. "Something's wrong. You've been acting off since before dinner."

Jareth almost groaned. "Nothing's wrong.

She crossed her arms over her chest. "Jareth, I know that something is wrong. Now tell what's going on."

Why did she have to look so wonderful standing there in her nightgowen with anger in her eyes?

Jareth took a deep breath. "They know, Sarah."

She glared at him. "Know what? That we've been married for a week? That's no surprise. We didn't exactly hid it from the world." She took a breath. "So what now? I'll have armored guards following me now instead of the ones who dress as servants?"

Gulping, Jareth groaned. She knew about the guards. Higgle had warned him. "Among other things, Sarah. I had hoped they wouldn't learn this quickly."

Sarah nodded. "Okay, I figured as much. I'll deal with the new guards, and you will meet with your generals to discuss a coarse of action in the morning."

Jareth shook his head. "Sarah, you don't seem to understand what their knowing truly means?"

Lowering her arms to her side, Sarah's face softened. "My time's almost up."

Jareth nodded. "Yes, unfortunately, but I'll do my best to give you as long as you need." (Just please hurry up with it.)

Sarah took a deep breath. 'Understood. Now, where are you going?"

Jareth groaned. "To my study."

"Ah, why? There's plenty of room in the bed." She looked at him. "What else is wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong that you need to worry about." Jareth regretted the words almost as soon as they came out. Now she was really going to worry about it.

Sarah sighed. "Jareth, I can't help you, if you don't tell me what's wrong."

She was right, but how exactly to tell her that it had more to do with how he reacted to having her in the bed beside him and not being able to do as he wished.

"Sarah, " he sighed, "I promise it's nothing. I just have a lot on my mind. Now go to sleep. I'll see you in the morning." He gestured towards the bed.

"Okay, I give, Jareth. I won't push you. So I'll back off for awhile, but I expect you tell me what's going on at some point."

Jareth groaned inwardly. "Agreed, Sarah."

Sarah nodded. "All right. See you in the morning." She moved back towards the bed.

Nodding, Jareth continued on towards the door to the corridor. That was easy, maybe just a tad too easy. He glanced over his shoulder back at her. She had already climbed back into the massive bed, he so wanted to join her in.

"I expect a full explanation at some point, Jareth."

"I promise I'll explain it all, Sarah."

"You better or you might be sleeping in your study."

Jareth stopped and turned to face her. Had Sarah just really said she would ban him from their bed? Why the little minx.

"I mean it, Jareth."

Oh, she had, but he doubted very much she would actually followed through with the threat. He gave a slow smile before leaving the room.

XOXOX

Jareth leaned back into the chair behind his desk. His armies were patrolling and training. The Goblin Army was packed into the Goblin City and the Hedge Maze. He knew they would die to protect Sarah more so than the other two armies.

Sighing, Jareth looked down at the letter from Julian sitting on top of his desk. Something was happening at the Palace. Julian had no idea what it was, but odd things were happening there. He didn't like the sound of it. Could the Fools truly believe the Heart to be hidden there?

He had ordered Julian to increase patrols and to limit who could enter the Palace. Hopefully, the Fools thought he had returned to the Palace leaving Sarah here alone, as planned. Even if he did loose the Palace, it would not matter. The true power would still be safe from them.

Jareth took a deep breath. He really needed to get more sleep. The sofa had not been very comfortable. He rested his head back against the leather of the chair. So much rested on him. Sighing, Jareth closed his eyes. Sarah could help some, but with what? Definitely not with the war effort, but there had to be something she could take over. Something to help keep her mind off the War.

A knock came at the door. Jareth groaned. What now? He opened his eyes. "Yes."

The door opened a crack. "Can I come in, Jareth?"

Jareth let out a breath. "Come in, Vivienne."

The door opened and Vivienne walked into the room. "What's wrong? Sarah's worried." She shut the door behind her.

Groaning, Jareth sat up. "What has she told you?"

"That for some reason last night you refused to sleep in the same bed as her."

Jareth sighed. "I had my reasons, Vivienne."

Vivienne nodded slightly. "She thinks something's wrong with her."

"Nothing's wrong with her. I just havne't been able to get much sleep lately."

"I can tell. How much magic are you using to keep this up? You need to stop."

"I could take a sleeping draft, but I need to be awake in case Garen does anything."

Vivienne looked at him worriedly. "Jareth, driving yourself like this is not going to help if you don't have the engery." She frowned. "It's also causing Sarah to think you actually don't want her."

"She thinks I don't want her? That's the most..." Jareth sighed, "I guess that's my fault. I've been so busy that I can barely spend anytime with her."

"True, you hadn't even kissed her since the wedding, but you need to show you care, Jareth. A woman needs to know she's cared for before she'll do anything."

"Understood, Vivienne."

Vivienne gave a curt nod. "Good, now you were thinking about something when I came in. Anything else I can help you with?"

"I want to find something for Sarah to do to keep her mind off the War."

Vivienne smiled. "She's always chasing after Toby most of the time, but I doubt that's what you mean."

"She has to be bored. I just can't really think of anything for her to do."

"You mean something befitting the High Queen?"

"Among other things."

Vivienne thought for a moment. "Well, she doesn't have to worry about the running of the Palace or Castle. What does she like to do?"

Jareth leaned back into his chair. "I don't really know. She once wanted to be an actress, but she changed her mind. I believe she was an English major at her school."

"I thought you knew everything about her, Jareth." Vivienne hid a smile behind her hand. "Let me talk to her a bit. We'll think of something. I doubt she knows much about a lady's pursuits."

"More than likely, yes. In her old world, I think they didn't learn them any longer, like we still do."

Vivienne nodded. "Relax, Jareth. I'll help, but I'm not going to be your middle man. I won't tell Sarah why you are refusing to sleep in the same bed as her." She nodded and quickly left the room with a shower of glitter.

Jareth shook his head. Of course, she would make a grand exit. Hopefully all would go well, but he would have to tell her the truth as Vivienne had said.

Taking a deep breath, Jareth stood up. How exactly would he tell her? He didn't want to scare her. This was not going to be easy. There was a lot to learn when it came to dealing with his new wife.

* * *

><p>My lovely readers,<p>

I am deeply sorry for the delay. This chapter has been waiting to be uploaded for weeks, but I was waiting on my betas. I still haven't gotten it nor Chapter 24 back yet. So I did a quick look over and am updating, at least this chapter. I go into more information on my blog, which can be find on my profile. Thanks for all of the lovely reviews. Now review if you please.

Love,

CL

Edited: 6/13/14-I changed a few things to make Jareth not seem so bad. At least, I hope I did.


	25. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

What the hell was going on? First, he wouldn't sleep in the bed, and now he wanted to find something for her to do? What the hell was the man thinking?! Find something for her to do. Ha, to get her mind off the War. Why the man was crazy. She didn't have the War forefront in her mind. No. She was more worried about him not getting enough sleep.

Standing in their bedroom, Sarah sighed as she looked out over the Labyrinth. She had so much on her plate already. Toby took quite a lot out of her, and Jareth took the rest. He hadn't touched her really since the night they had gone to the Heart.

All right, he said he loved her but hadn't done much to prove it. Well, okay, he had but not since they had gotten married. Okay, he did do the romantic dinner to make up for the almost day long meeting, but he hadn't kissed her. She really was starting to doubt he had ever slept in the bed with her. What the hell was going on?

Sarah moved away from the windows. Okay, he must think she was bored to think she needed something to do. She would have to talk to him about it. That is if she ever saw him today. She hadn't seen even a hair of him since he had walked out of this very room.

Taking a deep breath, Sarah rested a hand on the chair Jareth had sat in the dark. He and she really needed to have a nice long talk. She moved around the chair and sat down. Things needed to change, and they needed to happen as soon as possible. She needed to also deal with her feelings for him.

Sarah rested her head against the back of the chair. She had pushed dealing with them because of everything going on, but now she needed to deal with them, before anything else happened.

Since that night five years ago, he had haunted her day and night. She compared the few guys she had gone on dates with to him, and none of them could compare to Him.

Sarah released a breath. Did she love him? Ah, she barely knew him. Yes, she had married him, but that had been because there had been no choice. She might barely know him, but there were a few things she did know. He cared about his people a great deal, even the ones that were waiting to declare war against him. Probably cause of the wish-away children, he liked kids and seemed to care a great deal about them. Jareth would play with Toby as if he was just a normal dad playing with his kid. He'd be a great a dad. Sarah's eyes grew wide. Where the hell did that come from?

Sarah took a deep breath. She really didn't want to think about that. Right now she didn't need to even think about that. Slowly, she stood up. She refused to let those images even enter her mind. Walking back over to the windows, Sarah sighed. She looked back out over the Labyrinth. The dark clouds looked as if they were piling up on top of each other. That couldn't be good. Lightening flashed among the clouds.

A pop came from behind her. Slowly, she turned to face the sound. "We need to talk."

Jareth sighed. "I know." He looked past her. "They haven't given up."

"Can they see that?"

"Yes, but I doubt they know what they mean."

"Jareth, what's going on? Why aren't you getting any sleep?" She gestured towards the bed.

"Sarah, it has to do more with me than you."

Sarah frowned. "Is it you don't want me? You said you love me." Tears started to fall down her face. He had lied to her. She was so stupid for believing him.

Jareth walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her.

Sarah struggled against him, but he just held on. "Let me go, Jareth."

"No, Sarah. You're going to listen." Sighing, Jareth pressed his forehead to hers. "I do want you, Sarah, but I have so much on my mind. I am trying to stay one step ahead of Garen, and he's being difficult."

She nodded. "I understand, but that doesn't mean you can sleep deprive yourself."

Jareth pulled back a bit. "I know, but everytime I close my eyes I remember something that needs to be done, or should be done."

"Not a good excuse."

"It's all I have, Sarah. I get a few hours at best, but nothing what I should."

"I can help you know."

Jareth sighed. "I know."

Sarah pushed gently against him. "Then why don't you get some sleep, and I'll do what I can. If I need help I'll call Vivienne."

Slowly, Jareth released her. "It doesn't work like that."

"I'm fairly sure that if you laid down, you'd fall asleep eventlually."

Groaning, Jareth moved towards the door. "Sarah."

"Don't Sarah me. Take a nap. I'm sure I'll do fine for a few hours."

Jareth turned towards her. "Alright, I'll take a nap." Sighing, he walked towards the bed. "Sarah, I'll do my best to spend as much time as possible with you."

"Time isn't the problem, Jareth."

"I know, Sarah, but it does have a hand in it."

Sarah frowned. "I'm still trying to figure out what exactly I feel for you."

Jareth sat on the bed. "I know, but me trying to give you space may work against that."

Sarah shook her head. "No, it helped me some, but I need to be reminded..."

"That I love you. I understand, Sarah."

"We're not finished, Jareth, but go head and get some sleep."

Jareth closed his eyes and quickly opened them. "What else, Sarah?"

"Oh, I'm really upset about that, but I'm furious about this crazy idea of yours of finding me something to do."

"Sarah."

"Really, Jareth, don't Sarah me. I have enough to deal with. Toby takes up most of my time."

"Actually, I've been thinking of getting a tutor for Toby. He is old enough."

"I'm not letting some stranger raise my brother."

"I'm not asking you to let that happen, but Toby does need to learn, Sarah."

"So it would just be a teacher?"

"Yes, the tutor would only be a teacher. We are going to raise him, and I don't plan to get someone we don't know."

"Who do you have in mind?"

"Actually, I was thinking of both Sir Didymus and the Wiseman."

"Why?"

"They each have their own area of expertise."

Sarah nodded. "When will they start?"

"They can start tomorrow, but with Toby busy with his lessons you'll need something to keep you busy."

"I doubt there really is anything that I could do here."

"There has to be something?"

"I don't know how to sew, embroider, or anything like that."

Jareth nodded. "What do you know how to do?"

"Not much really. After my run, I started writing, but I can't do that all the time."

"True." Jareth sighed, "we can think of something. You could always learn something new."

"True, but I've never really been interested in learning that kind of stuff. No matter what, I want to be the one who chooses."

"Don't worry, you will be. I just wanted to find something so you wouldn't be bored. Once things get bad I won't be able to spend as much time with you as I can now."

"I understand, Jareth, but it's my choice not yours."

Jareth released a breath. "I'll leave it up to you, Sarah."

Sarah nodded as she moved away from him. "Good." At least, she'd have some control over her life.

Jareth stood up. "Wait, Sarah."

Sarah stopped and looked at him. "I'm still a bit upset, Jareth, but I'll be fine."

Jareth walked over to her. "I'm not a mind reader, Sarah. If something is bothering you, please tell me." He gently took hold of her forearm.

Looking at him with a raised eyebrow, Sarah moved along as he pulled her back towards him. "What?"

Placing his hands on her shoulders, Jareth turned her to face him completely. "That might have taken care of, but the other matter hasn't been dealt with."

"I've still got time to figure stuff out, you said so yourself." She hoped he meant that he would stay so hands off.

Jareth nodded. "Yes, but that's not what I was talking about, exactly." He bent down towards her as he moved a hand towards the back of her neck. "Stop me if I go too far for you."

Sarah's eyes grew for a moment as Jareth captured her lips with his. Slowly, her eyes closed shut as his other hand gathered her hair. She almost felt like she floating and the only thing grounding her was Jareth. Her hands soon found themselves buried in his mass of wild hair.

There was no telling how long they stood there. Hell, Sarah didn't care if he reordered time. There was no longer any doubt in her mind that he wanted her. She could feel it.

Finally, they came up for air. Both of them were breathing heavily trying to catch their breath.

Slowly, Jareth lowered his hands to her waist as Sarah lowered hers to his shoulders. "Don't ever think I don't want you, Sarah."

Sarah swallowed. "Promise."

Jareth nodded. "All right. I promise to never let it enter your mind again."

Sarah nodded. "Kay."

A slow smile formed on Jareth's face. "Now, you go on, and I'll take that nap."

Sarah nodded. "Okay."

Sarah watched as Jareth walked back to the bed and climb on top of the covers. Shaking her head, she left him to his nap.

* * *

><p>So there is Chapter 24. I do hope you liked it. I haven't really been working on Chapter 26 as much as I would like. Blame work. It's looking like I'm going to real busy the next few weeks. So I can't say when it will be finished. I will not update Chapter 25 until I have at least finished the first draft of Chapter 26.<p>

As always, thanks for all of the lovely reviews, and review if you please.

Love,

CL

Edited: 6/13/14-More changes really.


	26. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

The Castle was in an uproar. Things were being tossed around, and most of the Goblins were hiding. A good many of the rooms were in a mess, but at least Sarah had something to do, now.

Jareth shook his head at the sight outside his study's door. Furniture lined the walls with rugs rolled up and tossed here or there. She was right. The Castle did need a good cleaning. The few goblins who liked to clean were helping her and Vivienne clean the rooms one by one. Of course, she had chosen the worst room to start with, the Library.

Shutting the door to his study, Jareth returned to his sanctuary. Within his study he was safe from Sarah's "spring cleaning." At least, he hoped. He sat down in his chair behind his desk. Things had been going well the last few days. Toby really seemed to be enjoying his lessons, and he made sure Sarah remember he did love her. Hopefully, now things might change for the better.

A crash came from behind the door. Jareth shook his head. There was no way he was going across the hall. Although, she now had something to do, Sarah was more than often very tired after working on the Library for so long.

Their relationship had improved greatly. He also did little things here and there to remind her about his feelings.

Sighing, Jareth leaned back into his chair. Sarah would be spending who knew how long cleaning the Castle even with the help of magic. He was happy she had found something, but why did it have to be something that tired her out each day?

Most nights after dinner, she was sound asleep, but that didn't mean he was getting much sleep. He was still just getting little cat naps when he could, mostly on the sofa. Which might come in handy later to remind him why he should always stay on Sarah's good side.

There had been no new news from his generals nor Julian. The Rebels had not really made a move except that now their armies were no longer hidden, although he had of course known where they were the entire time. Also, he now had a better idea who stood against him. Almost all were Fae his father warned him about. Unfortunately, some were also family on his father's side. Of course, they had never seen him as family, which explained why he was closer to his mother's side.

His so called uncle had been claiming he was the true High King, since Jareth's parents wedding day. From what Jareth knew, his grandmother had tired to help, but King Garen though he should have been made High King because to him his brother had forfeit the crown when he had married an Elf.

Jareth still couldn't get the thought that Garen had something to do with his parents' deaths. Hell, he truly believed he did. It seemed odd they had become sick after he had visited them at the Palace, after they had left to allow their son to rule the Goblins on his own.

Could he have been the one to attack Sarah's family? More than likely he thought it beneath him, but that didn't mean that he didn't have a hand in it.

Like most Fae, Garen believed the Goblin Kingdom beneath him. As the second son, he had no idea how important it actually was to the Underground's survival. Garen would completely destroy the entire Underground to try and gain power. Also, he would see capturing the Palace as more of a victory than it really would be.

Sighing, Jareth swung his feet up and propped them up on his desk beside a large stack of papers.

He could willingly let Garen and the others take the Palace and have all of his troops guarding the Labyrinth, but that would draw too much attention to the Labyrinth. For now the troops would remain guarding the Palace.

The sound of the lock on the door clicking reached his ears. He tried to get his feet off the desk before the door opened, but he failed.

Sarah stood in the door way smiling sweetly, causing him to worry about just what she was asking. "Jareth, I want your opinion on something."

Almost groaning, Jareth turned to face her. "What exactly do you need my opinion about?"

"Just come and see. Sorry, I'm disturbing you, but you look like your taking a break, and I really need your help."

Jareth hid a groan as he stood up. "What exactly have you done?"

"I haven't done anything yet that's why I want your opinion. It's your library, too."

Jareth walked over to her. "Sarah, you can clean whatever room you wish."

Sarah shook her head. "I'm moving rugs and furniture around. That's what I want your opinion on." She moved back out into the corridor.

Jareth followed her out and across the way into the fairly empty Library compared to what it had looked like before. All in all, it actually looked better. Vivienne stood beside the exterior wall with the few goblins who were helping. He gave a quick nod to them as Sarah led him towards the massive fireplace.

"I'm trying to decide what exactly should go in front of the fireplace. I've gotten the rest of the room finished, but this area is being really hard to figure out."

Jareth nodded. "The truth is I would just keep the two arm chairs and side table."

Sarah laughed. "That's exactly what I was thinking."

Jareth grinned. "Well, glad I could help."

Sarah looked at him. "You really didn't help, Jareth."

"You only asked for my opinion, Sarah."

Vivienne began to chuckle. "You did, Sarah." She took a deep breath and looked over at Jareth. "Thank goodness we're finished in here. I'm scared to see where she decides to go next."

Sarah glared at her, while Jareth hid a grin. "Very funny."

Jareth placed a hand on Sarah's shoulder. "Need me for anything else?"

Sighing, Sarah shook her head. "Not at the moment."

Jareth nodded. "If you two would excuse me." He began to walk out of the room.

"Wait a minute, Jareth." Turning back, Jareth stopped, and Vivienne walked over to Sarah. "What's in that study of yours that you want to rush off to?"

Jareth glared at her. "I've got reports I need to go over."

Sarah looked between them. "All right, you two, stop it." Sighing, Sarah shrugged. "I don't know what room we'll hit next, but now that the Library is finally finished, I'm going to take a nice break before we start on a new room."

Vivienne nodded. "Ah, ha. I think you want to spend more time with someone," she slowly smiled. "I think we'll leave you two alone and go rest a while." She began to gently steer the small goblins out of the room. "Have fun, you two."

Jareth shock his head as Vivienne and the goblins left the room and walked over back to Sarah. "That woman still surprises me."

Sarah frowned. "I don't exactly like the way that sounded."

"I've known her my entire life, Sarah, but she still does things I don't understand."

Sarah nodded. "Okay, maybe I came off a bit jealous, but it did seem seem a bit wrong to me."

Jareth grinned. "It's alright, Sarah."

"You probably have a lot left to finish. I'll grab a book or something."

Jareth shook his head. "I was sort lying when I told Vivienne about that. I'm actually free for the rest of the day, as long as nothing happens."

Sarah glared at him as she placed her hands on her hips. "You lied. Don't you dare do that again."

"I said 'sort of lied,' Sarah. I do have some reports I need to look over, but if there is a possibility of spending time with you, they can wait."

Sighing, Sarah lowered her hands. "I think you need to review them, Jareth. They might hold something important."

Damn, she had a point. There might be something buried in all those papers that might be very important to their cause, but he so didn't want to read them.

Jareth sighed. "You're right."

Sarah nodded. "I'll even help so that it gets done faster."

Jareth shook his head. "You're actually willing to help me with reports?"

"Yes, is that such a surprise to you."

"Actually, yes."

"They're in English right?"

Jareth laughed. "Yes, don't worry about that."

Sighing, Sarah gestured towards the door. "Well, we better get started or who knows when we'll get finished."

"It shouldn't take us too long to go over them." Jareth headed towards the door.

Sarah followed after. "I hope so."

The couple walked out of the Library and arrives the hall to begin work on the stack of reports sitting on Jareth's desk.

* * *

><p>Sorry for the delay, my lovely readers. For those who haven't visited my blog, I'm currently working on this year's Halloween story. So Unknowing Queen is on a hiatus for the moment. I plan to have Chapter 26 up before the end of the month. I will begin work on Chapter 27 as soon as the Halloween story is finished. I also have to work on a one shot for November that has nothing to do with Thanksgiving.<p>

Thanks for the reviews and as always review if you wish.

CL

Edited: 6/13/14


	27. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

Sarah was officially bored. Bored out of her mind. Hell, at this point she was actually willing to run the Labyrinth again. She just wanted something to rescue her from the task she had volunteered to help with. How was she to know how dull it would be? No, wonder Jareth hadn't wanted to really look over them. Also, every few minutes she had to ask Jareth to clarify something.

Sitting with her back to the sofa's arm and with her feet tucked under her, Sarah glanced up at Jareth, who sat behind his desk. "I think I need a break."

Jareth looked up from the report he was reading. "What's wrong?"

Sarah almost wished she had something to throw at him. "You could have warned me about how boring this would be."

Jareth smirked at her. "You didn't ask."

Glaring at him with rage, Sarah moved her feet to stand up. "You could have also told me why exactly you didn't want to do this?"

Jareth remained at his desk, but the smirk disappeared. "It's going faster than if I had done it alone."

Sarah stood and faced him. Why the arrogant jerk. "I don't care if it's going faster."

Sighing, Jareth pushed his chair back. "I'm sorry, Sarah. Why don't we take a break?"

"Sounds good to me."

Jareth stood up and walked around his desk to her. "Now, what would you like to do for our break?"

Shrugging her shoulders, Sarah looked at him. "A walk. I don't know. Just something to get away from these horrible reports for awhile."

Jareth nodded. "A walk sounds good. We can take a quick walk in the Goblin City. Now is not the time to enter the Labyrinth."

"It's better than looking at these reports."

Smiling, Jareth held out a hand to her. "Let's be on our way."

XOXOXOXOXOX

The Goblin City was bustling. Goblin solders marched in the streets, while the everyday citizens went along with their business as normal as possible. The Goblin Market centered around the large fountain that stood in front of the gates was the most congested area in the City.

Sarah looked around the market stalls in shock. There had been not a sign to reveal that this even existed when she had run the Labyrinth. Some of the stalls looked as if they were miniature stores. It seemed like it would take only magic to move them their place.

Jareth looked at her. "What is it?"

Sarah shook her head. "I'm just in shock with all of this."

"It's a working city, Sarah. We just remove the market when we have a runner in the Labyrinth."

Sarah nodded. That was believable. "Still doesn't mean it isn't a shock to see it."

"True," Jareth nodded, "but did you really think that the goblins didn't need to buy or sell anything?"

"I actually never thought about it."

Smirking, Jareth lead her towards the market. "We'll take a look. Something might catch your eye. There are some rare times when there is actually something of note in the stalls."

Sarah followed beside him. "So there might be something really neat in the market?"

Reaching the first stall, Jareth nodded. "So look carefully."

The goblin inside the stall bowed slightly to his monarchs. "Welcome, Majesties. See anything you like."

Jareth nodded at him. "How has today been, Ophir?"

Ophir smiled, showing pointy teeth. "I've been doing well today, Your Majesty."

Sarah looked over Ophir's wares of gems and jewelry. They all shined and sparkled in the afternoon sun. She had a feeling this was where Hoggle had gotten most of his jewels.

Jareth bent his head towards Sarah and whispered into her ear, "he only sells cheap imitations. So don't be fooled by the shine."

Sarah nodded. Already, she had figured they were fake. Real gems didn't shine like these. "They're very pretty, Ophir."

Ophir smiled. "Thank you, Your Majesty."

Sarah glanced over at Jareth, hoping he would take the que to move them along. She didn't want to hurt Ophir's feelings.

Jareth nodded at Ophir. "I hope today continues to go well for you. We need to be moving along now."

Ophir nodded. "Thank you for the visit, Your Majesties."

Jareth lead Sarah away from Ophir's stall and then past a few more nodding as he was acknowledged. Some looked over each stall's wares as they past. Some were pots and pans, while others held nick knacks. Although, she was enjoying herself, nothing caught Sarah's eyes as they walked past arm in arm.

Sarah looked around her. "Even though this is enjoyable, and I hate to say it. We need to get back to those reports."

Jareth nodded. "I know, but there's one merchant I want to check with. He's one of the few that actually has a permanent shoppe in the City."

Sarah sighed. "All right, but after this we really need to get back." Wait a minute, this didn't feel right to her.

Jareth tired to move on, but Sarah refused to move. He turned to face her. "What's wrong?"

Sarah almost glared at him in anger. "They're your reports not mine."

Jareth nodded. "True, and I'm not yet ready to go back to them." Gently, he pulled on her arm with his. "So let's go check Eric's shoppe."

Sighing, Sarah allowed him to lead her down a street. They walked past what Sarah assumed were normal goblin homes and shops. One even looked to be a blacksmith's shop. As they past, she tired to look in but smoke and steam blocked her view. Jareth lead her quite a bit down the street. He stop them and released her arm, in front of a human sized shop with beautiful displays of jewelery, which she could tell were very real, shining in the sun.

Jareth opened the door and gestured with his hand towards the inside of the shop. "After you, My dear."

Sarah walked into the brightly lit shop and froze in the door way. There were three glass cases filled with different types of jewelery. They were all beautiful and sparkling. Slowly, she moved forward so Jareth could enter the shop. She continued looking around the store as Jareth walked towards the center case and rung a bell sitting on the glass top.

A door opened in the back and a tall man with graying light brown hair walked into the front of the store. Seeing his monarch, he smiled. "Ah, Your Majesty, I see you have finally come to receive your commission."

Sarah noticed out of the corner of her eyes Jareth nodding before he walked past her. What had he commission with this jeweler.

"Yes, Eric, but allow me to introduce you to my wife."

Eric smiled. "Oh, forgive me, Your Highness. I didn't realize it was you. I unfortunately have never had the honor of a even a glimpse of you."

Sarah walked forward and smiled. "It's all right."

Eric nodded and turned back to Jareth. "I'll be right back with it, Your Majesties. I've been keeping it hidden in the back." He turned and walked back through the door.

Sarah glanced at Jareth. "What exactly is he getting?"

Jareth turned to face her. "You'll see. Eric is the Royal Jeweler for the Goblin King as well as for the High King. Although there are some who don't like that fact."

Sarah looked around her again. "Why? It seems to me he does a wonderful job."

Jareth sighed. "I figured you wouldn't notice. Eric is like you and Toby. He's from Above, but from at least six centuries ago."

Sarah's eyes grew wide. "He's a wish a way?"

"Yes, but his mother did it to save his life, which it did. He remembers her a bit, but not much. She herself was very sick, but she was more worried about her child."

Sarah nodded. "So you were Goblin King when he was wished away?"

"He was one of the first I dealt with. As your world has put magic behind it, fewer and fewer are wished away."

Sarah nodded. That was true. There were times when she had been picked on because of her love of fantasy.

Soon Eric reentered carrying a small ring box. "Here it is. Took a bit longer to find."

Jareth nodded. "It's all right, Eric. I know you're working on quite a few new pieces."

Eric nodded. "That is true, but this is important. I'm sorry I couldn't have it ready last week."

"It's all right, Eric." Jareth turned towards Sarah. "Come and see your surprise, My dear."

What had he commissioned for her? And what did Eric mean by he had wished it had been finished last week? Slowly, Sarah walked over to him.

Sitting among the velvet lining was a beautiful white gold band. It was simple and yet elegant. Sarah looked up from the ring to Jareth.

Jareth nodded. "Wonderful as always, Eric."

Eric smiled. "I do my best, Your Majesty."

Jareth took the ring out of the box and turned to Sarah. Gently, he took hold of her left hand and slipped the ring on to her ring finger. "Well, what do you think?"

Sarah looked down at the ring on her finger. He had made her a wedding ring? Wait, where was his? "It's beautiful."

Jareth nodded. "We need to get back to the Castle. Eric, enjoy yourself and don't work too hard."

Eric nodded. "I'll try, Your Majesty."

Gently Jareth placed Sarah's arm in his. "Goodbye, Eric."

"Farewell, Your Majesty."

Jareth lead Sarah out of the shop. Once outside and walking back towards the Castle, Sarah glanced at him.

"So where's your ring?"

Jareth smiled softly. "It's at the Castle. I just haven't worn it yet cause you didn't have yours. I'll put it on before we start on the reports."

Sarah looked ahead. "Fine with me."

She saw him nod in the corner of her eyes. The sound of children laughing came from up the street. Suddenly a rather large good of children came running down the street. They came to a halt about two yards in front of the halted monarchs.

The children looked at them, seeming not too sure how to react. Then a little girl with pigtails walked forward. "Hi."

Jareth released Sarah's arm and knelt down in front of the girl. "Hello, what's your name?"

She smiled up at him. "Althea. What's yours?"

Jareth smiled at her. "You can call me Your Majesty."

The little girl's eyes grew wide. "You're the King?"

He nodded. "Yes, and she's the Queen." He tilted his head back towards Sarah.

Sarah watched as Jareth conjured a crystal. It then transformed into a ball. The little girl smiled as Jareth tossed it into the air.

"Thanks, Your Majesty!" The group of children ran off after the ball leaving Jareth and Sarah alone.

Slowly, Jareth stood up and turned to face Sarah. "That was a nice distraction."

Sarah nodded. She already knew he was good with kids cause of Toby, but seeing him interacting with the little girl pulled at her heart hard, but she tired not to show it.

"Something wrong?" He walked over to her.

And failed it seemed. Sarah shook her head. "No, but we need to get back. Toby's going to be finished fairly soon."

Sighing, Jareth nodded. "We better get back to those reports."

Sarah nodded in agreement as Jareth offered her his arm once again. She took it, but tried not to look at him. Instead, she looked around at the city around them as they continued on their way back to the Castle.

Sarah barely spoke a word as they walked on. Inside her mind, she was racing. Ever since she had returned to the Underground, Sarah had been trying to figure out what exactly she felt for Jareth. Now, it finally hit her. She was in love with him. Had always been, and now, had to find a way to tell him. But how in the world was she going to do that? She would really need to think this over. Yes, he said he loved her, but Fae do enjoy their games. Okay, he hadn't played any against her since she had arrived in the Underground. For now, she would think of a way to tell him how she felt, and what came after.

* * *

><p>My lovely readers, thanks for all of the favorites and follows. Also, thanks for the reviews. You guys are AWESOME!<p>

I know a few of you haven't been happy with all of the filler chapters. I will reveal this. Some big things are coming. You just have to give it time.

I'm still working on my Labyrinth Halloween story, which it seems is going to be longer than the 3-4 chapters I had first planned. Now for some big news. There will be no Labyrinth Christmas story this year. I'm going to do one for another fandom.

So as always, review if you please.

CL

Edited: 6/14/14


	28. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

A week later, Jareth found himself standing in the schoolroom watching the Wiseman teaching a new student. Toby was paying semi-attention to his teacher, very much like he himself had when he was the student in this room years ago.

The Wiseman continued on as if Toby was paying attention, just as he had when it had been Jareth sitting at the desk. Jareth hid a smile as Toby did his best to pay attention.

Finally, Jareth walked fully into the schoolroom causing the Wiseman to become silent.

"Ah, Your Majesty, what brings you back to this room? If I remember correctly, you ran out in joy when your father finally said you were finished." He looked at his king with a gleam in his eyes.

"I'm sorry for interrupting, but I need to take your student away for the day I'm afraid."

The Wiseman nodded. "Very well." He turned towards Toby. "On with you, Young Tobias. We'll continue with your studies tomorrow."

Toby slowly stood up from his desk. He bowed quickly before walking over to Jareth. He looked up at Jareth once he reach him.

"What's going on?"

Jareth smiled at him. "You're not in trouble." He lead Toby out of the room and away from the Wiseman's ears. "I also thought you might enjoy some time away from the classroom."

Toby nodded as he walked beside his brother-in-law. "He gets kinda boring after awhile."

Jareth nodded. "I know that very well, in fact."

They continued down the corridor. Toby glanced up at Jareth every once in awhile. When they past the Throne room, Toby stared at him. "Where are we going?"

Jareth lead him to the exit to the Goblin City. "I have someone I wish you to meet."

Two goblin guards opened the grand doors and bowed to their king as he and the Queen's brother walked past. Toby followed slightly behind Jareth as they past the Market."

Jareth glanced down at Toby as they neared a shoppe with a picture of toys on its sign.

Jareth stopped at the door and turned towards Toby. "Toby, I know you've had to deal with quite a bit over the last few months. I've asked the owner of this shoppe to make you something special. I haven't told your sister about this. I've also asked him to make a gift for your sister."

Toby nodded. "Sarah deserves something nice."

Jareth smiled. "I completely agree, but so do you." Jareth pushed the door open. "You first, Toby."

Toby walked into the shoppe. He got quite a bit into the store before he froze as Jareth walked in a closed the door.

Toby looked around with large eyes at all the toys. "Wow!"

A door in the back opened, and out walked a jolly old man.

Toby's eyes grew even wider when he noticed the man.

Jareth nodded at the man. "Ah, Klass. We've come for the things I requested a few weeks ago."

Klass nodded. "We just finished them. Come in the back, and we'll get you all set."

Jareth walked towards him gently steering Toby as he went. "Lead the way, Klass."

Klass moved back into the backroom as Jareth and Toby entered.

The backroom screamed Santa's workshop. There were small people who looked very much like elves working hard on making toys.

Jareth steered Toby past the workers as he followed Klass towards another room. He almost chuckled at the fact Toby had yet to realize just who Klass was.

Klass waited by the door as Jareth and Toby walked in the smaller room. "They came out quite nicely. We still have plenty of time to be ready."

Toby looked around the room. "Ready for what, Sir?"

Klass laughed. "Why December 24th, my boy."

Toby's eyes grew wide. "You're ..."

Klass nodded. "I'm also known as Santa Claus."

Toby looked up at Jareth. "Are we at the North Pole?"

"No, we're in Klass's workshop. It does have doors leading into your old world at the North Pole."

Toby nodded vaguely.

Jareth nodded at Klass. "Well, let us see them, Klass. I don't want to take up too much more of your time than need to be."

Klass nodded. "Let me get them out of the cabinet." He moved to the built in cabinet and opened the doors. Pulling two boxes out, he faced Jareth. "I believe they came out very well." He sat them down on a worktable on the other side of the room.

Jareth walked over as Klass opened the first box. He smiled when he saw what was inside.

"It looks exactly like the one she lost."

Klass laughed. "Well, I did make the original." He closed the box and moved to the other. "I'm sure she'll appreciate it. Now for the lad."

Jareth glanced over his shoulder. "Come here, Toby, and see what's for you."

Toby walked over and stood tipped toed to see what was inside his box. "Wow."

Jareth grinned at Toby. "I thought you would like it. I had one similar to it when I was about your age."

Toby pulled the toy soldiers out of the box. "This is neat."

Jareth nodded as he picked up the other box. "Well, we'll leave you to finish and be on our way."

Klass nodded. "All right. I'll show you out."

The trio walked back through the shoppe to the entrance.

Klass held the door open for Jareth and Toby as they walked out. "I do hope to see you again, Your Majesty."

Jareth nodded as he walked past. "You more than likely will."

Jareth lead Toby back to the Castle. As they walked up the stairs to the Grand Entrance, Toby glanced up at Jareth.

"What did you get for Sarah anyway?"

"Something she lost in the fire. I hope she likes it."

Toby hugged his soldiers. "I don't know what it is,but I hope so too."

The pair walked in to the Castle. Jareth lead Toby to his room before going to his study. He sat the box on his desk. He would give it to Sarah at dinner, and just hopefully she would like it and not throw it in his face.

* * *

><p>Well, Chapter 27 is finally up. I hope you all enjoyed it. I updated it earlier than planned well, cause of the review I got. I included the Author's note after this. Thanks for the reviews every one. I work hard on my stories and in no way knowingly copy anyone else's. I haven't really been reading Labyrinth fanfictions later or any more that matter.<p>

I really do love you guys, and hope you all are well.

Celecia Leigh

**A Reponse to a Review**

Offended:Okay so here's the thing I have read this story somewhere before and

I am trying to find It on my page to prove that you are ripping off other

people's stories. I have been watching you for a while now and I am not have

ripped off many authors including some old authors that are no longer on rip

off stories from LJ and Deviant Art rip off Pika-la-Cynique all the time

including her comic strip Roommates which is a Labyrinth /Phantom of the Opera

Cross over and you act like it is have ripped off of Gamkat5 and I think

possibly Lixxle? I will givve you credit for some of your work is yours but

then you will take a chapter here and there from other people and claim it is

is wrong and unfair to those authors. I am reporting you for doing this.

To my lovely readers and the reviewer who wrote the above review,

Please don't review for this. Send Pms or visit my blog. I've copied the review I'm responding to. I did not copy this story. I have the handwritten pages to prove it. Also, some of it I can't understand. If I used ideas from other writers and I know I have, I do acknowledge it. The only time I've borrowed things for that matter is the fact that Sarah winning the Labyrinth made her Jareth's wife. I would link the story if I could, but she's no longer on the site. Most of the writers, this reviewer mentions can be found in my favorite list. There is only one movie. People are bound to get the same ideas, but we all work really hard on our stories. This fandom is so large, there is no way I can read all of the stories and have a life. So I know there are bound to be some similar stories, but mine are of my mind.

I read Pika-la-Cynique. I know the story line and in no way have I used anything from _Girls Next Door_, which is her comic not _Roommates_. I've read Lixxle, and I've given Skeep some cameos, but I am in no way trying to copy her. I can't do funny. I'm serious I've tried. I think I've read a few of Gamkat5, but I can't be sure at this time.

I have no idea where you get me ripping off Pika. I may use the name Christine, but it's not Christine Dae. There are people in this world named Christine. I only have one cross over with Phantom and it's a retelling of the movie. Besides Christine Dae is a public domain character. I can use her if I wish. Pika doesn't own Christine Dae.

Also, about LJ, which I assume is Live Journal. I'm not on that site. So if there is anything there that looks like my stories, well someone must think like me. I only write here and have a few things up on deviant art(update 6/14/14 I'm moving some of my stories to Wattpad). I don't go coping stories. I did have one, but as soon as the author asked me I took it down.

To my lovely readers,

Thanks for the views. If I do get baned. Please come to my blog(and now Wattpad). I will lose almost everything here, but I will keep writing. Nothing will stop that. I promise.

Love to you all,

From: Celecia Leigh

Celecia Moland

L.A. Cornelius

and Deviantart Unicornfan85

Me

P.S. The crystal and feather. It hit me as I was getting ready for work. Pika has a drawing called Here's the day. It's sorta of like what I had, for the first story. Here's the link. pika-la-cynique. deviantart art/ LABYRINTH- Here- s-the -day- 48643717. As any writer knows, we get inspiration from any where. Some times we forget, but when we do remember we give it it's due. At least I try to.

There are at least two other stories here on fanfiction that have a fire. I've read them. Mine is different. There are some similarities, but I didn't copy them. Please read them to see. There are some of my favorites, and Pika even did a drawing for one of the stories.

I'm really only writing and watch youtube at the moment. I'm not reading what other fanfictions there are. So if something is similar I'm sorry. I don't know.

Edit: 6/14/14


	29. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

Sarah paced her bedroom floor. She was finally fed up with Jareth. The stupid idiotic man was just driving her crazy. He would do sweet things and just be plan sweet, but the hell with sweet.

Yes, she had thought for a brief moment he didn't want her, but that was old news. Now she wanted the stupid man to do more. Of course, he wouldn't do a damn thing unless she started is. Well, this Queen was about to kick a certain king's arse again.

A knock came at the entry door. She doubted very much it was Jareth. "Come in." Turning towards the door as it opened, Sarah tired to hid her frustration.

Vivienne's smiled disappeared when she saw Sarah's face. "What's wrong?"

Sarah groaned. "My stupid husband."

Vivienne walked into the room and shut the door behind her. "What has he done?" She walked over to Sarah.

Sarah sighed. "It's not so much what he's done, but what he hasn't done."

"Well, what hasn't he done?"

Sarah's face turned red. "Ah..."

Vivienne smiled slightly. "Ah, so that's it."

Sarah threw her hands in the air. "I don't know how to tell him I'm ready. Well, at least I think I'm ready."

Vivienne nodded. "I understand, Sarah. You don't know how to tell Jareth, and I guess a bit embarrass about the whole thing."

"Ah, yeah. I have no idea how to go on with it."

Vivienne nodded. "Understandable. Here it's almost like your Regency era about sex, but we're a bit looser with what is taught to our daughters. I do understand that your world has become a bit more relax about information on sex."

Sarah nodded in agreement. "That's true, ah ah I never really paid attention once the classes became more into abstinence. Romance novels don't give much in detail when it comes to ah the deed."

"So you have no idea at all?" Vivienne looked to be in shock.

"No, I have an idea. I just need help to get my husband to act more like a husband."

"All right, so you need to let Jareth know you're ready? And you can't wait for him to come to you."

"Yeap."

Vivienne nodded. "So we need a plan to get the two of you alone. Ah, what about a romantic dinner for two?"

Sarah shook her head. "I didn't really want to do one cause well, I don't know. It didn't feel that special, I guess."

"It's the people that make it special, Sarah." Vivienne shook her head. "You're not giving me much to work with, either."

Sighing, Sarah began to pace, again. "Now you understand my dilemma."

"You know that's not going to help."

Sarah stopped and turned towards her. "I know, but what can I do?"

Vivienne sat down in the arm chair. "Sarah, I really don't know what to tell you."

"How would I know? The guy takes the lead in every damn romance novel I've ever read."

"I really need to read these romance novels. The most recent I've read from your world is Austen."

"Ah, she's at least two hundred years ago. Things have changed quite a bit since her time."

Vivienne nodded. "I would think so. From what you're saying I really want to read one of these newer romance novels."

"Wish I had some of my favorites in my pack that day. I'd lend you one."

Vivienne smiled. "Don't worry. I'll find a way to get us a few. Now, I still think a dinner for two is the right way to do it, but we'll need a few days to get everything ready. I suggest having it here in your chambers versus the dinning room. It's much more intimate."

"Still doesn't help with telling him." Sarah began to pace yet again.

"True, but it's a start."

"I don't think I could seduce him. I have no idea where to even starting."

"Kissing is always a good place to start. You have kissed him, right? You haven't been letting him do all of it, have you?"

Sarah stopped and looked at her. "Ah, yeah."

Vivienne shook her head. "Not good, Sarah. I told him to show he wanted you, but I didn't think to tell you that you had to do the same. He needs to know just as much as you do."

Sighing, Sarah walked over to her. "All right, that may be right, but I didn't have a clue where to start."

"I'm really glad I didn't have to worry about this when I got married."

"If we all could be so lucky."

Vivienne sighed. "Sarah, I know you're frustrated, so I'll forgive that. But you have to show him. I've had this feeling that there's also something. Have you told him you love him yet?"

Groaning, Sarah began to rub her temples. "I haven't." She lowered her hands. "Wait, how did you know?"

Vivienne smiled. "A young lady does not think about doing what you are unless she's in love. Well, I at least hope so, but you don't seem to be the kind who wouldn't."

Sarah walked towards her. "You mean like a lady of the night?"

"Not quite so crude. I was talking more about the women who use their bodies to get what they want."

"I hate women like that."

Vivienne nodded. "As do I." Vivienne smiled. "Were you planning to tell him, when you told him you were ready?"

"Ah, yeah, but you still haven't told me how you knew? Sarah glared at her.

Vivienne sighed. "It's obvious to me, but of course, I'm a woman. I'm also good at watching people. So I can't say if Jareth realizes it or not."

Sighing, Sarah sat down on the side of the bed near to Vivienne. "He's haunted me since I ran the Labyrinth, but we were barely in the same room with each other."

Vivienne nodded. "But you still compared every man you met to him, right?"

"Err, yeah." Sarah sighed. "I just wasn't really interested in anyone. I didn't want to go on dates. I just focused on school and Toby."

Vivienne's eyes grew wide. "Sarah, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you have a bit of Elven blood in you. That's exactly what happened to me after I met Julian for the first time. I didn't pay any attention to any of my other suitors. My parents realized what it meant and explained it to me."

"What did it mean?"

Vivienne smiled. "That Julian was my soul mate, but with you, I don't know. I know there are a few families in that world who still run strong with Elven blood."

Sarah thought for a moment. Could she be from one of those families? There wasn't much chance of that she was sure.

"But I could be wrong. Now we need to decide on what you'll wear and dinner. We don't need him too focused on the food and not you." Vivienne stood up. "Knowing my cousin, there has to be something in that wardrobe that'll work nicely. I'll take care of dinner."

Sarah glanced over at her wardrobe. "No, peaches, Vivienne."

Vivienne nodded. "No, peaches, I promise."

Sarah rose off the bed. "Well, let's get to work. I think this will take longer than today."

Vivienne turned towards her. "Maybe, but we'll find something before you send Jareth a note."

Sarah walked over to her wardrobe. Hopefully, it wouldn't take them long to find something. There were tons of gowns in there she hadn't even really looked at; so there was bound to be something that would be perfect in there.

* * *

><p>So here's Chapter 28. This was written when you guys were complaining about the fillers, but I decided to stay with my original plan for Chapter 26 some what. I'm working on Chapter 29, and I hope to have it up by Thanksgiving. I might have Chapter 30 ready in December, but I can't promise anything. I will be updating my Christmas story in December. So of course to know what's going on with everything, please visit my blog. You can follow me there just by email, if you don't already have an account with google for anything. Also, can you guys give some ideas for female goblin names. I have a goblin in Chapter 29, at least at this moment. I would call her Meep, cause well that's who it is really, but I'm thinking I want to use another name.<p>

Thanks for the follows, favorites, and reviews. You guys are the best.

Love,

CL

P.S. I have a thought on my blog about my next big story. It's a huge crossover with it all centered around Labyrinth. Here's the link. celecialeigh. blogspot 2013 /11/ a -thought. html . I don't go into too much detail there, but let me know what you think. Of course, this story would need to be finished first.

Edited: 6/14/14


	30. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

The late afternoon sun filtered through the windows into Jareth's office. Jareth sat at his desk, looking over a new report from Ollie. It had been a few days since his trip with Toby, yet the box still sat on the corner of his desk.

A knock came at the door. Jareth raised his head. Who would be calling on him? Sarah was off doing something with Vivienne, and he still had quite a few things to finish before dinner. Another knock came, and this one sounded demanding, very demanding.

Sighing, Jareth pushed himself back from his desk and rose out of his chair. Quickly, he walked over to the door and pulled the door open, causing the Wiseman minus his hat, on the other side, to step back.

"Well, about time. I need to speak with you for a moment." The Wiseman walked past Jareth and sat in the chair in front of the desk.

Jareth turned back into the room, shutting the door. He made his way back to his seat behind his desk. "What is it? Is it about Toby?"

The Wiseman shook his head and laughed. "If this was about him, I would be talking with Her Majesty." He took a deep breath. "No, this is about something else."

"What is it? You have me worried."

"It's nothing too bad. Do you remember the story of how the Underground was created?"

"Of course, Oberon created it to protect the magical races from mortals who wished them harm."

The Wiseman shook his head. "That's the myth." Sighing, he lent forward. "I had hope your father had told you the truth."

Jareth looked at him. "What do you mean myth?"

The Wiseman sighed again. "There is no Oberon. He was created by some Fae who didn't want the truth known."

"What's the truth then?"

"Their names are lost, even though your ancestor was one. The truth is the Underground was created by a Fae and an Elf."

Jareth nodded. "That would cause the Fae to change history."

"Of course, the Elves are no better. They believe it was an elf, but no it was both. It was because of a pact they made that the two races altered history."

"What pact?"

"At some point in time, there blood lines would marry. That way the High King would be a descendant of the creator's of the Underground, and no it's not you."

"I didn't think I was."

"The only known descendant of the elf has been living Above ground since just before your father's death, but he showed up at my home late last night with a dog. He was battered and bruised. He told me has two children, that he fears are in harm because of him."

Jareth's eyes grew wide. "What's his name?"

"I take it you mean his mortal name. Unfortunately, he past out after telling me that. I thought the same as you, but he needs time to heal, and we should be sure before causing any of them more harm."

Jareth nodded. "Send for me when he's ready."

The Wiseman nodded. "He left when you were quite young, even though he was fairly close to your father."

"So it's Robin?"

"Yes, but you would have recognized their father if it was Robin."

"Not necessarily. He could make it where I wouldn't. My father gave him something to disguse and hide himself before he left."

"Ah, now I remember. Still I suggest you give him some time."

"I will. Take good care of him, and send word if you need anything."

The Wiseman nodded. "I will." He stood up. "I better let you get back to your work."

Smiling, Jareth shook his head as he stood. "You do know it is customary to wait till I excuse you."

"Hmph. I didn't wait to be excused by your father, and I won't for you." The Wiseman walked to the door. He opened the door and almost began to walk out except there was a tiny red ball of fluff in his way.

"Eek! Please watch where you've going."

The Wiseman looked down at the tiny goblin. "Sorry, didn't see you there." He nodded at her once and went on his way.

The tiny goblin walked in Jareth's study dragging behind her a rather large letter, at least for her.

"King, Queen asked me to give you this." She tried to lift the letter.

Jareth walked around his desk and gently took the letter from her.

"Thank you, Lili." He nodded to the tiny goblin. "You may go."

Lili nodded and walked quickly away. "Bye, King."

Jareth shook his head as she made her way rather quickly down the corridor. He then looked down at the letter in his hand. Why would Sarah send him a letter?

He shut his door before heading back to his desk. What could it be about? There was no real reason for writing him. She would see him in a few hours. He sat down and opened the seal. Reading quickly, Jareth soon set the letter down. Dinner for two on their balcony.

Something was going on. Shaking his head slightly, Jareth lifted the letter back up. He wasn't sure he liked it. It was a good sign that she was taking control, but he still felt uneasy. True, he could only do so much to develop their relationship on his own.

Sighing, Jareth glanced at the other papers on his desk. They still needed to be looked over. Reluctantly, Jareth sat Sarah's letter back down and returned to the reports, but not before glancing at the box on his desk. Should he wait to give it to her or not? He wasn't sure how she would react to the gift, and not knowing what exactly Sarah had planned for the night to come. So he would wait.

Jareth squared his shoulders and forced himself to return to the reports. Hopefully, they would help the time past faster. The coming night was forced from his mind to be dealt with later.

A few hours later, Jareth set the last report down the desk. He glanced at the clock on the mantel. He needed to dress for dinner. More than likely he wouldn't be able to enter his chambers. Sighing, Jareth flicked his wrist, causing his clothing to change to more appropriate dining attire. He still had about an other hour, but he would wait as patiently as he could. After all tonight could be the beginning to something wonderful.

* * *

><p>My wonderful readers,<p>

I did it. I got Chapter 29 out on time. I'm so happy. I was thinking I wouldn't be able to get it. Now I do hope you guys have been to my blog. If not, here's a quick update. On November 9, 2013, we had to put our dog, Shadow, down. The same dog I deciated my Halloween story to this year. Also, I'm working almost all of next week. So I doubt I'll get anything done. I guess you have figured out that since I work in retail, I have to work. I do and for the first ever in my life I'll miss Thanksgiving. So I'll be spending the day by myself and with busy shoppers. So please if you do shop Thanksgiving or Black Friday be kind to other shoppers and the workers. I hate hearing someone was killed over some stupid thing.

Visit my blog for updates. I've done it before and I might have a complete chapter up there before I post it here. I don't always come here and tell you. You'll know there first when an update may be coming. Also, I'll try to get Chapter 30 out fairly soon.

Everyone have a happy and safe Thanksgiving. And Happy Hanukkah to those who celebrate.

Love,

CL

Edited:6/14/14


	31. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

Sarah paced back and forth, in front of the massive bed. Would this work? What if something went wrong? She stopped and took a deep breath. Was she truly ready? She knew he wouldn't hurt her, but that didn't mean she wasn't a bit scared.

Glancing out the windows, Sarah frowned. He would be here soon. This just had to go right. The table was set and dinner would be served as soon as they sat down. Sarah took a deep breath.

Thank goodness she had found the dark green gown she wore. Otherwise she would have had to wear that scanty thing with the way too low neckline. Yes, that neckline was fine for Jareth, but there was no way she was going to wear anything that low. No matter what Vivienne said.

The sun went lower in the sky. Soon the stars would slowly begin to come into view. She would need to be sure the candles were lit. Yes, Jareth could light them with a wave of his hand, but they needed to be lit before he arrived.

She walked over to where she had sat the matches down and picked up the box, opening it at the same time. Sarah pulled out a single match out and closed the box. Before she could even strike the match, the room filled with the soft light of candle light. Quickly, Sarah glanced around the room. There was no one else in the room. Vivienne hadn't said anything about the candles lighting themselves. At least, she didn't need to worry about the fire burning in the fireplace. The goblins had already done that.

Everything was as ready as it could be. Now she just needed to wait, and waiting wasn't going to calm her nerves any. More than likely it was going to cause her to become even more nervous. Sarah glanced out the massive windows. The candles on the table were lit as well, casting a soft glow to the silver threaded and white tablecloth. The stars were slowly beginning to twinkle in the darkened sky. Sarah took a deep breath. He would be here any minute now.

A knock came at the main entry door. Slowly she walked over to the door. After taking yet another deep breath, Sarah opened the door.

Jareth smiled softly as he walked into the room. He nodded at Sarah. "I've never seen this room look like this before. You've really out done yourself, Sarah."

Sarah could feel her cheeks getting warmer. "I didn't really do that much."

Jareth grinned at her. "Sarah, these have been my chambers for a very long time, and it has never looked like this. Of course, nothing is as lovely as you."

Sarah blushed even more. "Ah, dinner's ready."

Jareth tilted his head slightly. "Allow me to escort you then, My dear." He offered his arm to her.

Sarah kept reminding herself to breathe. Did he suspect what she was planning? Gently, she placed her arm through his. "Lead the way."

Jareth escorted her out the French windows and out to the balcony, all the while she forced herself to remain calm and to breathe slowly. Once they reached the table, Jareth released her arm before pulling out her chair.

Maintaining, a great deal of control and focus, Sarah sat down. Patiently, she waited as Jareth walked around the small table and joined her.

"What's the occasion for this, Sarah? Not that I don't mind not being the one to come up with something, but what exactly is running through that lovely head of yours?" He smirked at her.

Sarah took a deep breath, but she felt her face grow warm again. How was she going to make it through this, if every time she thought of what she had planned for later caused her to blush. "Nothing special really."

Jareth gave a nod, but the smirk didn't leave his face. "Sarah."

She glared at him. "Do I really need a reason?"

The smirk disappeared from his face, but didn't leave his eyes. "I wasn't saying you had alterior motives, Sarah. I'm just curious why you seem to have everything set and ready for a nice romantic night." He leaned forward slightly, the smirk gone from his eyes. "You finally realized it didn't you?"

Sarah kept as straight of a face as she could. "I have no idea what you're talking about?"

Jareth smiled at her. "Sarah." He reached across the table and gently took her hand. "You finally realized what I told you was true." He glanced around them. "I'm sorry, I ruined your plans for the evening."

Sarah wanted to groan, but she remained quiet. All right, so he had figured out something, but he had made no mention of the other. She closed her eyes. He would keep going on until she admitted it.

Taking a deep breath, Sarah opened her eyes. "All right, that's it."

"Well, I already knew, Precious, but having you finally say it," he gently squeezed her hand, "would be better than me realizing your plans and ruining them."

Sarah wanted to get out of her chair and run, fun as far and as fast as she could. Realizing it and having to tell him were to two very different things. Okay, maybe it was too soon to tell him. She hoped that she didn't look like a deer in headlights.

Jareth's face softened. "Sarah, I understand if you aren't ready yet. I won't force you to say anything. Now let's enjoy our dinner, and we'll see how things go."

Sarah nodded as Jareth released her hand.

Jareth smiled softly. "Relax, Sarah. I won't pressure you." He reached for the wine chilling beside the table.

"I ah, just ah, thought mm, I ah, was, err ready," Sarah mumbled as she turned to look at the view of the Labyrinth.

Jareth nodded slightly as he poured his and Sarah's wine. "You'll say it, Sarah. I have no doubt. Now, get your mind off of it. We'll talk of other things instead."

Sarah sighed. "You haven't realized it yet have you?" She turned back towards him.

"I already said I wouldn't pressure you. If I've realized anything more, I won't bring it up. If just telling me you love me is making things hard for you, then I don't want to bring anything else up, or you might just turn a bright red and run from the room." He sat the bottle back among the ice. "Now let's see what you prepared for dinner, shall we?"

Jareth raised the dome off of his plate, as did Sarah. He smirked at the meal sitting on the dish below. "This wasn't something I would think you would know about."

Sarah glanced at the two plates. "What are talking about?"

Jareth gestured towards the dishes. "This dish isn't something known in your old world. I'm guessing Vivienne had something to do with this."

"You know she did." Sarah took a deep breath. "Can we just eat?" She hoped he didn't see how nervous she was.

Jareth smiled slightly. "Sarah, I'm not upset. Relax and enjoy tonight."

Sarah nodded as she took a bite of her dinner. This was going to be a long night, and she still hadn't told him about her plans for later.

* * *

><p>Sorry for the delay. Things were still busy with work. Things have calmed down. So here's the begining of the end. Yes, this story is reaching its end. I can't say for sure when that will be for now. I do know what's coming. I will work on it so that it does not feel rushed. For those who don't read my blog, I'm already working on Chapter 31.<p>

Thanks for all the reviews and favorites.

As always review if you please.

Love,

CL

Edited:6/16/14


	32. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

The setting was beyond romantic. Except for the fact his wife was nervous about something, this night was going well in his mind. Of course it might be slightly better even, if he hadn't ruined Sarah's plan. Or had he?

Sipping on one of his best wines, he watched his wife barely eat the lovely meal she had planned. True, he hadn't eaten much either, but something was bothering her. She hadn't really looked at him since they had started eating.

Jareth glanced out over the darkened Labyrinth. Sarah had spent quite a bit of time arranging all of this. Even with Vivienne's help, this had to have been a huge undertaking. His chambers had been changed very little, but they now felt more Sarah than they had before. They felt more right. Now, if only he could stay in there longer than he was at the moment. He looked back at Sarah. She was pushing the food around on her plate and barely eatting anything.

Sitting his glass down, Jareth reached for Sarah's hand. "Sarah, what's wrong?"

She looked at him and laid her fork down. "Nothing's wrong." She smiled weakly at him.

Sighing, Jareth took hold of her other hand. "Sarah, you haven't spoken to me most of the night, and you're just pushing the food around on your plate. Now what's wrong?"

Sarah took a deep breath, while pulling her hands from his. She pushed her chair back and moved to stand behind her chair. Resting her hands on the top of its back, she closed her eyes for a moment. "You've been patient with me, and ah, well I was going to also tell you ah." Sarah tightened her grip on the chair and refused to look at him.

Jareth could feel his heart thundering in his chest. She couldn't mean? He watched as she turned a bright red. Oh, yes she could. Sarah. His sweet Sarah was trying to gain the strength to tell him, she was ready. He did his best not to smile or smirk. This time he would let her say it, and not ruin her moment.

After a few moments, Sarah looked at him. She took another deep breath, but not loosening her grip on the chair. "I was planning on, ah this being, ah the night."

He fought hard to keep the smile that wanted to form from his face. "The night for what, Sarah?"

Sarah took yet another deep as her grip even tighter. She closed her eyes. "The, ah night for, ah." She opened her eyes and glared at him. "You know exactly what I'm trying to say don't you?"

His face revealed nothing, but he feared his joyed in his eyes. "I have no idea what you're talking about, Precious."

Sarah frowned, but he could still see some anger in her eyes. "Jareth."

"Sarah, what do you want me to say? I already ruined one surprise tonight."

Sarah moved around and sat sideways in her chair mumbling, "maybe I should have worn that damn dress."

Jareth frowned. "Sarah, it seems that all your plans for tonight have failed."

Sarah glanced at him. "I'm never doing this again."

Rising from his chair, Jareth sighed. "Don't say that." He moved around to her and knelled down in front of her, gently taking hold of her hands. "Where did my fearless Sarah go?"

Sarah looked down at him. "This is different than running the Labyrinth."

Jareth smiled softly. "True, but you've been doing fine."

Looking up towards the moon, Sarah sighed. "Well, tonight has gone down hill really fast."

Standing up, Jareth gently pulled at Sarah's hands, causing her to look at him and follow his lead. "I wouldn't say that, Sarah." He lead her towards the balcony's outer wall. "It just hasn't gone as you had plan. I know the feeling well."

Sarah glanced up at him. "What are you talking about?"

"Your run through the Labyrinth didn't go as I had planned, but I would like to think I've made the best of it." He smiled at her.

"I don't think I want to know." Sarah turned to look at the Labyrinth.

Jareth chuckled. "I'll tell you one day more than likely, but I have a plan to finish tonight that's better than what I think you're planning."

Sarah looked over at him. "What are you talking about?"

Gently, Jareth turned Sarah to face him. "I was thinking we would follow your original plan for the evening, except I'll lead the way." He bent down and captured her mouth with his.

Not too much later, Jareth pressed Sarah against one of the post at the end of the bed, while trying to unlace the back of her gown.

Releasing Sarah's mouth, Jareth tried to catch his breath. "I was planning to go slow."

Sarah reached for his shirt buttons. His jacket had met the floor on the way inside. "I'm not complaining."

Jareth chuckled as he finally began to unlace the damn gown as Sarah glared at him. He then recaptured her lips as Sarah worked on getting his shirt off.

His breath caught as Sarah gently caressed his chest. He pulled away as he finished unlacing her gown.

Sarah glanced up at him. "Did I do something wrong?"

Smiling, Jareth shrugged off his shirt. "No, you're doing it right." He lowered his lips towards hers. "You just caught me off guard, Precious." Capturing her lips again, Jareth pulled the top of her gown down. Before Sarah could move to cover herself, Jareth covered her with his hands. Slowly, he moved his hand down and began to pull on her gown to finish removing the gown.

* * *

><p>So please forgive me for ending it there, but as I said I wasn't going to do a real lemon in this story. So now begins the journey to the end.<p>

Thanks for all of the lovely reviews, follows, and favorites. You guys are the best. As always, be sure to check my blog for updates. I can't say when I'll begin working on Chapter 32 just yet, but it should be soon.

So until next time my wonderful, amazing, spectacular readers.

Love,

CL

Edited: 6/16/14


	33. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

Sarah snuggled closer to the warm body beside her. She felt the body shift slightly and an arm wrap tighter around her. She didn't want to get up just yet. After last night and the early morning, she wasn't too keen on letting her husband out of the bed either. Although, she knew they would have to. Jareth and her were still King and Queen.

He shifted again, causing her to move her against his chest. Groaning, Sarah opened her eyes.

Jareth smiled at her. "Morning."

Sarah couldn't stop the smile forming on her face. "Morning."

"Although it pains me to say it, we have to get up, Precious."

Sarah groaned. "I know, but can we wait a bit longer?"

Chuckling, Jareth wrapped his arms around her drawing her closer to his side. "I don't see why not."

Sarah giggled as Jareth moved to lean over her. "What's so funny, Sarah?"

Smiling, Sarah wrapped an arm around his neck. "Nothing really."

Jareth returned the smile. "Hmm, maybe I need to do some investigating." He bent down and gently kissing her.

"Even though more than likely I would enjoy it, I don't think we have time right now." Sarah looked at him.

Jareth nodded. "True, but I can always investigate some more later." He began to bend down again.

Suddenly someone began to bang, not knock, on the outer door leading out into the hallway.

"JARETH!"

Jareth quickly pulled away from Sarah.

Sarah's eyes grew wide in fear. "That's Julian." This was not good.

Jareth rose quickly out of the bed, while waving a hand causing him to become fully dressed in his normal poet shirt and dark pants and boots. Without looking back, he quickly walked out into the sitting room.

Sarah heard the door to the hall open and then sound of Jareth and talking to someone. They talked quietly and quickly. She couldn't really understand what they were saying. Sarah shifted herself to the side of the bed and while holding the sheet to herself, made her way quickly to her wardrobe. After grabbing one of the few gowns she knew she could put on by herself, Sarah quickly dressed.

As she pulled on a a pair of boots, Jareth walked back into the bedroom. Just from his face she knew the worst had happened.

"What's happened?"

Jareth sighed. "They've finally made a move."

"The Palace?"

"Yes, but they haven't taken it. The troops are still holding out."

Sarah nodded. "So what do we do now?"

"I need to bring the Wiseman and a guest at his home here." He took a deep breath, and then a moment later spoke again. "Then I'll be going to the Palace."

"What do I need to do?" Sarah steeled herself.

"The Wiseman's guest is recovering from an aciddent. I'll need you to watch over him."

Sarah nodded again. "All right, anything else?"

Jareth walked over to her and smiled sadly at her. "Keep this place running without me."

Sarah smiled softy. "I'll do my best."

"Vivienne's remaining here. She'll help with anything you don't know. Also, ask Elwyn for help, too."

"Okay." She glanced at the windows. "I better go check on Toby."

Jareth nodded. "I'll send your friends to you. Keep them close." He then conjured a crystal. "I'll send what updates I can."

Sarah sighed. "Stop stalling and get going. We can't let them win."

Kissing her cheek quickly, Jareth smiled. "I love you, Sarah."

"And I love you. Now get going." Sarah almost groaned.

Jareth tossed the crystal into the air, still smiling. "I finally got to hear you say it."

Sarah shook her head as he disappeared in a shower of glitter. She then made her way to Toby's room. Even though the War was now officially on, she still had to be sure her brother was taken care of.

* * *

><p>Sorry for the delay, my lovely readers. I hope you guys enjoyed it. I'm almost ready to begin typing Chapter 33, but I need to get a move on my Valentine's day story. So check my blog for updates.<p>

So review if you please.

CL

Edited: 6/16/14


	34. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

Jareth appeared outside a modest cottage surrounded by a small garden. He could hear voices coming out of the opened door.

"I have to get to that damn Castle!"

"Robin, you're not well enough. Now get lay back down."

Sighing, Jareth walked inside and headed towards the bedroom in the back of the cottage.

"Robin, I can understand you wanting to get to them, but you're not strong enough."

"Then get Him here! I am still their father. He might be High King, but he can't just take two people from Above and move them where he wishes."

Jareth stood in the door and looked towards the Wiseman trying to hold a very familar man down on the bed. "What do you wish to discuss with me, Robin?"

Robin and the Wiseman both turned to face him. Quickly, the Wiseman walked over to him.

"Jareth, don't be too angry with him. He thought they were dead."

Jareth smiled. "I'm not, but I bring bad news."

The Wiseman looked up at him. "So he has finally made a move has he?"

Jareth nodded.

The Wiseman sighed. "The Fool. So you are here to collect us?"

"Yes, I've already spoken to Sarah."

The Wiseman nodded. "Let me gather a few things, while you and Robin have a nice family chat." The Wiseman quickly made his way out of the room.

Jareth groaned. How do you tell someone that not only had they missed their only daughter's wedding, but she was now also High Queen. He glanced over at Robin.

Robin glared at him. "What gave you the right to take my childern? Where are they?"

"Both are safe at the Castle, Robin. I have as much a reason to get them here as you do."

"Like hell you do. Sarah wouldn't be crazy enough to wish them here."

"So you know about that?"

"You think I couldn't feel that magic in my house. I may not have been Underground for a long time, but I'll always know the feeling of the Goblin King's magic."

Jareth took a deep breath. "Sarah solved the Labyrinth, Robin."

"WHAT?! No one can solve it unless..."

"She was meant to be High Queen. Now I'm begining to understand how she was able to do it."

Robin sighed. "So when is the offical wedding, or have I missed it."

"You became my father in law about a month ago. I'm sorry, Robin. Garen was forcing my hand, and he now has offically attacked the Palace."

"He's a fool. So I take it they are both at the Castle?"

"Yes, I've actually been having the Wiseman tutoring Toby. I haven't touched his memories, Robin."

"I thank you for that. Does Sarah know it's me your bringing back?"

"I've only told her that a guest was coming with him. I'm planning to tell her before I head to the Palace."

Robin nodded. "I'll do what I can once I can, Jareth. We can't let him get near them."

"There's already guards watching them. I increased it before I came here. I'm not leaving them unprotected."

"I don't think that. I'm not a fool, Jareth. I know that this is going to force you to have an heir ready."

"I've named Toby as my heir for the moment, but I know I can't tell you not to worry."

Robin smiled. "I so can't wait till you're in my shoes. At least, I like you."

"Ha, ha."

The Wiseman walked back into the room carrying a few bags. "I'm ready, but Robin shouldn't stand yet."

"There's a room prepared, in the Royal Wing, of course. I'll speak with Sarah once we arrive."

The Wiseman nodded. "Well, let's get going."

"We need to get the dog first," Jareth whistled and the old sheep dog walked in.

Jareth nodded as he flicked his wrist, causing a crystal to form. "Ready?"

Robin and The Wiseman nodded before Jareth tossed the crystal inot the air.

Some time later, Jareth stood in his study waiting on Sarah. He had sent her a note to tell her to come to the study before going to see their guest. He glanced at the wrapped gift on the corner of his desk. Would the time to give it to her ever come?

The door opened and Sarah poked her head in. "What's up? Shouldn't you be heading to the Palace?"

"Come in, and shut the door. I need to talk to you about our guest." Jareth guestured into the room.

Sarah walked in and shut the door. "I was about to go check on him acutally, when I got your note."

"Take a sit. You'll want to sit down for this."

"Okay." Sarah walked over to the sofa before sitting down. "What's going on, Jareth?"

Jareth walked over and sat down beside her. Taking hold of one her hands, Jareth took a deep breath. "Sarah, our guest is ... Sarah, your father's alive."

Sarah's eyes grew wide. "What?!"

"He's the guest I brought back. He's still in rough shape, but he's alive."

Sarah began to cry. "He's really alive?"

"Yes, as well as Merlin. I still need to ask him what exactly happened that night."

Sarah shook her head. "Does it really matter?"

"Yes, I want to know why exactly they attacked. There has to be more than I know."

Sarah tired to catch her breath. "Does Toby know?"

"I thought it best that you tell him. Merlin's with your father for the moment, but I don't doubt that he's be extra protection."

Sarah laughed a little.

Jareth smiled softly. "I'll come with you."

"All right, but as much as you want to know everything, just wait. If he's still weak, it might be better to let him gain more strenght before asking him too much."

Jareth nodded. "I wasn't planning to ask him just yet. Ready?"

Sarah nodded. "Let's go. I still don't know how I'm going to tell Toby."

"You'll think of something."

* * *

><p>So I know it's not exactly what you might have thought, but hey it's a chapter. So the family reunion will be in the next chapter. I can't say when that will be posted. Now I'm off to work on my Valentine's story.<p>

As a side note, please pray all those down here in the Southeast that are spending the night somewhere else that isn't home because of the roads. My dad was almost one of them, and my uncle is.

Review if you please.

Love,

CL

P.S. I may post the prologue for my epic or at least the first book soon. I've actually got somewhat of an idea what exactly it will reveal. I will tell you I will be doing another Phantom of The Opera crossover. It's actually the second book or part of the epic, but I have to do the first one to set everything up. So be on the look for the beginning of my epic. I won't reveal more until I finish the second book.

Edited: 6/16/14


	35. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

The room felt as if it was packed full of people even though there was only three in the room, and two of them were setting down. Sarah sat in a chair beside the bed holding her father's hand, while Jareth stood near the foot of the bed.

Her father looked horrible, but he was alive. Alive. Sarah had down a terrible job at not crying, but she had noticed that even Jareth had gotten a little misty eyed. Merlin was laying at her feet with his head resting over them. Sarah wasn't sure she wanted to know how exactly her father was here, but she knew Jareth wanted to know. She was a bit taken back that Jareth kept calling him Robin, but she wasn't all that worried about that at the moment.

"Robin, what happened?"

Her father sighed and squeezed her hand. "Irene and I were having another fight. I'd finally told her to leave. I took Merlin for a walk, after telling her to be gone before I got back." He looked at Sarah. "I called you to keep Toby away till I was sure she was gone." He took a deep breath. "I came back, and the house was on fire. I could feel the magic coming off the house. I wasn't sure why someone would attack my family." He paused for a moment. "Now I see why, but I also think they didn't realized who Sarah's family is. So for now they don't know about her bloodline."

Sarah shook her head. "Daddy, why were you able to get here, and why are you acting like you know Jareth?"

Robin sighed. "I'm an elf, Sarah. I was actually really good friends with Jareth's father."

"What?!"

Robin squeezed her hand again. "I was planning to bring you and Toby here. I knew that you two didn't belong there." He smiled weakly at her. "I knew you had wished him away, but not that you had actually solved the Labyrinth."

Sarah saw Jareth nodding out of the corner of her eye. "You could have tried to tell me something."

Robin chuckled. "How exactly would I have brought it up, Sarah?"

"You could have tried? That way some of this wouldn't have been such a shock."

"Maybe, but I thought we were safe, and I had time. If someone has sent a message, I might have moved things along." He looked at Jareth.

Jareth sighed. "I didn't recognize you, Robin. You don't think I haven't wished I had realized who you were?"

Robin sighed. "I don't doubt it, Jareth. There are a lot of what ifs, but we have to go on."

Jareth nodded. "True." He glanced at Sarah. "I'm sorry to do this, but I have to go."

Robin nodded in return. "Go on. I'll help with what I can." He glanced at Sarah.

Sarah nodded vaguely. "Send any news."

"I will. Keep Sir Didymus with you."

"I will." Sarah watched as Jareth disappeared.

Robin sighed. "I think we might wait a bit with Toby. I know he's at lesson right now."

Sarah nodded. "I'm planning for us to eat dinner together tonight. So we'll tell him later."

Robin pulled slightly with his hand, still holding his daughter's. "Sarah, what's wrong?"

"I have no idea what I'm going to do to prepare, or for that matter if the War does come to the Labyrinth?"

"Jareth more than likely already has patrols and guards stationed around. The goblins are very loyal to him. They won't give up the City without a fight, and I don't mean like the one that you no doubt faced when running the Labyrinth. There is no if that it will come here, but you're strong. I have no doubt that when it does, you'll realize what you can do."

"What does that mean?"

"It might be a good idea for you to start some magic lessons."

Sarah glared at her father. "I have magic?"

"Toby does, too. More than likely he's already having lessons. It'll take some time for my powers to return, but there has to be someone here would could help."

"I'll ask Vivienne."

"I'm not surprised she's here." Robin smiled. "Sarah, you can do this. What you don't know ask for help."

Sarah sighed. "It's just so much on my shoulders"

"I know, but you do have help. Remember that."

"I will."

Robin nodded. "Good."

Merlin lifted his head as Sir Didymus walked into the room.

"My lady, I am here to protect thee, at the King's request." He looked over at the bed. "Robin?"

Robin smiled. "Well, hello, Didymus."

The little fox looked from Sarah to Robin. "Why are thou holding her hand? I must request thee release it at once."

Robin laughed. "It's all right, Didymus. Sarah's my daughter."

Didymus took a step back. "Thou daughter? Robin?"

Robin sighed. "I'll explain later, my old friend. Just be sure to take good care of her. You don't want both Jareth and me on you."

The little fox smiled. "I'll hold thee to that."

Sarah sighed as she looked at her father. "You are going to have to explain everything to me, you know."

Robin nodded. "I know. Now go be the Queen. I'm not going any where."

Sarah smiled weakly as she stood up. "Daddy."

"No, Sarah, go on. Just remember to ask for help from those you trust. You'll do fine."

Sighing, Sarah released his hand. "I wish I had your confidence in me."

"Just remember this, the Labyrinth choose you because you are what is needed. You are exactly what's needed right now."

Sarah nodded.

"Go on. You have a lot to do."

Reluctantly, Sarah left with Sir Didymus as her shadow. She only hoped she wouldn't do anything that would jeopardize the safety of anyone inside the City or Castle.

* * *

><p>Sorry for the delay, my wonderful amazing readers. My internet has been acting up, and I have had just plain problems getting my thoughts down on paper. But here is Chapter 34 before the end of Feburary. I'll try for at least one chapter once a month. It's the best I can do.<p>

Thanks for all the support guys. I do hope you have enjoyed Chapter 34.

Love,

CL

Edited: 6/16/14


	36. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

The darkened castle was quiet, except for the sounds of the soldiers patrolling the corridors. The city beyond was much the same. All within the City's outer walls and the Castle knew the War was going to reach the walls of the Labyrinth. It was only a matter of when.

Jareth stood slightly bent over the desk in his study. On its surface was a map covered with what appeared to be army men. He couldn't help smiling. Sarah was following and recording the news he was sending. She was still surprising him. Yes, she had sent him notes, but to know she was actually creating a battle map, was beyond ecstatic.

Sighing, Jareth sat down in his chair. He wouldn't be able to stay long. Hopefully, he would be able to see Sarah before he left, but he doubted it greatly. The reports from Wilhelm's men stationed outside the Labyrinth had him worried. Something was killing the plant life along the walls of the outer walls of the Labyrinth. That did not bowed well. Soon he would be forced to pull forces from the Palace, without looking like he was. Garen could not be alerted.

Jareth groaned. This was not going to be over quickly as he had hoped, but he would not allow innocent people to die because Garen was power hungry and an idiot.

He reached for his sword when he heard the click of the lock. Jareth moved quickly into the shadows as the door from the corridor slowly opened. Slowly, the moonlight revealed the lone figured walking into the room. Jareth placed his sword back into its scabbard, hoping not to frighten her.

"You know it would have been nice if you had sent word you were coming home."

Slowly, he moved out of the shadows. "I doubted you would be awake." Jareth walked over and kissed his wife.

Sarah glared at him, crossing her arms. "Not good enough."

Jareth sighed. "I won't be here long. I'm here to be sure the defenses are still strong."

Sarah nodded. "I've read the reports. Jareth. They do come here sometimes before I send them out to you."

Jareth moved back to his desk. "I had figured as much when I saw your map."

Sarah followed after him. "I had to do something."

Turning towards her, Jareth frowned. "Why are you still up?"

Shrugging, Sarah sat down in the chair behind the desk. "I've been having trouble getting much sleep in the last month or so."

"Sarah, what's wrong?" She could still get ill, but thanks to her elven blood , most things couldn't kill her.

Sarah smiled weakly. "I'm fine. My dad already had me checked out by a ah healer. There's nothing wrong. It's just stress."

But he had noticed something different when he kissed her. It could mean that he would be pulled more in two than he already was. He forced the thought out of his mind. "How are the magic lessons coming along?"

"Good. I think. Vivienne's been very sweet with it all. Elwyn has been helping, too."

Jareth nodded. "You could get some help to get some sleep."

Sarah shook her head. "I think it has to do more with the naps I'm taking. Really, I'm fine."

"Sarah, something is off."

Sighing, Sarah reached for his hand. "Well, what do you want me to do, Jareth? I already had Clarence examine me."

Jareth raised an eyebrow. "Sarah, Clarence would only be able to tell you if something is seriously wrong or just a bit sick. He deals mostly with the goblins."

"So what does that mean exactly? I'm fine. Even if he deals mostly with the goblins, he said I'm perfectly healthy."

Jareth smiled weakly. "You are going to go see Rosina right now." He pulled her out of the chair.

"Rosina?" Sarah stood looking at him with wide eyes. "Jareth, it's late!"

"Doesn't matter. She'll understand." With a wave of a hand, Jareth transported them outside a slightly opened door on the eastern side of the Castle. Jareth gave the door a quick knock. "Rosina, a moment of your time please."

The door opened wider revealing an Elven woman who looked around the same age as Sarah's father.

"What is it, Jareth?" She leveled her eyes at him. "It's late." Rosina looked past him and then back at him. "What's wrong?"

"I need you to give the High Queen a complete examination."

Rosina looked past him again and sighed. "Well, come inside." She moved out of the doorway.

Gently, Jareth lead Sarah into the room.

Rosina almost groaned when she saw Sarah completely. "You couldn't let her get dressed first?"

"Does it matter?" He smiled at her.

Sighing, Rosina moved towards her small hearth. "Take a seat, My dear." She stirred the fire.

Jareth steered Sarah to an armchair beside the hearth. "Clarence has already seen her, but I want you to do a more though examination."

Rosina nodded. "It won't take me long." She turned back towards the. "Who took her to Clarence anyway?"

"My father-in-law didn't know where to find you it seems."

Rosina again nodded. "Or he knew, but didn't want to face me." She shook her head. "I can't blame Robin for wanting to be sure his daughter is healthy, but Clarence can't do most of the things that she needs."

Jareth nodded. "That's why I brought her to you."

Rosina walked over to Sarah and gently picked up her hand. After a few moments, she released Sarah's hand and then gestured towards Jareth as she moved away. Jareth followed after.

Rosina whispered into his ear. "Clarence would have definitely have missed it."

Jareth nodded and whispered back, "so my feeling was right?"

Rosina nodded. "Yes, I suggest you tell her. I'll come see her properly in the morning."

Jareth nodded. "Thank you, Rosina."

Rosina smiled. "Get going. Take her home and get some rest. King or not even you to sleep."

Jareth sighed. "I'm returning to the Palace in the morning."

Rosina sighed. "Still get some rest. You look horrible."

"I'll try." Jareth walked back over to Sarah.

Sarah glared at him. "Jareth, what's wrong?"

Jareth smiled. "Nothing is wrong. Rosina just helped me feel better."

"Jareth?"

"Let's get you home. We have a few things we need to discuss before I leave."

Sarah slowly stood up. "You better believe we have a lot to discuss."

Jareth sighed. "Not here, Sarah." He gently took hold of her hand and transported them back to his study.

Sarah slowly moved away from him, forcing Jareth to release her hand. "Jareth, what is going on? What did Rosina say?"

"Sarah, you're fine."

"I already knew that! You even said Clarence would have told me if something was wrong." She took a deep breath. "Jareth, what's happening?"

Jareth walked over to her and gently took hold of her hands. "Sarah, you're pregnant."

"What?!" Sarah tired to take a step back, but Jareth held firm to her hands.

"That's more than likely why you've been feeling out of sorts."

Sarah began to breathe quickly. Gently, Jareth lead her over to a sofa.

"Slow your breathing, Sarah."

Sarah sat down on the sofa. She took a deep breath. "I have a feeling we can't just announce it."

Sighing, Jareth kneeled down in front of her. "More than likely, yes. We won't make a formal announcement. Your father should know though." He frowned. "I'll need him to help since I more than likely will have to stay at the Palace at least for now."

Sarah nodded. "This sucks."

"I know, but we don't have a choice."

Sarah sighed. "Now what?"

Jareth smiled. "We prepare and celebrate when we can."

Sarah smiled weakly. "We always seem to have horrible timing."

"Or we have excellent timing, and we cause everyone else's timing to go off."

Weakly, Sarah laughed. "Maybe."

Suddenly, Vivienne opened the door. "Jareth, they've breached the Palace!"

* * *

><p>I hope you all enjoyed Chapter 35. The War is really going to pick up now. There may be a delay for Chapter 36 I want to try and get Chapter 1 of The Goblin Princess up first. Also, I'm beginning a new one shot series. It's mostly just for fun. I'm planning to upload the first one shot soon. It's something to write when I need a break from this and TGP.<p>

Visit my blog for more info.

Review if you please.

CL

Edited: 6/16/14


	37. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

Standing in the Library, Sarah glared at the burnt shell of a chair in front of her. She felt better than she had before she had set it on fire, but she slightly wished that the chair had been Garen. Oh, how she hated him, and she had never met him. She turned as Vivienne sighed.

Smiling, Vivienne shook her head. "I'm not saying anything. At this point, I want to set something on fire, too."

Sarah smiled weakly. "Oh, I want to do more, but I don't think it would be a good idea to try and do it."

Vivienne laughed. "True."

Sarah took a deep breath. "Heard anything?"

Vivienne shook her head again. "Not a word. At least, Julian is here and no where near the Palace."

Sarah nodded. That had to take some worry off of Vivienne's shoulders. Jareth was semi-safe, but that didn't stop her from worrying.

Vivienne waved her hand, causing the chair to disappear. "Just be sure if you do that again, you put the wards up first and not after."

Sarah glanced at where the chair had been. There were a few scorch marks, but nothing more. "What?"

Vivienne sighed. "You can actually prevent the marks, or you can remove them after. It's actually easier to prevent them than to remove them."

"Oh, they aren't that big of a deal. I'll just use a rug or something to cover them. You don't have to use magic for everything."

Vivienne smiled. "Don't change, Sarah. More of us should think like that."

Sarah gave a quick nod. "Guess it's cause it's all so new to me." She walked over and sat in one of the chairs before the fireplace.

Vivienne walked over to her. "Maybe."

Sarah sighed as Vivienne sat down in the chair beside her. "I have more to worry about than scorch marks."

Vivienne nodded. "True."

Sighing, Sarah leaned back into the chair. She wished she had thought to ask Jareth if she could tell anyone else besides her dad about the baby. Baby. She was still trying to wrap her head around that. It couldn't be normal to get pregnant after your first time. It just couldn't. Sarah really needed to relax, but she didn't know if she could tell Vivienne or not.

Sarah sat up when she heard the door. She turned to face it as Sir Didymus walked into the room.

"I'm sorry, M'lady. His Majesty wishes you and Queen Vivienne to come to his study."

Slowly, Sarah stood up as did Vivienne. She turned to face the small knight. "Lead the way, Sir Didymus."

XXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah sat silently as Jareth, her father, and Julian finished their meeting. By the time she and Vivienne had arrived, the Generals were gone. Now she and Vivienne sat on the sofas as the three men discussed the final details. Sarah had a pretty good feeling Vivienne was as angry as she over the fact they weren't being included in the decussion on those details.

"We'll have to lock down the City. I can't have the Goblins going into the Labyrinth." Jareth leaned back into his chair.

Julian nodded. "I'll get the decree to the Mayor. You will also need to be sure Ollie knows. It's mostly his troops in the City."

Jareth nodded. "I told him of my plans already. No one knows the City like he does."

Robin sighed. "Garen will play dirty, Jareth. We know he will."

"I know." Jareth glanced at Sarah, smiling slightly. "We better tell them."

Sarah turned to face him. How were they going to react to the news? One thing she did know was she didn't want to be the one making the announcement. "You tell them."

Jareth took a deep breath. "Sarah's pregnant."

Julian took a step back and quickly looked back at Vivienne. "Really?"

Robin hung his head for a moment, but Sarah could see the smile on his face.

"As you can guess we can't announce this information as it should be. It also means, if Garen discovers this he will move quicker."

Robin raised his head. "I'd kill him before, he tired anything, Jareth. He's already caused my family too much pain already."

Jareth nodded. "Sarah's safety is most important. I want some one with her at all times."

Robin nodded. "Done." He glanced back at his daughter. "I'll get someone I know. Hopefully, I can still reach him."

Sarah almost groaned at the sight of the smirk on Jareth's face.

"Call anyone you can trust, Robin."

Jareth then turned to Sir Didymus. "Didymus, I'm sorry to say, but Sarah needs more protection than what you and your comrades can give."

Sir Didymus nodded. "I understand, but I and I'm sure thy Brother and Sir Hoggle would agree with me, when I say I will not stop protecting Her Majesty."

Jareth nodded. "I was not suggesting that the three of you stop protecting her, Sir Didymus. I will only now have more guarding her as well."

Sarah turned and glared at him. "You already have guards following me, Jareth."

Sighing, Jareth glanced at Robin, who just smiled. "Sarah, you will now have a more visible guard detail. I know you won't like it, but I have to keep you safe."

Sarah nodded slightly. "But I do have free places right?"

"Yes, don't worry. I'll increase the wards around our chambers."

"Good." Sarah gave a quick nod.

Jareth sighed as he stood up. "All right, Julian, go talk to the Mayor. Robin, don't go too far, just yet." He glanced up at Sarah and Vivienne. "Vivienne, I'll need you to increase Sarah's magic lessons."

"Understandable." Vivienne nodded.

"Rosina will be here later today."

Vivienne nodded again.

Robin groaned. "She's still here?"

"She returned not long after we returned here from the Palace."

"I thought Clarence was the healer here."

"It's all right, Robin. Rosina will take care of Sarah." Jareth smiled.

Robin frowned, but nodded.

Julian nodded. "I'll report to the Mayor. What else do you require?"

"Nothing at the moment."

With a nod, Julian walked out the door.

Robin sighed as he headed towards the door. "Vivienne, I would make a retreat if I were you. I wouldn't want to be in here soon."

Vivienne glanced between Sarah and Jareth. "I do believe you're right. I think I'll go check on Toby." She stood up. "Sir Didymus, would you please accompany me?"

The small fox knight nodded. "Of course, Queen Vivienne."

Soon only Sarah and Jareth remained in the room.

"Sarah."

"Don't Sarah me, Jareth."

Jareth took a deep breath before walking around his desk. "I know you don't like the guards, but I have to be sure you're protected." He moved to stand in front of her.

"I understand that, but..."

Jareth sat down beside her on the sofa. "Sarah, I know you're not happy. I'm not happy. We can only do what's best. It's not just the two of us I have to protect."

"It never was, or did you forget Toby."

Jareth sighed. "No, I haven't forgotten him." Gently, he took hold of her hand. "I'm terrified what could happen if Garen gets to you. He knows that to destroy me, all he has to do is harm you."

Sarah sighed. "I know, Jareth. I just feel like a burden and not an asset."

Gently, he took hold of her hand. "You're not a burden, Sarah." He kissed her cheek. "Don't you ever think that again."

"I can't make any promises."

"I'll have to take that. Now, I may be running things from here, but I won't be able to be with you all the time. Although, I will be there everytime you meet with Rosina."

Sarah nodded. "You better, or I will drag you to them."

"I promise."

Sarah turned to face him slightly. "Why did Julian look so sad, when you made the announcement?"

Jareth sighed. "He and Vivienne have been trying for a long time. One of the drawl backs of our lifespans is that it is very hard to conceive."

"So how come we were able so ah quickly?"

"Because of your human blood. Compared to a full-blood, I hate to say the term, you are very fertile."

"Makes me sound like a brood-mare."

"You're not. I promise."

"You might regret that when I threaten you cause of morning sickness or something else."

Jareth smiled against her head. "I have no doubt you will curse me a few times."

"I just wish we could actually celebrate this, instead of hiding it."

"I know, and I wish it, too, but we will once Garden is dealt with. I now have a time line to deal with the fool."

"What are you talking about?"

"Simple. He will be dealt with before our child makes his or her appearance."

"That doesn't give us much time."

"About two years."

"WHAT!?" Two years! What happened to nine months? Sarah glared at him.

Jareth pulled back a bit. "Err, ah, yeah. Fae and Elves have about a year and half pregnancies."

Sarah groaned.

"Sorry, I forgot to tell you, but I can't be sure with your human blood."

"You didn't think it was important enough to mention?"

"I er thought that maybe Vivienne or Elwyn might have mentioned it."

"Children never came up, and don't say my dad. He has had much on his plate this last month."

Jareth sighed. "I'm truly sorry, Sarah." He glanced at his desk. "Where did the box on my desk go?"

Sarah turned to look at the desk. "You mean the box? I put in one of the drawers."

Jareth stood up and walked back to his desk. "Which one?" Sarah began to stand up, but Jareth raised his hand. "No, you stay there. Just tell me which one."

Sarah rolled her eyes. "The bottom right."

Jareth bent down. "Ah, lets see."

Sarah heard the drawer open, and Jareth pull the box out.

He raised it up and smiled. "Good you didn't open it." He moved back around the desk and came back to her. "Here, I was waiting for the perfect time to give you this." He held it out to her.

Sarah gently took the box from him. "What is?"

Jareth smiled. "A gift for a very un-ordinary girl."

She raised an eyebrow. "Uh huh." Slowly, Sarah began to unwrap the box. When she finally got it opened, it took a lot of effort for her not to cry.

"I thought you would like a replacement since you lost the original."

Slowly, she lifted out an exact copy of the little music box with the lovely dressed girl on top. "How did you?"

"I happen to know someone who is rather gifted."

Sarah fought back tears. "It was one of the last gifts my grandmother gave me, before she died."

Jareth nodded. "So you like it?"

"I love it!" She moved forward and kissed his cheek. "It's not much, but it meant a lot to me."

Jareth moved back as Sarah stood up.

"I doubt I need a guard detail to go to our room."

Jareth smiled slightly. "No, you don't. I'm not going anywhere for awhile."

Sarah nodded as she walked to the door that lead to their room, leaving Jareth alone in the study.

* * *

><p>So ends Chapter 36. Hope you all enjoyed it. I can only say Chapter 37 will be up next month for now.<p>

So review if you please.

Love,

CL

Visit my blog for updates and news.

Edited: 6/16/14


	38. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

Enough. Jareth had finally had enough. Garen had finally reached the end of Jareth's patience. The idiot had completely destroyed the Palace in his search for the Heart. Destroyed an ancient building that, well had only served as a decoy to the true seat of power.

Standing in front of the windows in the study of The Castle Beyond The Goblin City, Jareth looked out over the darkened Labyrinth. The Castle was silent except for the guards in the corridors. Jareth rested his forehead against the glass. The last few months had been difficult. With a wife who was pregnant and just learning magic, he had a lot more to worry about. Even though the last episode had even helped, Jareth didn't want to deal with another fire in the Labyrinth. At least, the rain before that hadn't been as dangerous.

Sarah was only six months along, and he was dreading the coming months. She was trying so hard, and he could see how scared she was. Robin, Rosina, and himself did the best they could to support her.

Vivienne had continued with training Sarah, but both she and Julian weren't fooling him. Yes, they were happy for him and Sarah, but he could see the hurt. He may be the High King, but he couldn't use his powers to help his cousin and friend.

Sighing, Jareth moved away from the windows. How best to deal with Garen? He couldn't allow him actually inside the Labyrinth, but he had to finish this. Walking towards the door that lead to his and Sarah's bedchamber, Jareth waved his hand causing the lone candle to extinguish. Rosina would reprimand him if he didn't get any sleep. As would Sarah. He didn't need his wife worrying more.

Opening the door, he groaned as he caught sight of his wife pacing the floor. She hadn't yet realized he was standing at the door.

"Sarah, what are you doing still up?"

She quickly turned to face him. "Shesh. Don't do that."

"What exactly do you mean?" He smiled at her.

"You know very well I didn't know you were there."

"And you knew where I was. Now why are you not asleep?"

Sarah sighed. "A lot is on my mind, Jareth."

Jareth nodded. "Leave Garen to me. I'm trying to come up with a plan."

Sarah placed her hands on her hips. "Oh, no you don't. You will not go off and do some duel or something."

Jareth took a deep breath. "That's not exactly what I had in mind."

"Well, I don't care!" She glared at him as she lowed her arms. "You are not allowed to go and get yourself killed. I can't do this on my own."

He almost groaned as Sarah began to cry. "Sarah, I'm not going to do anything rash. I promise."

She glared at him through the tears. "I mean it, Jareth, and don't say it's the hormones."

Oh, he knew better than that. It wasn't the hormones, well not completely. No, he knew she was worried. She hadn't been able to hide it.

"Sarah, I have to do something. I can not allow this to go on much longer." He took a breath. "I'm not upset over the Palace. All the servants there came here, when you did. It was just a decoy."

Sarah sighed as she wiped her eyes. "I know it was just a pretty decoy, Jareth. And that we need to stop him before he gets inside the Labyrinth."

"Sarah, what do you want me to do? I truly doubt he will find some way into the Labyrinth. It's protecting itself. It's gotten so bad that I've actually had to tell the Generals to not allow any troops inside its walls." Jareth frowned at her.

"Jareth, he's trying something. We both know something is killing the plant life."

"I have someone looking into that. I know he's trying, but both the Labyrinth and I are working to prevent him from getting to far."

"What if that's not enough?"

Jareth closed his eyes for a moment. Why did she have to voice his own fear? Yes, everything they were doing might not stop him from getting in the Labyrinth, but he would do his best to protect everyone. "We can only do our best, Sarah."

Sarah frowned. "I'm just worried and scared." Tears threatened to fall again.

Jareth walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her. "I know." He rested his cheek against her hair. "You're not the only one, Sarah. I'm just a bit better at holding myself together."

"Huh, maybe."

Sighing, Jareth slowly released her. "Sarah, I understand more than you think, but we have to protect the Labyrinth and the Underground from Garen."

"I know that," She almost sounded like she was growling at him. "But we also have to be sure we're going to make it."

Jareth looked down at her. "I will not face him alone, Sarah. I don't trust him to play fair."

"And more than likely he will think the same about you."

"True, but we are the High King and Queen. We have more on our side that he knows."

Sarah shook her head. "What do you mean by that?"

Jareth sighed. He had forgotten to tell her. "Come take a seat on the bed. I need to tell you something."

Slowly, Sarah moved to the end of the bed. "Why do I have a bad feeling about this?"

He waited till she sat down. "Has anyone told you the story of how the Underground was created?"

"It has something to do with Oberon, I think."

Jareth shook his head. "That's a lie. The truth is the Underground was created by an elf and a fae together. The odder thing is that the fae was my ancestor and the elf was yours."

Sarah vaguely nodded. "It would make sense the Fae wouldn't want it known an elf had helped create this place."

Jareth nodded. "We were meant to rule, Sarah.". He walked over to her and knelt down in front of her. "Together we have the bloodlines of the two most important families in the Underground."

"So when did you learn this?"

"Not long before Garen attacked the Palace. I only knew the different stories told by the races. You also have to remember I didn't realize who your father truly was."

Sarah sighed. "So this was all fate?"

"It seems like it. To me it seems fitting that we would be the ones to bring peace to the Underground."

Sarah smirked at him. "You would." She sighed. "Who all knows the truth?"

"You, me, your father, and the Wiseman, but I'm planing to reveal it once Garen has been dealt with. The hatred has to end."

"I agree." Sarah nodded.

Jareth sighed as he stood up and then joined her at the foot of the bed. "What ever happens we will face it together."

* * *

><p>So here is the hopefully, maybe the first chapter released this month. As I said on my blog, I can't promise, but I'll try to get you guys a second chapter this month.<p>

Also, I have now have a computer. So I can upload them much easier. I am still planning to write on my tablet, at the moment.

Thanks for the reviews, faves, and follows.

Now review if you please.

Love,

CL

Edited: 6/16/14


	39. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

Storms raged just along the Labyrinth's outer walls. Lightening flashed from the clouds to the ground. Sarah hugged herself as a rather large bolt struck the ground. The storms had appeared not long after Garen had destroyed the Palace, and they had only gotten worse over the last few weeks.

Sarah frowned as she continued to look out over the Labyrinth. She knew that just beyond her sight along the Outer Wall stood her troops. Jareth had gone to the Outer Wall after breakfast. It was just barely after lunch; so more than likely he was still there meeting with the Generals.

Sighing, Sarah slowly released herself. No doubt Jareth was either planing or putting in motion his plan to deal with Garen, which really had her worried. She was to remain behind the walls of the Castle seemingly safe and sound, but Sarah knew better. As long as Garen continued to rage war, there was no where truly safe.

Hearing the main door open, Sarah turned her head towards the door as Elwyn walked in.

"No word yet, I'm afraid." Elwyn frowned.

Sarah hung her head for a moment. "I don't like this."

Elwyn walked over to her. "I'm fairly sure, he won't do anything with out at least telling you something."

Sarah nodded as she turned away from the windows. "I just hate the waiting. If only he had told me more before he left this morning."

Elwyn nodded. "I understand, Your Majesty."

A loud crash of thunder rattled the walls. Sarah had a feeling that Jareth was the cause of the storms, which meant Garden knew just how upset he was. Waving a hand, Sarah caused the drapes to close.

"Any news from within the Castle?" Sarah glanced at the covered windows.

Elwyn shook her head. "Sorry, Your Majesty. The staff hasn't revealed anything, at least to me."

Sarah nodded as she walked towards the door to the study. "Don't worry about it. Hopefully, Sir Didymus will have some news."

Elwyn nodded as she followed behind.

Walking into the study, Sarah sighed. Hopefully, he would have some news from the Wall as well. She moved towards the desk. Didymus would arrive soon with at least Hoggle to report to her. She might not have to deal with the Generals, but she did have her own troops.

The very troops that had once tired to stop her from reaching the Castle were now listening her and preparing to protect the City and Castle. True, they hadn't done well with stopping her, but Didymus had explained that they had been given orders to not harm her and to only stall her. They were in fact the Goblin City Militia and a rather good little group of fighters, when they were sober.

Not too much later, Sir Didymus stood in the study with Hoggle not to far behind him, while Sarah sat behind the desk and Elwyn sat on one of the sofas.

Didymus held his cap in front of him. "I am truly sorry, Your Majesty, but no news from the Outer Wall. The Militia has noticed some changes in the Labyrinth just beyond the City Wall."

Sarah frowned. "What type of changes?"

Hoggle moved forward. "Mostly the walls moving, but a few have noticed dark shadows moving about, Sarah."

Sarah nodded vaguely. "Does Jareth know?"

Hoggle shrugged. "I don't know, but more than likely he does."

"True." Sarah sighed. "Tell to keep a look out, and remind them not to enter the Labyrinth. I need them to stay out of the way of the Army, as well."

Hoggle nodded. "They already do that. The Captain told me he had to hide a few times already from the General and a few troops."

"Good. Now anything else you need to report?" Sarah smiled.

Sir Didymus shook his head. "Regretfully, no, Your Majesty."

Sarah nodded. "It's all right, Didymus." Sarah took a deep breath. "You're dismissed."

Didymus nodded. "Very well."

Sarah watched as Didymus and Hoggle walked out of the room. Once the door was shut behind them, Sarah fell back into the chair. The dark shadows worried her more than the moving walls.

Elwyn stood up and walked over to the desk. "That news was not what I was expecting."

Sarah nodded. "I'm not sure I want him to know I have the Militia on alert."

Elwyn nodded. "I hate to say it but His Majesty doesn't see them as anything more than a hindrance for a runner."

Sighing, Sarah closed her eyes. "He does seem to underestimate people at times."

"I don't think he ever has underestimated you, Your Majesty."

Smiling, Sarah opened her eyes. "I can't be so sure of that, Elwyn Sometimes it feels like it."

Elwyn frowned at her. "I still don't think so."

"Opinion noted." Sarah sat up. "Well, that's dealt with,"

Elwyn nodded.

"Sorry, Elwyn, I'm just stressed out."

"I understand, Your Majesty."

Did she really? Here she was a mortal, okay a semi-mortal, trying to protect a world she still didn't know everything about. Not to mention pregnant. Her father was helping some, well he was doing more than her, but that was mostly cause Jareth was keeping her out of the loop. Which of course meant she was not happy with Jareth, but she never really had the time to tell him what she thought. It had been a few weeks since they had that talk in the early morning.

Sighing, Sarah stood up. "Well, anything else on the list?"

Elwyn shook her head. "Nothing that I know of, Your Majesty. Although, you do have lunch with your brother as always."

Nodding, Sarah moved around the desk. "That's it?"

Elwyn nodded. "Yes, Your Majesty."

Sarah glanced at the clock on the mantel. "Well, we better get a move on. It's almost time."

Elwyn glanced behind. "Yes, we better."

Sarah headed towards the door. "We should be there just in time."

Elwyn slowly began to follow her. "Agreed, Your Majesty."

About thirty minutes or so later Sarah was sitting down with Toby at a picnic in the Royal Garden, with guards and Elwyn nearby.

To by was picking at his food and frowning.

"What's wrong?"

Toby looked up at her. "Everyone's so busy. I barely get to anyone any more."

Sarah sighed and pulls Toby next to her. "I'm sorry about that. Hopefully, things will get better soon."

Toby frowned. "I don't like it."

"I know, Kiddo, but you have to deal with it for now. Okay?"

To by nodded vaguely. "Okay."

Sarah smiled at him. "So how's class going? Sir Didymus didn't mention anything when I saw him earlier."

Toby mumbled, but Sarah caught, "good, I think."

Sighing, Sarah picked up a strawberry. "Toby, has something happened, that I need to know about?"

Toby hung his head. "Not really."

"Tobias James Williams, you are in big trouble young man."

Sarah looked up near the entrance to the Castle to find both her father and Jareth standing with frowns.

Toby tried to hide behind his sister. Sarah moved slightly. "Toby?"

She could hear the sounds of their boots on the grass as they came closer.

"Toby, what did you do?"

Toby just continued to try and hide.

Sighing, Sarah turned to face the two men coming towards them. "Hungry? There's plenty to eat."

Robin frowned as he reached the edge of the blanket. Jareth smiled slightly.

"We might as well, Robin. There's no point in not joining them. We will talk with Toby afterwards."

Robin sighed. "Oh, all right." He looked at Toby. "You're not off the hook young man."

Toby nodded before grabbed a banana out of the basket as his father and Jareth sat down on the blanket.

Jareth sat down beside Sarah and frowned. "Why aren't you eating in the dinning hall?"

Sarah gestured to the sky. "We've been couped up inside all day. Besides it's not like we're alone." She gestured in the direction of the guards.

Jareth glanced at the guards and Elwyn. "Sarah."

"No, don't. I needed to get outside in the sunshine for awhile. Besides it'll help to ware out Toby." She glanced back at her brother who was greedily eating a sandwich, with the banana in his lap.

Sarah lifted up her sandwich and took a bite, while he continued to frown at her.

"She's right, Jareth. We can't expect her to stay inside. Besides she did it correctly by keeping the guards and Elwyn close at hand." Robin smiled as he grabbed a sandwich for himself out of the basket.

Sighing, Jareth reached in took out a sandwich. "Garen is just outside the Walls. You can't blame me for wanting them to be safe."

Robin nodded as he took a bite. "I can't, but you can't lock her up. It won't work." He took a sip of water out one of the glasses near by. "You already know about her temper."

Sarah frowned at them. "Ah, hello. She's right here."

Jareth laughed. "Sorry, my mind's in a few different places."

"So Garen's army is actually just outside the Outer Walls?"

Jareth nodded. "Unfortunately. After this, please stay inside the Castle."

"What? Aren't the wards protecting us out here?"

Jareth nodded. "Yes, but you're safer inside." He took a bite out of his sandwich.

Soon Toby was running after Ambrosius, while Merlin laid beside Sarah. Sighing, Sarah smiled as the seemingly younger Sheepdog yelped in joy as he out ran Toby.

Robin hid a chuckle as Toby rushed past him. "I think wearing him out isn't such a bad idea after all."

Sarah nodded. "How do you think I could always get him to bed on time?" She glanced down at Merlin. "Merlin helped when he could, but it takes a lot to tire him out."

Robin sighed. "Sorry, I wasn't more help. I just..."

Sarah smiled. "It's alright, Dad. I knew."

Robin frowned "Still doesn't mean I couldn't have done more to help."

"You were trying to protect Toby from the fighting. At least with **her**, there wasn't really fights."

Robin nodded. "That's true."

Jareth frowned. "I have a feeling I'm being left out here."

"Don't worry, Jareth. It has to do with Linda."

"I've actually been watching her. I doubt they'll go after her."

Robin glanced at Sarah. "I doubt they would. If Garen has been following me or Sarah, he'll know that she has no real sway on either of us. Not after what she did when Sarah told one of her friends she was going to college."

Sarah tilted her head to the side. "You knew about that?"

"Of course. Sarah, I might have not used my powers much back then, but when you went to visit her, I would check on you." He pointed his thumb at Jareth. "He's not the only one who was watching out for you." Sighing, Robin lowered his hand. "At least, by then you could choose if you wanted to see her or not."

Sarah looked up just as Toby came up to her. Toby caught his breath as Ambitious came barking up beside him.

Jareth conjured a crystal and peered inside. "I think he knows it's time to go back to his lessons."

Toby frowned. "Do I have to?"

Robin stood up. "Yes, you do. And we will be having a nice little talk, as I take you back to the Wise Man." He gave a curt nod to Sarah and Jareth. "I'll see you two later."

Robin soon lead the grumpy Toby back into the Castle, with Ambitious following close behind.

Sarah glanced at the almost empty basket. "Guess, I better get back inside."

"You're not fooling me. I know you don't have anything on your schedule."

Sarah glared at Jareth. "What you change it or something?"

Jareth smirked. "No, I didn't change it, but I do know it."

Sarah glanced past him where the guards and Elwyn had been when he and her father had arrived. "Where did they go?"

"They left not long after your father and I arrived. You don't exactly need them with me around."

"Uh huh." Sarah shook her head. "I need to get this back to the kitchens."

Jareth laughed. "You know you could just use your magic to send it back, right?"

"I know that, but there is nothing wrong with me actually taking there you know."

"I didn't say there was, but we need to talk." He glanced around them. "And we need to do it in the study."

Sarah frowned as Jareth waved his hand causing the basket to disappear. Slowly, he stood up and smiled down at her. "It's not a bad thing to use magic. Especially, when you want to actually spend time with your wife."

He offered her his hand, which Sarah used to help stand up. "What exactly do call the last hour or so?"

Jareth smiled softly. "I mean alone, Sarah." With a flick of his wrist, he transported them to the study.

Sarah frowned at him. "Now, what do you need to talk to me about?"

"I need you to call off the Militia."

Sarah just looked at him. How did he know about that?

Jareth sighed. "You know what I'm talking about. They aren't really in the way, but I don't like the fact you're using them to spy on the Army."

"Well, if someone would tell me what the hell was going on, I wouldn't need to. Besides they were doing it before I started to give orders." Sarah glared at him.

Jareth shook his head. "I know they can fight, but they are no match for Garen's forces."

"I figured that, but if he reaches the City, they will fight to protect their homes. You can't fault them for that."

"No, I can't."

"Besides they are also watching the Labyrinth for me."

"What do you mean watching the Labyrinth?" Frowning, Jareth moved towards his desk.

"I was told they have noticed the walls moving, which I'm not that worried about. It did that while I was running, but the dark shadows they claim to have seen worry me."

"Dark Shadows? Is that all?"

"That's all I was told."

Sighing, Jareth sat down in his desk. "Garen may have some gotten a few fighters inside the Labyrinth. No one has entered the City. So if they have gotten inside, they are still trapped inside the Labyrinth."

"Garen might actually have people inside the Labyrinth, and you aren't going after them?"

"The Labyrinth's taking care of them or something. It's not entirely happy at the moment."

Sarah placed her hands on her hips. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't worry about it. Just keep the Militia out of the way of the Army."

"How do you even know about this? I know Sir Didymus didn't tell you. He understood what it meant to me to actually have a say in something."

Jareth hung his head for a moment. "I'd feel better not revealing my source, Sarah."

Sarah growled at him. "Tell me, how you, know about the Militia, Jareth. Or so help me I'll find a a way for you to be sleeping on one of these damn sofas tonight."

Sighing, Jareth sat down in his chair. "Elwyn."

Sarah lowered her hands from her hips. "Elwyn? Why would she tell you anything?"

Jareth took a deep breath. "Elwyn isn't your lady's maid. She's actually your bodyguard, although she does know how to be a lady's maid."

Sarah frowned slightly. "My bodyguard? The armed guards following me weren't enough?"

"Actually, she always was your bodyguard. The guards were mostly for show really."

"Why just tell me out right? Why hide it?"

"You weren't really able to deal with much at the time, Sarah. Yes, Elwyn's job is to protect you, but now she'll do it because she likes you. The same with most of the Goblins and those of the Labyrinth. You have more protection than me."

"You still should have told me, Jareth."

Sighing, Jareth leaned forward and rested his hands on top of the desk. "I know, but I couldn't think of the exact way to tell you." He smiled slightly. "Besides the fact that you have Elwyn actually telling me that I'm an idiot for not telling you she was your bodyguard, things haven't really changed."

"She actually called you an idiot and I missed it?"

"I grew up with her. Her mother was my mother's bodyguard. I fear she died in service, but couldn't save my mother."

Sarah frowned at him. "There's something you aren't saying."

"I think Garen killed my parents. He would have had to have gotten past Elwyn's mother and a few others, who also died mysteriously."

"I take it you don't want to tell me."

"Sarah, I know you want to help. I understand that, but," he stood up and walked around to her. "I don't want you stressing over things that can't be changed."

Sarah looked up at him. "Stop worrying about me. We have to deal with this. All of it. I don't ask that you tell me the secrets that you can't tell me, but you can't keep secrets from me. You also have to let me help. No more keeping me busy, damn it."

"All right. But unfortunately, Sarah, you don't have much experience with any of this."

"And you do? I don't care. I want need to help. You think I like sitting here with no idea what's going on." Sarah froze for a moment. "Oh, no."

Jareth tilted his head slightly to the side. "What is it?"

"Do any of the Tunnels go beyond the Outer Wall?"

"No."

"But could someone bury under the Wall and reach them?"

Jareth's eyes grew wide. "What exactly do you mean?"

Sarah reached for a sheet of parchment off the desk. "I forgot about it. Didymus brought me a message from a member of the Militia, who said he saw some cracks in one of the Tunnels."

Suddenly, the ground began to shake. Jareth quickly wrapped his arms around Sarah.

"He's trying to dig under the wall into the Labyrinth!"

"You could have mentioned it earlier!"

Sarah glared at him.

After about a minute, the ground became still.

Slowly, Jareth released Sarah. "He's breached the Outer Wall."

"Of course, he did. I told you he was digging. Makes sense to me."

"Sarah, stop it." He moved over to the windows, opening one of them. "There's no delaying it now. I have to deal with him before he gets too close."

"Jareth?"

He turned to face her. "Sarah, find your father and Toby. Stay with Elwyn and Vivienne. More than likely she'll come to check on you. Tell Julian he's to stay with you all as well."

"Jareth, don't you dare just leave."

Sighing, Jareth smiled weakly. "Sorry, Precious, but I have to end this."

Sarah stood in shock as Jareth transformed into his owl form and flew out the window. After a few moments she ran towards the window.

"You better come back, Jareth! Or You will wish you had."

"I promise, I'll be back. Stop worrying."

Sarah looked out over the Labyrinth. She could clearly see the crumbling Wall. Quickly closing the window, she turned back into the room, just as Vivienne, Julian, and Elwyn came running into the room.

"Are you alright, Sarah?" Julian walked over to her.

"He's gone to face Garen. We're to get my father and Toby and wait."

Julian shook his head. "You can't be serious. He said for us to just wait."

Sarah fought back tears. "He said to wait. For all of us to wait." She glanced at Julian. "Garen's inside the Labyrinth, Julian. We can really just wait."

"Garen won't fight fair, Sarah. It's just who he is."

"I know that."

Vivienne moved over to Sarah and placed an arm across her shoulders. "I know that it means disobeying an order from the High King, but I don't intend to let my cousin face that man alone."

Sarah nodded. "I agree. Let's get a move on."

"We will." Julian smiled wickedly. "Now it's time for my army to make it's appearance."

Sarah returned the smile. "If it'll help do it."

Julian bowed. "Of course, Your Majesty."

* * *

><p>Sorry for the long delay. I had to deal with inventory at work. Also, I have been really tired. I hope you all enjoyed Chapter 38. I can actually say that this time, <em>Unknowing Queen <em>is almost finished. Just a few more chapters I think. I know I've said that before, but this time I really mean it. This story is almost two years old. It's time for it to be put to rest.

Thanks for the support and reviews. You guys make writing this even more fun and rewarding. Of course, we still have as I said a few chapters left. I do actually have a plan for them.

Love and thanks,

CL

Visit my blog at celecialeigh .blogspot (take out the spaces) for news and more info on why things are taking me awhile to get done.


	40. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39**

Anger and pain flowed from the Labyrinth. It almost crippled Jareth as he flew over, as it almost matched his own. Garen would pay for this. The last attack on the Labyrinth must have been to try and find a weakness, but Garen was in for a surprise.

Already below him the Labyrinth was preparing itself. Walls, traps, and horrors were quickly being created and put into place. Garen's men would not last long once inside the Walls. Of course, Garen it seemed could care less about his men. More than likely he was hiding behind his forces or had run off somewhere else to prepare. Jareth was like his father. He fought with the troops instead of standing behind them, but to end this war he had to actually fight in front of them.

Dust and smoke rose above the area of the Outer wall that had fallen. Jareth had no doubt Wilhelm and Alaric's forces were doing their best to prevent anyone from actually entering the Labyrinth. Ollie's goblins were probably baricating the City Walls. He wouldn't want to be an enemy solider facing the no doubt angry Goblin Army.

As he neared the damaged wall, the smoke and dust became thicker. Using a small amout of magic, Jareth casted a spell to allow him to breathe. Otherwise, it would choke him. Barely through the smoke, he could see the battle raging below. Garen's forces were pushing hard, but his forces remained strong.

Slowly, he flew through, casting an invisiablity spell quickly. As he exited the smoke, below him he noticed the tiny barely held together tents. Garen couldn't be move cruel to his men. There seemed to be no remancies of campfires as well. Most armies didn't use magic on food. It was better to actually cook than waste the magic. At least, that's what his father had taught him. More than likely his grandfather had taught his father the same.

As he neared the edge of the campground, he would have shaken his head at the massive opulent compound Garen had created for himself. Already, he could tell that Garen was not inside the Compound. No, he had headed somewhere that he felt gave him an advantage, and Jareth knew exactly where he had gone.

Flapping his wings, Jareth headed towards the distant mountains. Garen no doubt had a plan in motion, but Jareth knew Julian would not be too far behind. Now if only he could be sure that his friend would keep Sarah away.

XXXXXXX

Quickly, Sarah walked as fast as she could with Elwyn, Vivienne, and Julian chasing her.

"Sarah, I really don't think this is a good idea." Vivienne pleaded with her.

"I refuse to just stand still and do nothing."

"Sarah, please. I understand, but you can't put yourself in danger. Jareth needs his mind on facing Garen and not on worrying about you." Julian gently grabbed her arm, causing her and everyone else to stop.

Turning to face him, Sarah frowned. "Julian."

"Sarah, I promise I'll bring me home alive, but it will take some weight off of his shoulders if you stay here. You're protected within the walls. Not even the City is safe enough for you right now."

Elwyn nodded. "It's true, Your Majesty."

Sarah glared at Julian. "Fine, but get me the General in charged of the Army in the City. It's time that the Army and Militia work together."

Julian sighed. "I'll get him before I leave. Just please wait in the study." He glanced at Elwyn. "Protect her with your life, Elwyn."

Elwyn nodded as Julian disappeared.

Vivienne took hold of Sarah's hand. "Come on. It'll take sometime for Ollie to get to us. No doubt he's getting his troops ready." She began to lead Sarah back to the study.

"He better come as fast as he can."

Thunder clashed over head.

Vivienne sighed. "He'll come, Sarah. No one would dare not obey a command from you."

"You and Julian did."

"Because we're family, and we're worried about you and the baby."

Sarah sighed as Vivienne lead her back into the study. "We better get a move on. I don't want anyone reaching the Castle."

The others nodded as Sarah moved to sit behind the desk.

"I refuse to let him win."

XXXXXXXX

Jareth landed in a tree near a cave high in the Mountains. Below he could see a few guards clearly Garen's patrolled back and froth in front of the entrance. He would have to deal with them first, without alerting Garen, who no doubt was inside the Crystal Cave.

Of course, Garen would try and use the Cave to his advantage, but Jareth could use the crystals as well to help him. Glancing at the guards below him, Jareth quickly conjured up the image of a massive ogre off to the side of the entrance, just out of sight of the guards. He gave it a club and rusty armor. They would think it was just a random ogre; after all they did live up here. Slowly, it moved towards them bellowing and raising its club. The guards rushed towards it, just as Jareth hoped. Once they got close enough, both the image and the guards disappeared. Jareth chuckled to himself. They were no doubt calling themselves fools and trying to get out of the Bog of Eternal Stench.

Gracefully, Jareth floated to the ground transforming into back into his true self, clad in full armor and carrying his sword. Glancing around to be so no other guards remained, Jareth made his way into the cave to finally put the threat to his family to an end.

* * *

><p>So here is Chapter 39, a week early. I hope you guys enjoyed it. I'm already working on Chapter 40. This is now officially my longest story on this site.<p>

Thanks for the reviews, follows, and favorites. Thanks for it all guys.

Please visit my profile and answer the poll I have up. I really just want to focus on _The Goblin Princess _once this story comes to an end, but I do have a new Jareth/Sarah story idea. What I want to do is work on it semi-part time, and not uploading till maybe the story is actually finished, which could be awhile. You guys would get scheduled updates, instead of what I normally do. So go tell me what you think. You can leave a review or PM me, too.

Thanks again.

Love,

CL

Visit my blog for updates and sneak peeks. I can't promise it all the time, but I have done it in the past. ;)


	41. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40**

It was silent in the study of the High King. Sarah sat behind the desk glaring at the Goblin General before her. Ollie was shaking slightly. Some would think it was in anger, but no he was terrified. After all this was the High Queen. She who had solved the Great Labyrinth, but that didn't mean that she knew anything about war.

Sarah could clearly tell Ollie wasn't happy, but she could seriously care less. "I mean it. Use the Militia."

Ollie almost groaned. "They aren't real soldiers."

"So what? Don't they have a right to protect their homes? Their kingdom?"

"I can't say they don't know how to fight, but they would only be under foot, Your Majesty." He glanced over at Elwyn, seeming for help.

"Put them somewhere where they would be of use. I'm not asking; I'm telling you." She stared him down. "You don't have a choice, General. Either you give them the orders and put them where you know they'll be of some use, or I'll give them and they might be in the way. You're choice."

Ollie sighed. "All right, who's in charge of them?"

Elwyn moved close to him. "Todr."

Ollie nodded. "I'll go talk to him."

Sarah nodded. "Good. You may go."

Ollie bowed and quickly left.

Vivienne shook her head. "I've never seen him that scared before."

"I really don't care, Vivienne. I know they aren't much, but the Militia can actually help."

"I have no doubt they can. It's just Ollie has seen some horrible things, but to be so scared of you, when I've never seen him flinch with Jareth."

"That's probably because he trained His Majesty, Queen Vivienne."

Vivienne nodded. "Ah, I forgot about that."

Sarah leaned back into the chair. "I hate waiting."

Vivienne nodded. "I know, but we don't have much of a choice. You still can't completely control your powers, and Elwyn and I have to protect you."

Sarah gave a half smile. "What about the guards?"

"They are out patrolling the Castle and Grounds. Your father has Toby and The Wiseman somewhere safe."

Sarah nodded. "So we can only wait?"

Vivienne smiled. "Although, it would be fun to watch you burn Garen like you did that chair."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Cave was cold, as to be expected. Slowly Jareth walked deeper inside. Garen was more than likely waiting for him inside the Central Chamber. Stopping, he lifted his hand and conjured a crystal orb. Inside he saw Julian leading his army towards the Cave. Smiling, Jareth dissolved the crystal. Julian wasn't too far off, but no as close he had hoped. Conjuring another crystal, he called up Sarah. She sat at his desk in the study and didn't look too happy. Frowning, he quickly dissolved that crystal as well.

Conjuring a third, he summoned up an image of the Central Chamber. Garen stood talking with his son waiting for him to no doubt enter. Jareth didn't know much about his cousin, but as far as Jareth knew he was a copy of his father. He would have to deal them both, if only he could wait for Julian. After causing the finally crystal to disappear, Jareth rested his hand on his sword.

Taking a deep breath, he continued on his way. They knew he was coming, but that didn't mean they knew his plan of attack. Or at least, he hoped they didn't.

Paying close attention to his steps, Jareth soon could vaguely hear his so called uncle and cousin talking, well arguing.

"He will kill you for treason, Father."

"Not if I kill him first, Gavin."

Jareth reached the entrance into the Chamber.

"Father, you have gone too far. I refuse to just stand here and allow you to destroy our family name." He took a breath. " Jareth is High King, Father. It is time you realized that."

Jareth hid behind a boulder and watched the scene before him. Standing with his back to Jareth, a man about his own age with dark blonde hair and before him stood a man who could almost be mistaken for the late High King Jaren, except he always seemed to be frowning and his darker blonde hair. Garen's were growing wider and wider. Quickly, Jareth glanced at his cousin, who moved back from his father.

"How dare you speak to me like that! I am the rightful High King."

Gavin shook his head. "No, Father. Jareth is." He quickly glanced around. "Jareth, I know you're around here some where. I'm leaving to call off the army. I leave my father to you. I will meet with you decide my faint. Forgive me." With a wave of his hand, Gavin disappeared.

Garen howled in anger. "The fool. I refuse to bow down to that blight on my family's name."

Jareth moved from behind the boulder. "No, Garen. You are the blight, not I."

Garen glared at him. "So you were here." Absently waved his hand. "Even if my son goes and surrenders, I will still win. He will pay for his desertion." Garen conjured his sword into his hand.

Jareth pulled his sword out. "I highly doubt that."

Snearing, Garen moved closer to Jareth. "Do you really think I don't have someone in that Castle to go after your mortal scum of a wife?"

Jareth refused to react to the insult. Sarah would have fried him by now for that, if she was here, but he had to remain calm. "Even if you do have someone in my Castle, Garen, they will have a lot of people to get through before they even get with a yard of Sarah."

Garen smirked. "We'll see about that." He lunged towards Jareth.

Jareth moved to the side and quickly conjured a spell. Tossing it towards Garen, Jareth lifted his sword.

Garen waved his empty hand, causing the spell to go to the side of him. "Is that all you have? You really are a pale excuse of a High King."

Jareth smirked. "I'm only getting started."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah glared at the foolish servant who had tried to hurt her. The maid tried to move out of the magical hold of the High Queen.

"So do you believe that Gavin should be High King? Or does he have something on you?"

The maid continued to struggle, but didn't say a word.

Sighing, Sarah glanced at the Captain of the Guards. "If she won't talk, take her to an oubliette and watch her. Be sure she can't escape."

The Captain nodded. "Of course, Your Majesty. I know exactly which one to place her in." He waved his hand and both disappeared.

Vivienne walked up shaking her head. "Glad I taught you that trick."

"Me, too." Sarah glanced out the window. "She didn't know I could use magic."

"We kept it a secret. Mostly in cause this very thing happened."

Sarah nodded. "I'm not upset, Vivienne."

"Sorry, I'm just worried."

Elwyn moved closer to her monarch. "At least, we know to check the servants. She can't be the only one."

Suddenly, Ollie came running into the study. "Prince Gavin has surrendered as has the army outside the Labyrinth!"

Sarah looked at the Goblin General. "Any news about the High King?"

Ollie shook his head. "I'm sorry, Your Majesty. More than likely he's dealing with Garen."

Sarah glanced at Vivienne. "What should I do about this Prince Gavin?"

"Let the Generals deal it till Jareth returns. Although, I do find it odd that he surrendered. As far as I know he's like his father, but I have heard rumors that he has no desire to rule."

Sarah moved back to the desk. "Ollie, please send word to the Generals at the Wall. Tell them to hold Gavin until His Majesty returns."

Ollie nodded. "Of course, Your Majesty." He left as quickly as he had arrived.

Vivienne moved to the window closest to the desk. "Well, at least the Labyrinth isn't in danger. Or is it?"

Sarah shook her head as she sat down. "I can't say, but it's probably still armed and ready. I don't think it'll calm down quickly."

Elwyn nodded. "Makes sense to me."

Sarah rested her elbows in the desk, and then placed her chin on her hands. "Now all we can do is wait." She glanced sideways out the window.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Garen threw a spell at Jareth, who quickly tossed it to the side. This had been going on for a few minutes. Jareth was no where near exhausted, but he could clearly see that Garen wasn't fairing too well.

Jareth knew he only needed to wear him out, but that wasn't happening as fast as he had hoped.

Garen sneered at him. "What are you waiting for? I know you want me dead. All because of what I had done to that mortal's family."

Jareth smirked as his empty hand behind his back. "Oh, I'm not the only one. You dared to attack Robin Goodfellow's family. So most of the Underground wants your head."

Garen glared at him. "I am not that stupid. I know better to attack him."

Jareth was a bit taken back about this. Garen felt that Elves were beneath the Fae, but wouldn't dare to think of attack Robin's family. More than likely he like a lot of Fae believed that Robin was immortal. This was of course false. Robin was just the writer of many tales that caused the mortal world to continue to believe in magic to send magic to the Underground. Jareth would have laughed at it, if he was so angry. "When you attacked Sarah's former home, you attacked his home." Jareth conjured a crystal behind his back and let it fall to the floor. ""My mortal wife, as you like to call her, is Robin's daughter."

Garen's eyes grew wide. "That's impossible."

"Oh, no it's not, Garen."

Jareth glanced over at Robin as he walked into view. "I'm glad you got the message."

Robin nodded. "I was waiting." He looked over at Garen. "So even you know not to mess with me."

Garen took a step back. "How was I know that the brat was your child?"

Robin glanced at Jareth. "I am only here to give witness to the death of the traitor who dared to attack the High Queen and her family."

Garen looked at Jareth. "She may be his daughter, but she's still not fit to be anything more than a lowly servant. Just like you."

Glancing at Robin, Jareth conjured a crystal. "That will be the last time you dare insult me or my wife again." Tossing it towards Garen, Jareth stepped back.

The room suddenly filled with a bright light. After a few moments, it faded. All that remained of King Garen was his crystallized flesh.

Jareth walked over to the crystallized Garen. "I hate having to use the power of the High King."

Robin walked up to him. "Like your father. There were times he wondered if he should had dealt with Garen."

Sighing, Jareth glanced around him. "My cousin has surrendered."

"I know. Talk with him. He's not his father."

Jareth nodded. "I plan to."

Footsteps could be heard heading towards the Chamber. Jareth turned towards the entrance as Julian walked in.

Frowning, Julian walked up to Jareth. "So I missed it?"

Jareth smiled. "Don't worry. I still need you to get rid of him."

Nodding, Julian glanced around him. "Never thought I'd see this place."

"Enjoy the look. It won't happen again." Robin began to walk towards the entrance.

"You better head back. Sarah wasn't too happy when I left."

Jareth sighed. "I didn't think she would be."

"Go on. I'll deal with this."

Flicking his wrist, Jareth disappeared in a shower of glitter.

Julian huffed as he took a closer look at what remained of Garen. "This reminds me to never get on your bad side, Jareth. Or Sarah's."

* * *

><p>Well, there is the last main chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it.<p>

My plans for what will happen once this story is officially finished, will be reveal with the Epilogue.

About my blog, I don't have it sent up that when you visit I don't get any type of payment. I created it so that you guys could know what's going on with me and what I'm working on. I don't get paid to do this. I do it because I love it and you guys. You guys are important. That's why I create polls to see what you guys think.

The Epilogue is written and almost ready to go, but I won't post it just yet.

Thanks for everything. Review if you please.

Hugs and kisses,

CL

Visit my blog for updates and news.


	42. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

The entire Underground was celebrating. Elves were dancing, as were the goblins. Fae were drinking in celebration. Inside the Castle Beyond the Goblin City, most were resting. Especially the High King and his family. The Civil War had been nothing compared to the last two days.

Two days of having to watch his wife in pain as she brought into the world their child, but now it was all worth it. Now there was a little bundle sleeping in the crib where he once had. Finally, after eons of waiting, the Underground would finally one day be ruled by someone with the blood of its creators.

Of course, he would still have to follow the law that stated.

_The High Queen must solve the Labyrinth._

* * *

><p>Over two years ago, I started this story. Now it's over forty chapters long. Thanks for staying with me over those two years as I dealt with quite a bit of stuff. Thanks for your wonderful support, too. So as you can guess this is the last chapter. There won't be a <strong>sequel <strong>to this story. Sorry guys.

I never thought that this thing would get this long or take this long to finish. Although, I am happy to finally put this story behind me so I can focus on new things, this story is important. All of my stories are, but well, this one is more so. I would like to think that it might be the best as of yet, but of course, that's up to you guys.

My main focus for now will be _The Goblin Princess _and the series it begins. I don't want it to turn into my Buffy story, mean I never finish it.

Please give _The Goblin Princess _a chance. I won't lie it's going to take some time before _Labyrinth _really comes into play into the story, but it will. I mean the main character of the entire series is Jareth and Sarah's daughter. Of course, she doesn't know that just yet.

I have begun working on my next _Labyrinth_ story. The plan is that I'll work on it semi-part time, and maybe upload it in groups or all at once on a schedule. So it's going to take awhile. The problem will be not focusing on it as much as _The Goblin Princess_ because it's more in my head at the moment. I'm updating about it on my blog.

You guys are so wonderful and amazing. Thanks for all the reviews, follows, favorites, and support through the last two years or so. I can't say it enough.

For the last time for _Unknowing Queen_. Review if you please.

Love as always,

CL

Visit my blog, link can be found on my profile, so you know what's going on with my new works. Of course, you can follow me, but you'll know before hand if something is coming. You can follow my blog by email if you don't want to get a google account.

Be fore warn, I will be posting the description for my next _Labyrinth _story on my blog first. It won't be here or anywhere else, until just before I'm going to post it. There may be sneak peeks, too. I am planning one just before I do the final edit of my new _Labyrinth_ story.


End file.
